Jurassic Park: Rewritten
by Ganner Storm
Summary: This is a rewritten version of the original Jurassic Park story. There are some new dinos introduced. Several new characters have been introduced; will they alter the future of the park or is it always going to be destined for failure?
1. Prologue Chapter 1 Bahia Anasco

**This is a rewritten version of the original Jurassic Park story—which also combines both the book and the film. Several new characters have been introduced; will they alter the future of the park or is it always going to be destined for failure?**

* * *

Natasha Long sighed as she looked out of the window. The rain was falling to the ground in sheets, and beating against the roof of the clinic building. From the clinic she could hardly see the beach or the ocean beyond, it was cloaked in a low fog. This wasn't the weather she had expected when she had first come to the small village of Bahia Anasco, on the west coast of Costa Rica, she had come for two months as a visiting physician. Natasha had expected sun and relaxation, but for the past three weeks, there hadn't been much sun at all—nearly every day there had been rain even when there had been days of sun; it had still rained at some point in that day. She had come here to Costa Rica, after spending three years of hard work in a hospital in Chicago. And to top it off, the last week there had been a few injuries, animal bites and various other small incidents regarding the locals.

Though the people here were generally friendly, and she had gotten to know a few of the locals here. Most were friendly though there were still one or two she tended to avoid. The village itself only housed about thirty to forty people, so it was a close community, where everyone knew each other, and knows their role in the society. It was a patriarchal society with males being the dominant figures and the woman doing the house work. The children would usually help the parents, like washing clothes, help cooking food. It was a rather fascinating society; expect there was a problem here. That started even before Natasha had arrived here; there have been cases of children being attacked in the night in their beds, some of the children were left severely injured while others were didn't know what was the cause of these mysterious attacks, which has led to them believing it to be the work of a local legendary creature which in folklore are supposedly 'faceless night ghosts who kidnap and attack small children'. But Natasha didn't really believe these things. She was a doctor, a professional.

From the window, she looked over at her assistant, Jorge Luis, who was filling out some more forms for new supplies. Since they worked in a clinic, for certain supplies like medical gloves needed to be restocked frequently, so that's what Jorge was working on at the moment.  
"Will there ever be a day without rain?" Natasha asked him as her hand now began to fiddle with a lock of her golden hair.  
Jorge smiled briefly. "Of course there will."

At this clinic, it seemed to run with minimal staff of about five at the max at any one point, but then it was only a small village and not a town. It was now late afternoon; the day had been pretty boring for Natasha. The fog had finally lifted, and the rain was finally slowing down. This was rather typical, as it was dark now. Jorge had returned back to his cabin in the village. Natasha returned to her room behind, despite the warnings, she decided to go for a walk; she put on a jacket, picking up the keys to the clinic.

Natasha stepped outside, and closed the clinic behind her. It was quiet now, most, if not all, of the villagers were now in their homes. She walked down to the beach that was only a couple of feet away. She could feel a cool breeze from the ocean on her face and hair, as she started walking up the beach. The tide of the ocean at the moment low, and quiet. It was rather peaceful. She continued to walk up the beach, slowly and at her own pace. But suddenly she heard screaming coming further up the beach, from one of the other huts. Natasha started to run up the beach to investigate. She had to run quite far, passing by a hut. The occupants had also been alerted by the screams, and had come outside. But it the screams were coming up ahead, a hut that was on the forest's edge or jungle as it were. As she arrived, she heard and saw the outlines of several creatures darting back into the jungle—but it was too dark to see what they were, while just moments later two villagers came out of the hut carrying their young child. The child was shouting and screaming—whether it was in fear or in pain it was hard to tell. Natasha and the couple headed back to the clinic, and it was only with all the lights on, she could see that the child was a boy, of about three or four years old and its clothes had been torn and ripped all over him. It was a mauling.  
"Put her down the table," Natasha said to them. They put her down on the table in the centre of the room. Natasha put her on an intravenous line or more commonly known as a drip that gave her liquids into her veins. But even so Natasha began examining the child, she could see that where there were cuts and bite marks, there were signs of foamy saliva, so it was definitely an animal attack rather than a human, but she sort of knew it had been an animal attack. Natasha was about to go and get the oxygen mask and the storage tanks to give the child local anaesthetic to relief some of the pain, but she stopped short as the child vomited.  
"Consiga uno de las toallas," She told one of the men, pointing to across the room to a medium plastic box filled with towels. The man dashed over to it, and took one out. He then walked back over to Natasha to mop up the sick.

Then suddenly the child went into convulsions and shock, his body shaking for a few seconds. Natasha bent down to give him mouth to mouth. Even when she tried to resuscitate him, it was too late. With one final jerk, the child had died. There was nothing she could do. She turned to the two men stood with her.  
"Lo siento mucho," She shook her head. "Los dos deben salir ahora," She said rather strongly.  
The nearest man, nodded with a tear in his eye. Both men left the clinic without another word. The child would have to undergo a post-mortem death examination.

The next day the child was wrapped up in a body bag, and sent off by helicopter back to San Jose. The helicopter had dropped off more supplies for the clinic such as water and food that should last at least a week. The helicopter also took with them the order forms that Jorge had written yesterday for the other things they needed.

Today the weather was sunny, and the skies were clear for a change. For the lunch break while Jorge and another worker, Sian, looked after the clinic while Natasha decided to investigate the house that was attacked last night out of curiosity. Natasha took a small backpack with her, carrying a flash of water, a prepared sandwich and some crisps. She arrived at the hut that was attacked by those mysterious animals. She wasn't an investigator or a detective, but these attacks had been happening for a while now, and no one seemed to have an answer of why it was happening now. It is possible that the government of Costa Rica did know, but it was an experiment of some sort so they had to keep it hush-hush, as it were. Or more likely a new species of animal that had been found in the jungle. She walked up the beach like she did last night; there were kids out playing in the water today, while the mothers washed clothes in the water.

Natasha arrived at the hut, it was fairly big, with several different rooms inside, albeit small rooms. But that depended on the wealth of the actual village. In the near distance she could see what looked like footprints in the sandy dirty path leading away from the hut—because some of the tracks covered each other it was impossible to tell how many there had been here, at least more than one. She moved closer to take a look. Indeed there were footprints coming and going from the small building. The footprints led off deep into the jungle, but she saw no sign of the attackers. She walked around the small wooden rounded building, and saw that they had gotten through the window—or at least a gap that would be where a window went. She decided, out of curiosity to follow the footprints. As Natasha continued to follow the tracks that for the moment went along the path, walking for about five minutes, until they suddenly veered off to the right into the jungle. She stopped and looked in the direction they went. She could hear the jungle type sounds, the sounds of birds, and other animals. But she heard a call of an animal deep within the jungle; she hadn't heard anything quite like it before. She couldn't see much through the dense foliage. She heard the animals call again, it sounded much closer and she heard rustling from the bushes and plants in front of her. Natasha took a step back in anticipation, as she continued to hear movement.

Then a small animal came out of the bushes and appeared in front of her. It was a small animal with light green coloured skin with small brown stripes going across its back. It looked like a lizard except it was bipedal—walking on two feet with a tail for balance, and it had two smaller forearms. The animal looked up at Natasha, who kept as still as she could. It's colourful yellow eyes blinking as it looked up at Natasha.  
"What are you?" She said quietly. She then realised that this animal could be responsible for the attacks, but it doesn't look particularly dangerous. Natasha kneeled down to the animal's level, and she put out a hand to touch the animal. The animal stared at her curiously, and took a step closer to her. She touched the animal's head; the animal took a step back; slightly startled.  
_Damn, I forgot to pack my camera, how stupid of me!_ Natasha thought to herself. Then the animal turned around and headed back into the jungle.

After she had returned to the clinic, she had told the others of what she had found in the jungle but they hadn't believed her. They believed that these attacks on babies and children were down to the mythical legendary creature. Which were supposedly faceless ghosts that attacked and abducted children and infants. But Natasha disagreed with them, but they were both very stubborn, and held to the idea that it was the hupia. They ignored the idea that she had found a new species of animal. So she decided to keep it to herself, and later on in the day she wrote it in her journal, describing the events over the past few days, especially the encounter with that strange animal. Describing it as best as she could. She would perhaps reference it, when she was back in civilisation, when someone there might actually believe her story.


	2. Prologue Chapter 2 Cabo Blanco

It was a calm sunny day with barely a cloud in the sky. Robert Fryman was sat behind the wheel of his car with the windows open. He and his entire family were here on holiday on the West Coast of Costa Rica. They were driving through the Cabo Blanco Biological Reserve heading west along a fairly dirty and long road. Costa Rica was known for its biological diversity and wildlife but also virtually a paradise, which was favoured by the locals. Robert looked over at his wife, Hannah, who was sat in the front passenger seat. She was a few years younger than Robert but not a huge gap between the two of them. She was at the moment looking out of the window towards the dense vegetation that was on either side of the road. Robert then looked up in the mirror and looked in the back at his children; his son and daughter who were called Jack and Rachel. Jack was sat reading one of his comic books while Rachel was doing a tick list of the animals she had seen on her trip as she had an interest in animals which had always been one of her interests since she had been of a young age. They did have pets back at home, rabbits that were currently being looked after by some of their friends. But now Rachel was ten years old, fairly inquisitive and copied many of her mother's traits, while Jack took after him though he was the younger of the two.  
"It's far too hot to read any more," Jack whined as he put down the comic book and gave a loud sigh.  
"Nothing I can do about that. Open your window." Robert responded.  
"It already is." Jack moaned.

Robert glanced over at his wife, who didn't look at him directly but rather took out a bottle of water from the dashboard compartment and took a sip. He looked up in time just too see a black shape run across the road a few feet in front. But it only lasted a few seconds before once more disappearing in the vegetation. Robert had only caught sight of it, but something about it felt distinctively wrong. It didn't look mammalian but it definitely looked as though it was walking up-right. He could be mistaken of course.  
"Hey! Look!" Rachel's voice filled the car.  
"I saw it, I think." Hannah, his wife said but she sounded uncertain.  
"Can I tick it off? It looked like a lizard." Rachel said, her voice filled with that enthusiasm.  
"I don't think so." Robert replied.

Eventually they arrived at the beach with the ocean directly ahead. Robert pulled the car too a halt. It was pretty much deserted though in the distance up on their right he thought he saw another car here. He shrugged, unbuckling his seatbelt.  
"Well we're here." Robert said.  
"Finally." Hannah replied, sounding tired.  
Robert stepped out of the car taking a look around. He walked down the beach. He heard the car doors opening presumably the kids climbing out of the car. He then heard the sounds of happy screaming as both of their kids began running up the beach playing with each other.  
"Doesn't seem to be many around," Hannah said coming over to him eventually.  
Robert turned and looked around at her. She had already changed into her bathing suit and had her sunglasses on. She gave him a short smile before leaning to give him a quick kiss on his left cheek before pulling away.  
"That's what we wanted. A nice paradise. Or at least almost." He said glancing towards the other car way up the beach. One of the car doors looked open but there seemed to be no sign of anyone else.  
"True." Hannah nodded and looked towards the water.  
"And the kids seem happy for a change." Robert noted, still hearing some of the screams. They had run right up the beach but still in sight.  
"Seems like it." Hannah replied.

Rachel sat down on the beach by the edge of the water with her brother wading further into the water splashing.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Rachel exclaimed but her brother showed no sign of listening.  
She glanced around looking up the beach. The sun was on her and in her eyes in this position. She got too her feet and began making her way up the beach towards the shade of the palm trees. She sat down beneath a palm tree and she noticed she was out of her parents sight. She felt a slight breeze on her face. She looked up towards the canopy of trees but it was something that caught her attention. Footprints in the sand. Some were smaller than others but there were others slightly larger footprints and mostly three toed prints. She wondered if they were the footprints of the animal they had seen earlier. She walked over to the footprints and sat down in the sand on her knees. She then heard a chirping sound that sounded like a bird so she instinctively looked up towards the trees. She couldn't see any sign of any nearby birds. She heard rustling down from the ground. Immediately her eyes dropped lower to the ground. There was vegetation, low bushes and some higher around. She looked towards the sound and there was rustling as well. She moved forwards looking towards the bushes cautiously, hearing the chirping sound again. Suddenly a small green figure popped out of the bushes ahead.  
"Cool," She said as she peered looking at it. She noticed it was a foot tall there abouts and a green colour with brown stripes and a tail. It walked up on two feet with the three toes. The animal came forwards nervously and looking straight up at her. She sat down once again in the sand and outstretched her hand towards it.  
"What is it sis?" It was Jack.  
She immediately stopped and cocked her head over at him. "I'm not sure." She turned towards the animal once again. There was the sound of more chirping nearby. She heard and then saw her brother come over and sit down by her side. The animal looked towards him as well but edged forwards slowly nonetheless.  
"It doesn't look scared." Jack said.  
But before Rachel could respond to that two more of the same creature appeared. From the bushes. They all looked similar.  
"You think mum and dad would want to see these?" Jack said.  
Rachel ignored him and continued to outstretch her hand. "Why are you interested?" She looked towards him. She noticed he rolled his eyes but then suddenly she saw his eyes widen in sudden alarm. "What?"  
"Watch out!" Jack exclaimed.  
Rachel only just turned in time to see the animal leap and then proceed to land on her outstretched hand. She felt the weight of it in her fingertips and its feet pressing into her skin. But then without warning it moved up her arm and leaned in to bite her. She screamed and Jack kicked out and swiped the animal off her. The animals scuttled off but it had already done its damage, biting into the skin.

It had been a hectic drive back to civilization, Robert thought. They had packed up as soon as they saw their children running up the beach screaming. They had gone into panic mode as soon as they had seen the blood on her arm. But now they were in the hospital all the way back in Puntarenas.  
"She will be fine," Dr. Rodriguez remarked. "Fairly comfortable." He said looking towards her. She was hooked up to an oxygen type machine. While they were sat here with the doctor, even Jack had gone quiet and was quiet during the entire journey.  
"You sure?" Hannah said, looking at him.  
"I have given her another dose of steroids," Dr. Rodriguez replied. He was middle age, had specks of grey in his dark hair and hazel coloured eyes behind a pair of glasses. "The swelling in the arm has gone down."  
Robert glanced over at his daughter then back at the doctor. "What about the bites?"  
"Not been able to identify it yet. Not seen anything quite like it in fact so much so, that I took photos of it to be stored should a future case arise. I also took samples from the saliva on the arm too." Dr. Rodriguez explained to them. He then turned to the son with a sideway glance. "Your son says he witnessed it with Rachel."  
"That's right." Robert replied looking over at Jack.  
"Yeah it was green with brown stripes and it walked on hind legs. I only saw it for a few moments." Jack replied trying to recall.  
"I have never heard of many lizards walking on hind legs for very long." Dr. Rodriguez said, looking fairly confused. "An expert who works at the reserve is on his way regardless, and might be able to identify the animal that attacked your daughter."  
Both Robert and his wife exchanged an uncertain glance with each other, unsure of what to say.  
Dr. Rodriguez gave them a small smile before heading out of the room for a few moments before returning about ten minutes later with presumably the expert. He was a fairly short man in shorts, a jacket with a dark beard and he was called Dr. Gutierrez. He seemed laid back.  
"Hello everybody." He greeted them as he stepped into the room. He and Dr. Rodriguez exchanged some other words between the two before he turned and looked towards Rachel. He took a notepad and pen out of his jacket and made some quick notes. "As Dr. Rodriguez has probably already told you, that your daughter will be fine. So you said the animal walked on hind legs, about a foot high and made a sound like a bird?"  
"That's right," Jack said, nodding his head.  
Dr. Gutierrez nodded. His face was in thought. "Sounds like one of the local lizards found here in Costa Rica, a striped basilisk lizard. They aren't poisonous so you have nothing to worry about there."  
"Then what caused the swelling?" Hannah said, raising an eyebrow glancing towards her daughter.  
"An allergic reaction. That's all it is." Dr. Gutierrez replied. "Because of the saliva."  
"And their won't be any other consequences such as disease?" Robert said looking over at him.  
"No, reptiles don't carry diseases like rabies." Dr. Gutierrez replied once more, giving a shake of his head. "She will be fine by morning. And you can go back to your holiday."  
"Whatever is left of it," Robert muttered under his breath which wasn't loud enough for either doctor to hear but his wife shot him a glance and he rolled his eyes in return.

_

Down in the basement of the Santa Maria ward, the lab technician had received word that the animal that had caused the attack had been found so unfortunately analysis of the saliva had been promptly stopped. The night technician was fairly busy, so he placed the saliva samples on the holding shelf a refrigerator.

It was only the next morning one of the day technicians saw the saliva samples and heard that Rachel Fryman was due to be discharged. He was about to throw it away until he noticed it had a red tag, which meant it had to be forwarded which he did promptly.


	3. Prologue Chapter3 Misidentification

Marty Gutierrez was now sat on the beach of Cabo Blanco, in the same area that the girl was attacked. He watched as the sun fall lower in the sky, and its rays reached beneath the palm trees, to where he sat amongst the mangroves. Even though lizard bites were common in Latin America, he had never heard of a Basilisk lizard biting someone. But not only that, he had studied the bite radius on Rachel's arm and it was slightly too large for a basilisk. When he had gotten back to the Carara station, he had checked all the records to do with lizard bites, and none referenced any to basilisk lizard bites. So it was odd there would be one now, out of the blue. After that he had then called the medical officer in Amaloya, who confirmed that a nine day old infant, sleeping in a crib, had been bitten on the foot by an animal, the grandmother—the only witness to see it, claimed it was a lizard. Subsequently the foot had become swollen, and the infant had nearly died. The grandmother had described the lizard with green skin and brown spots. It had bitten the child several times before the woman had frightened it away. It fit the description of the animal described in this attack here on this beach. But the medical officer had told him about other similar incidents; a child in Vasquez—another village further up the coast, and another in Puerto Sortrero.

The fact was, all these incidents had happened within the last three months, and all involved sleeping children and infants. But now it looks as though these new species are all over the place attacking children almost at will. Marty Gutierrez thought that it could be a new species, which is possible because Costa Rica itself had a remarkable diversity of biological habitats; seacoasts on both the Atlantic and Pacific, four separate mountain ranges, including twelve thousand foot peaks and active volcanoes; rain forests, swampy marshes...the list went on. So a new species, that was responsible for these attacks, is highly possible. The negative of it being a new species is that it could carry new diseases, such as viral diseases, and obviously the animal would have to be controlled and documented. To make it all official, as it were.

Sitting on the beach, Marty watched the sun drop even lower. In his right hand was his air pistol that carried ligamine darts and he had come here with high hopes, but so far it had been a day wasted. Gutierrez got to his feet, and started walking back up the beach. Further up the beach, he saw a dark shape of a howler monkey ambling along the edge of the mangrove swamp. As Marty came closer, he saw that the howler monkey had something in its mouth; it was eating a lizard. Even from here he could see that it had green skin with brown spots. Gutierrez dropped to the ground and aimed the air pistol. He fired a warning shot, to scare it. The Howler monkey, accustomed to living in a protected reserve, turned and stared at Gutierrez curiously, while still holding the lizard in its mouth. When the second dart struck it deep into its thigh, the howler monkey shrieked, dropped its meal and fled into the jungle.

Gutierrez got to his feet, and dashed forwards. He was already thinking what to do with his new find, he himself, would write the preliminary report, but the remains would have to be sent back to the USA for final identification, of course. He decided he would send it to Edward H Simpson, an expert and professor of Zoology at Columbia University in New York. He was one of the world's leading experts on lizard autonomy, yes that would be a good place to send it. He looked down at the remains of the lizard; it was partially eaten.

* * *

Dr. Samuel Stone, who was head of the Tropical Diseases Laboratory of Columbia University Medical Centre, was sat in the main laboratory of the building. It only employed two full time technicians to work here alongside Samuel Stone. One of them was here in the lab now.  
"Oh, very nice," the technician remarked, as she read the customs label. "Partially masticated fragment of the unidentified Costa Rican lizard." She wrinkled her nose. "This one's all yours Sam."  
Samuel crossed the lab to inspect the new arrival. "Is this the material from Ed Simpson's lab?" He asked her.  
"Yes," She nodded. "But why has it been sent here?"  
"His secretary called a while ago, apparently Simpson's on a field trip in Borneo for the summer. And because there's a question of communicable disease with this lizard, she asked our lab to take a look at it. Let's see what we've got."

The white plastic cylinder was the size of a half gallon milk container. It had locking metal latches and a screw top. It was labelled "International Biological Specimen Container" and plastered with stickers and warnings in four languages. The warnings were intended to stop it being opened by suspicious customs officials and anybody else who may come into contact with it. And fortunately, it paid off, as Samuel could see the seals were still intact. The technician turned on the air handlers, and passed Samuel a pair of plastic gloves and a mask. He put them on out of caution, as they had in recent history identified several different diseases contaminated in specimens. He then unscrewed the top. There was the hiss of escaping gas, and white smoke boiled out. The cylinder turned cold. Inside he found a plastic zip-locked sandwich bag, containing something green. Samuel spread a surgical drape on the table and then he shook out the contents of the bag. A piece of frozen flesh hit the table with a dull thud.  
"Hmm," the technician said. "It looks eaten."  
"Yes, it did say that on the label." Stone said. "What do they want us to do with it?"  
The technician consulted the enclosed documents. "A Lizard is biting local children. They have a question about the identification of this lizard, and a concern about any diseases it may carry." From the documents she produced a picture drawn by a child, signed Becky at the top.  
"A child's drawn a picture of it." She said.  
Samuel glanced at the picture. "Well we obviously can't verify the species, that's not our job. But we can check for diseases, as long as we can get enough blood out of it. What are they calling this anyway?"  
She glanced once more at the documents. "Basiliscus amoratus with a three toe genetic anomaly."  
"Right," Stone said, nodding. "Well let's get to work then. While you're waiting for it to thaw, do an x-ray and take Polaroid's for the record. Once we have blood, start running antibody sets, until we get some matches. Let me know if there's a problem."

Before lunchtime the lab had gotten some results, the lizard blood showed no significant reactivity to any viral or bacterial antigen. They had run toxicity profiles as well, and had found only one positive match; the blood was mildly reactive to the venom of the Indian Cobra. Which was interesting enough to put down on the fax, he would send back to Dr. Gutierrez. Identification of the lizard would wait until Dr. Simpson was back in a few weeks, so Stone put the lizard back in the zip-lock back and into the freezer.

* * *

Dr. Gutierrez read the fax from the Columbia Medical Centre of Tropical Diseases Laboratory. It was rather brief.

Subject: Basiliscus Amoratus with three toed genetic anomaly  
(forwarded from Dr. Simpsons' office)  
Materials: posterior segment? Partially eaten animal

Procedures Performed: X-Ray, microscopic, sequence analysis and antigenic cross immunological RTX for viral, parasitic, and bacterial disease

Findings: No histologic or immunologic evidence for any communicable disease in man in  
Basiliscus Amoratus sample. However cross reactivity analysis shows that the blood is mildly reactive to Indian Cobra Venom.  
(Signed)  
Samuel Stone, MD, director.

Gutierrez stared at for a few moments. _Strange, Basilisk Amoratus isn't poisonous, in fact none of the four Basiliscus species, reacted to Cobra venom. At least now it had been confirmed that it didn't carry any diseases, but the concern was the cobra venom, that could explain why the bites on the girl had swollen so much. But because of the cross reactivity, it means that it was a new species that had been driven out of its habitat in the forest. I'm certain the bites will stop, once the animals settle down in a few weeks, at least I hope so. If they do persist, we could do a slightly more thorough investigation, and try and find a live specimen. "_We'll just have to keep our eyes open then." He said.

* * *

The university lab in San Jose that had analysed the saliva sample from Rachel Fryman's arm, had made some rather fascinating discoveries. As expected there was a large quantity of serotonin found, but among the salivary proteins was the real monster; molecular mass of 1,980,000, one of the largest proteins ever found. Biological activity was still under study, but it had shown that there seemed to be a neurotoxin poison related to cobra venom, although it was more primitive in structure. Finally the lab had also discovered trace quantities of gamma-amino methionine hydrolase, this enzyme was a marker for genetic engineering and not wild animals, the technicians thought it could be important, so they included it in the report when they called Dr. Rodriguez the referring physician in Puntarenas.

As soon as Dr. Rodriguez had gotten off the phone he contacted Dr. Gutierrez by phone.  
"Hello, Marty" Dr. Rodriguez said into the phone in his office.  
"Hello, who is this?" Marty Gutierrez replied.  
"It's Dr. Rodriguez, from the Clinica Santa Maria," He said.  
"Oh hello, how are you?" Marty asked.  
"Good thanks. I've gotten the results from the saliva analysis. You'll find it quite interesting." Dr. Rodriguez said. "They had found a large quantity of serotonin, but you would expect that. But here's the real stinger, they found among the proteins, a molecular mass of over 1,900,000."  
"Are you being serious?" Marty said, the surprise in his tone was evident.  
"Yes, which is amazing, to be honest. But that's not it; they also studied biological activity and found it to be a neurotoxin poison related to cobra venom." He said.  
"Yes, that came up in the analysis of the sample I sent them," Marty said.  
"Oh you find one," He said.  
"Yes, but it was partially eaten." Marty said.  
"Oh and there was one more thing, they also found trace quantities of gamma-amino methionine hydrolase found in genetically engineered animals and not wild animals. They said it was probably due to lab containment. But you never know." He replied.  
"You mean, somebody could've taken a basilisk, and genetically modified it?" Marty said.  
"Well it's possible, there's so much wildlife here, and ample place to hide a research facility here in the jungle for experiments." He said.  
"Hmm. Thanks for telling me anyway, if anything comes up just give me a call." Marty said.  
"Alright then, goodbye," He said.  
"See you around, friend," Marty said. Then the phone went dead, and Dr. Rodriguez put it down back on the hook.


	4. Chapter 1 Investigation

Alan Grant was crouched down, over-looking a patch of the ground in front of him. Grant was on an eroded hillside in the Badlands outside Snakewater, Montana. The great blue bowl of sky, blunted hills, exposed outcroppings of crumbling limestone, stretched for miles in every direction. It was so hot, in the high eighties; well it should be like that he was in the desert after all. His knees were aching, despite the rug-layer's pads, and he wiped some of the sweat away from his forehead. Grant's entire concentration was on the six inch square of earth in front of him. He was working with a dental pick and an artist's camel brush, where he had exposed the tiny L-shaped fragment of jawbone; it was only an inch long and not much thicker than his little finger. The teeth were a row of sharp points and had the characteristic medial angling. There was no question that it was an infant carnivorous dinosaur that had died out 65 million years ago. With any luck, Grant would hopefully find the rest of the skeleton as well. Grant looked up, blinking from the sunlight. He pulled down his sunglasses, and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. There was no trees in sight, there weren't even many bushes, but there was barren rock, hot sun and whining wind. If there were any visitors, they found it bleak, and rather boring to be honest. This land was what remained of another world that had died 65 million years ago. 65 million years ago there would've been more vegetation, lakes, palm trees, with hadrosaurs drinking at the lake and predators stalking them, waiting to strike. But overtime this whole area changed, slowly but it changed. This was now the area that Grant was working. 

"Hey Alan" A female voice shouted.  
Grant stood up; he was a barrel-chested man, of forty years of age. He heard the chugging sound of the portable generator and the sound of the jackhammer in the distance. He saw the younger students working on the jackhammer digging into the dense rock on the next hill. They were moving away the bigger pieces of rock, after checking them for fossils. At the foot of the hill he was working on, he saw Ellie waving at him. Beyond her, were the eight tipis of his camp, and the two trailers, one that served as their laboratory and the other was for food storage, and various other things.  
"Visitor," She called out, and she pointed out to the east.  
Grant saw the cloud of dust as the blue Ford Sedan came up the rutted road. He glanced at his watch; right on time. On the other hill some of the students looked up with interest; visitors were few and between. There had been speculation about what a lawyer from the Environmental Protection Agency would want to see Grant about. But because the modern world was changing—because of deforestation, climate change, and supposedly global warming, they sometimes they needed information from the past about what to do now and of course palaeontologists could provide some information, as Grant had been called in as a witness twice before. Grant started down the hill, towards the car. The visitor coughed in the white dust as he slammed the car door closed and locked it. "I'm Bob Morris, with the EPA," He introduced himself, as he extended a hand, Grant shook it. "I'm from the San Francisco office."  
Grant then introduced himself. "Do you want a drink?" He offered.  
" Yeah," Bob Morris replied, nodding. Morris was in his late twenties, and he was wearing a suit, with a tie, and carrying a briefcase. As they nearly reached the trailer, Ellie came over to them.  
"This is Bob Morris, from the EPA," Grant introduced him to Ellie. "And this is Ellie. She keeps us going." He said. "She's very good at what she does."  
"What is it you do?" Bob Morris asked.

"Paleobotany," Ellie said. "And do I the standard field preps." She opened the trailer door, and the three of them went inside. As Bob Morris stepped inside, cool air hit his face. Inside the large trailer there were a series of small wooden tables with tiny bone specimens laid out neatly, and were tagged and labelled. There was also a strong odour of vinegar. Out of curiosity, Morris glanced at the bones.  
"I thought dinosaurs were big," Morris said.  
"Some of them were, and some of them were small, but most of the ones we've found here from babies and young children. Snakewater is important because of the entire dinosaur nesting sites found here. Until we started work here, infant dinosaurs were hardly known of. We've discovered several different nests complete with bones and the eggs of the infants." Ellie Grant went over to the refrigerator for the beer, while Ellie showed Morris the acetic acid baths, which were used to dissolve the limestone away from the delicate bones.  
"They look like a bit like chicken bones," Morris remarked as he peered into the ceramic dishes.  
"They do look a bit like birds yes," Ellie said.  
"And what's that outside?" Morris asked, pointing through the trailer window, at a large pile of something that was wrapped in heavy plastic.  
"Rejects," Ellie answered. "Bones those are too fragile when we took them out of the ground. In the old days we would just discard them, but now we send them for genetic testing."  
"Genetic testing," Morris repeated glancing over at her.  
"Here you go," Grant said thrusting a beer into his hand. He gave Ellie a beer and kept one for himself. "We're pretty informal here. Do you want to sit down?"  
"Sure," Morris replied.

Grant led him to the end of the trailer, where there was a couch, a chair and a small table. Grant sat down on the couch, and thumped his boots up on the end table. He signalled to Morris to sit in the chair. "Make yourself comfortable," Grant said. Grant was an outdoor man, and he obviously knew that all the important work in palaeontology was done outside with your hands; the other jobs came watched as Morris brushed off his seat, before he sat down. Morris then opened up his briefcase and rummaged through his papers. Grant glanced at Ellie who was lifting bones at the other end of the trailer with tweezers from the acid bath at the other end of the room.  
"You're probably wondering why I'm here, Dr. Grant," Morris said. He looked very serious, stern.  
"The thought had crossed my mind," Grant said. "It is a long way out to come to see me."  
"Well, to get straight to the point," Morris said. "The EPA is concerned about the activities of the Hammond Foundation. You receive some funding from them."  
"Yeah that's right." Grant nodded. "Around thirty thousand dollars for the last five years."  
"What do you know about the Hammond Foundation?" Morris asked him. "Actually just a moment." He went into his briefcase again, and took out this small tape recorder and placed it on the end table. "Go ahead." He said.  
Grant shrugged. "Well, the Hammond Foundation is a respected organization, they fund research all over the world, many of those being dinosaur researchers."  
"Do you know why the Hammond Foundation supports all this dinosaur research?" Morris asked.  
"Well Hammond himself is interested in Dinosaurs." Grant said.  
"You've met him?" Morris asked, curiously.

Once more Grant shrugged. "Once or twice. He comes here for brief visits, he's quite elderly. And eccentric, as some rich people are. But he's always enthusiastic with our work. But why do you ask?"  
"Well I'll be blunt with you, Dr. Grant." Morris said. "The Hammond Foundation is a rather mysterious organization." He took out a Xeroxed map of the world, and passed it over to Grant.  
"These are all the dig sites the foundation funded last year." Morris explained.  
Grant looked at the map, there were red dots over places like Alaska, Montana, Canada, Sweden, England, and various other places.  
"Did you see anything strange about it?" Morris asked. "All the dig sites are above the Equator line. We'd like to know why. You'll even notice he hasn't funded some countries just above the Equator line like Mexico. We'd like to know why."  
Grant looked at the map, and saw that he was right. They surely couldn't have been picked by the climate, because he funded two dig sites in Egypt, and one in Antarctica. Rather strange, Grant thought.

Of course dinosaurs had lived all over the world in different places as they had found fossils on different continents. So too fund some and not all out of choice was odd. Grant watched as Morris took a sip of the beer for refreshment.  
"It's not just that though," Morris said, as he continued on. "What's the relationship between fossils of dinosaurs and amber?"  
"Amber?" Grant piped up, looking at him.  
"Well, over the last five years, Hammond has purchased enormous amounts of amber in America, Europe and Asia. The foundation now owns one of the largest stocks of amber." Morris said.  
Grant shook his head. "I don't get it."  
"Neither does anybody else," Morris said. "It doesn't make much sense at all to anybody. Amber has no defence or commercial value. So we don't know why he would stockpile it like he has been. But it's not just that, ten years ago, the Hammond Foundation leased an Island from the Costa Rican government. Supposedly set up as a biological preserve."  
"I don't know anything about that," Grant said, frowning and shaking his head.  
"Well we have found out a little a bit of information about it. It's a hundred miles of the west coast of Costa Rica. It's very rugged and in an area of ocean, where the combination of wind and current make it almost perpetually covered in fog. The locals used to call it Cloud nine, Isla Nublar." Morris said.  
"Sounds like a perfect place to hide something secret," Grant said.  
"Exactly, the Costa Ricans were amazed anyone would want to buy it." Morris then searched in his briefcase once more. "The reason I mention it, because according to the reports you were paid a consultants fee in connection with this island."  
"I was?" Grant said, trying to remember.  
"This might jog your memory," Morris said. He passed him a sheet of paper. It was the Xerox of a check issued in March 1984 from InGen Inc, Farallon Road, Palo Alto, California. The check was made out to Alan Grant in the amount of twelve thousand dollars. At the lower corner of the check it was marked Consultant Services/Costa Rica/Juvenile Hyperspace.  
"Oh yeah," Grant remembered. "I remember that. It didn't have anything to do with an island."  
"Had you heard of InGen before?" Morris asked.  
"No," Grant shook his head.  
"How did they contact you?" Morris asked.  
"Telephone call, I think it was a man named Gennaro," Grant said.  
"Donald Gennaro," Morris nodded. "He's the legal counsel for InGen. What did he want?"  
"Well he wanted to know about the eating habits of dinosaurs. And he offered me to write a report on it." Grant said as he took a sip of beer. "Gennaro was particularly interested in young dinosaurs, in what they ate. I guess he thought I'd know about it."  
"Did you?" Morris said.  
"Not really no, I told him that." Grant said. "You see we had found lots of skeletal material, but no dietary data." Grant said. "But Gennaro said, we hadn't published everything. And he wanted to know everything we knew. He offered a very large fee of fifty thousand dollars. So I told him I'd do what I can."  
"So you agreed to do a report for him." Morris said.  
"Yeah," Grant replied.  
"On the dietary habits of juvenile dinosaurs." Morris said.  
"Right," Grant nodded.  
"Did you actually meet Gennaro?" Morris asked.  
"No, it was all on the phone." Grant said.  
"Did he say why I wanted the information?" Morris asked yet another question.  
"Yes," Grant replied. "He said that Hammond wanted to open a museum for children, and he said he wanted it to feature baby dinosaurs. He said he was hiring a number of academic consultants, he actually named them. There were other palaeontologists like me, a mathematician called Ian Malcolm, a zoologist, a few ecologists, and a systems analyst. They were a good group."  
Morris nodded. "So you accepted the consultancy?"  
Grant nodded. "Yes, I agreed to send him a summary of our work, on the habits of juvenile duckbilled hadrosaurs."  
"What kind of information did you send?" Morris said.  
"Everything we knew; nesting behaviour, territorial ranges, social behaviour." Grant told him.  
"And how did Gennaro respond?" Morris posed yet another question. It was starting to get tiring all this questioning but Grant didn't complain about it.  
"He kept calling me. Sometimes in the middle of the night asking questions like would a dinosaur eat this? And I found it rather bizarre to be honest with you. Dinosaurs are important yeah, but they've been dead for millions of years, he could've waited till morning to tell me."  
"And the fifty thousand dollars?" Morris asked him.  
Grant shook his head. "I got tired of Gennaro calling, so we agreed on twelve thousand dollars. That must've been around 1985."  
"Right, have you made any contact with InGen?" Morris said.  
"Not since 1985," Grant answered shaking his head.  
"And when did the Hammond Foundation first found your research?" Morris asked him.  
"I'd have to look. I think it was around the mid-eighties." Grant said.  
"And you know Hammond as a dinosaur enthusiast?" Morris said.  
"Yes," Grant replied. "If the EPA is so concerned about John Hammond about what he's doing, why don't you just ask him about it?"  
"Well at the moment we can't," Morris said. "We can't find any evidence of wrongdoing by John Hammond. No evidence of any crimes. But it is clear that he is evading the law."  
"What do you mean?" Grant said.  
"Let me explain," Morris said. "I was first contacted by the Office of Technology Transfer. The OTT monitors shipments of American technology which might have military significance. They had called me to inform me that InGen had areas of possible illegal technology transfer. First InGen shipped three Cray XMP's to Costa Rica. InGen characterised it as a transfer within corporate divisions and said they weren't for resale. But the OTT couldn't imagine why somebody would want that much power in Costa Rica. We assumed that they'd taken it to Isla Nublar."  
"Three Crays," Grant repeated. "Is that a kind of computer?"  
"Yes, three supercomputers. With that much power and technology, they own more than any other privately owned company in North America. They sent them down to Costa Rica, presumably Isla Nublar. You have to wonder why." Morris said.  
"They're definitely up to something." Grant said, he was in thought.  
Morris nodded. "And that's not all of it. The Hoods are even more worrisome. Hoods are automated gene sequencers, machines that work out the genetic code by themselves. They're so new, that they're not on the restricted list yet. And again InGen labelled it as a transfer within divisions so there's not much the OTT can do about it. But any genetic engineering lab is likely to have one, if they can afford the half-million price tag. So InGen shipped not just one Hood, but twenty four Hoods to Costa Rica."  
Grant shook his head. "Doesn't make much sense. And especially all the way out there. Kinda fishy."  
"And nobody knows why. Again it's not illegal, so they didn't have to explain themselves." Morris said, shaking his head. "It's obvious that InGen is setting up one of the most powerful genetic engineering labs in the world. In an obscure Central American Country, with fewer or no regulations or laws. So that's why we started our investigation. About three weeks ago. And that has so far found very little." He turned off the recorder. ""When I return to San Francisco, it will be likely that the investigation will be closed. And I'm about done here." He stood up putting all the papers back in his suitcase and he finished off his beer.

Grant heard the phone across the trailer go but Ellie got too it quickly.  
"He's in a meeting right now, can you call him back?" Ellie turned to look at Grant and Bob Morris.  
"Just one last thing, did Hammond ever ask for any material from your site? Such as bones?" Morris asked him.  
"No," Grant shook his head. He could see that Ellie was waiting for Alan to finish, because of the phone.  
"And one other thing, before you mentioned about the genetic material being sent off to that lab—" Morris started.  
"Medical Biologic Services in Salt Lake," Grant finished. "And as far as I'm aware, It's got nothing to do with InGen. But I wouldn't be surprised if it did." He saw that Ellie was getting a bit impatient now.  
Ellie using one had covered the receiver. "Alan, its John Hammond on the phone."  
Both Grant and Morris glanced at each other. Morris mouthed to him to answer it.  
Grant walked over to the phone. "Hello, Mr. Hammond." He pressed the speaker button, so that both Ellie and Morris could hear him speak.  
"Ah, Dr. Grant. I've had hell of annoyance from an EPA fellow, seems to have gone half mad, going all across the country talking to people, stirring up things." Hammond said. "Don't suppose anyone came to see you?"  
"Yes, but he just left," Grant said, glancing glumly at Morris.  
"I don't suppose he was called Morris, was he?" Hammond said.  
"Yes he was," Grant replied.  
"He's been bothering all the consultants. He went down to speak to Ian Malcolm, the mathematician. That's the first I heard of it. He didn't bother you in anyway?"  
"No," Grant said honestly.  
"Oh, that's a shame." Hammond sounded disappointed. "Hell I think this kids trying to get down to Costa Rica. Did you know I had an Island?"  
Grant glanced at Morris again and he gestured in a way that suggested urging him on to ask about it. "No I didn't, Mr. Hammond."  
"Oh yes, we bought it when we started our operation about four, five years ago. It's of the coast of Costa Rica." Hammond said. "It's going to be a biological preserve. It's a wonderful place, a tropical jungle. We're almost finished Dr. Grant. You ought to come down to see it."  
"Sounds interesting," Grant said. "But actually—"  
"Big park, opens in September next year," Hammond said. "You really ought to come down and see it.  
"What sort of park?" Grant asked.  
"Well, it's a huge resort with tennis courts, swimming pools for tourists. But there will be animals on view for display." Hammond said, he sounded rather excited. "I can't give too much away Dr. Grant."  
"I see," Grant said as he pondered.  
"I insist you come down this weekend, as I'm having the consultants down for a viewing." Hammond said. "If you decide to come down, I'll pay you at the rate of twenty thousand dollars a day, for a two day weekend. For both you and Dr. Sattler, if she can make it. We need a botanist."  
Grant looked at Ellie, she nodded. "Alright, we'll come."  
"That's brilliant Dr. Grant," Hammond said, sounding rather enthusiastic. "I want this to be easy; I'll be sending the corporate jet to pick you up at the private airfield east of Choteau. Be there at 5.00pm, I'll be waiting for you."  
"All right then," Dr. Grant said.  
"Goodbye Dr. Grant. Remember to pack lightly. You don't need passports." Hammond said. He then put down the phone; then Grant did.  
"Well, that's interesting." Morris said. "Will you let me know, if you find out anything about the park. If you can see what they're using the computers for and everything." He went into his pocket, and took out a small card that had been laminated and handed it to Dr. Grant. It had Bob Morris personal contact details on it before heading on outside back into the heat.


	5. Chapter 2 Isla Nublar

Donald Gennaro was sat in the law offices in San Francisco. He listened on the phone, and he looked at his boss Daniel Ross, who was as cold as an undertaker in his dark pinstripe suit.  
"I understand John," Gennaro said. "And Grant agreed to come? That sounds good to me. I'll see you at the weekend, John." He said, he then hung up the phone.  
"We can't trust Hammond anymore. He's under too much pressure. The EPA's been investigating him, heavily. He's behind on his Costa Rican resort; he's been having numerous delays. Too many rumours of problems down there and a number of workmen have died. There are also reports of children, infants and babies been attacked by these strange new lizards that have appeared, within the last few months, so the timing fits with Hammond's resort." Gennaro said shaking his head.  
"What's that about anyway?" Ross asked him.  
"I got a report from one of our investors last week Hamachi, that they had heard from one of their representatives down in Costa Rica, that a new species of lizard is attacking infants, newborns and children." Gennaro said, his voice sounding a mix of anxiety and anger.  
Ross blinked. "New species of Lizard." He repeated.  
"We can't screw around anymore, we've got to inspect this Island straight away. I've asked Hammond for site inspections every week for the next three weeks." Gennaro said.  
"What did Hammond say?" Ross said.  
"He claims there's nothing wrong with the island. But these reports suggest otherwise. He says that they have all the necessary security precautions." Gennaro said.  
"But you don't believe him." Ross said.  
"No I don't," Gennaro replied.  
"What's our financial position?" Ross asked.  
"The firm owns five percent," Gennaro answered.  
"We never should have gotten involved," Ross said. "An inspection is definitely overdue. Who's going down with you?"  
"Just some of the consultants and experts that were involved with Hammond early in the project. The first group is a Palaeontologist, a Paleobotanist, a mathematician, a zoologist and a systems analyst,"  
"A systems analyst?" Ross asked.  
"A computer programmer, who reviews the computers systems and to fix some bugs." Gennaro said.  
"Just make sure it happens," Ross said. "Stay on top of it. I want this Costa Rican situation resolved in a week." He said. He got to his feet and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dry plains stretched away toward distant black buttes. The afternoon wind blew dust and tumbleweed across the cracked concrete. Grant was stood with Ellie near the Jeep and waited while the sleek Grumman Jet circled the landing strip. The little jet soon landed and rolled over to them.  
It came to a stop. The forward cabin door opened with a little set of stairs, a steward in blue was stood in the doorway. Ellie and Grant shouldered their bags and said goodbye to the Jeep driver—one of their friends from their dig site, and then they climbed up the stairs of the jet and came into the cabin.

Inside the Jet, it was rather spacious and luxurious. Hammond was sat near the front of the jet.  
"Hello Mr, Hammond," Dr. Grant greeted, shaking his hand. "It's good of you to join us. Allow me to introduce you to my associate, Donald Gennaro," He gestured to the man sat opposite to Hammond.

Gennaro was a stocky man in his mid thirties, wearing an Armani suit. Grant disliked the man on sight, even though he doesn't really know Gennaro personally, despite this Grant still shook his hand. When he shook hands with Ellie, he said in surprise, "You're a woman."  
"These things happen," Ellie shrugged her shoulders as she took her seat.  
Hammond turned to Gennaro. "Do you know what Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler do? They're palaeontologists, they dig up dinosaurs." Then he started laughing, as if it was a big joke.  
"Fasten your seatbelts," The stewardess said. Then the pilot announced there would be four hours of flying time till they reached Dallas, and then go down to Costa Rica, arriving the following morning.

* * *

Lewis Dodgson entered the coffee shopping the departure building of the San Francisco airport, he glanced around the room quickly, and he found his man at one of the tables. He walked over to the counter and sat next to him.  
"You're late pal," The man said. He looked over at Dodgson, who put his briefcase down on the table in front of him. "Let's get down to it. I've got about ten minutes till my flight."  
Dodgson flipped the latch on the briefcase and opened it a few inches. "That's half of it. Seven hundred thousand dollars." He said.  
"That's fine Mr. Dodgson," the man said.  
Dodgson quickly shut the briefcase. "That's for all sixteen species." He then handed the man shaving foam can. "Press the top."  
The man pressed it and white shaving foam squirted out into his hand. "Not bad." He said as he wiped it onto his trousers. "For all sixteen species." He repeated.  
"Right," Dodgson said. He then showed him quickly how it worked.  
"Just make sure you have the boat waiting at the east dock of the island," the man said.  
"When will you be back in San Jose?" Dodgson asked.  
"Hopefully Sunday," the man replied. "I want the rest of the cash here in San Jose airport."  
"Sure," Dodgson said. "Don't worry I'll be there."

* * *

They soon arrived at the Dallas airport; it was now just before midnight. Two more people came onto the jet; one was Ian Malcolm, the mathematician who was dressed in all black, and the other was Sean Dow, the Zoologist. Both men shook hands and introduced themselves with everybody else in the cabin. Both men sat towards the back of the jet. Before they took off, the Stewardess offered them a drink.  
"I'll have a coke," Sean said.  
"And same for me," Malcolm said.  
The Stewardess brought the drinks from the back of the jet in the storage. Once she was seated, the jet then prepared for takeoff.

The plane flew through the night. It was mostly a quiet, peaceful flight with only a bit of turbulence. Malcolm had shared his report that ultimately concludes that Hammond's island would fail based on equations. Malcolm explained to Grant and anyone else who was listening, that it was bound to fail because of Chaos Theory. He went onto explain that you can't predict complex systems, because even seemingly simple systems, will soon characteristically show unpredictable behaviour, because of tiny variations along the surface—as he called it. Grant personally was very interested in what was on this island, and why it was steeped in mystery and secrecy.

When they arrived at the San Jose airport, they swapped over from the jet to a rather large InGen helicopter. Also at the airport they had picked up another passenger, Dennis Nedry, who had flown down to meet them. He came onboard the helicopter, not offering to shake hands, to Grant he seemed rather preoccupied about something; though he was eating a chocolate bar. The helicopter soon took off to the skies. Heading out westward towards the ocean.

"So how long till we reach the island then?" Sean Dow asked.  
"Not long it's just a forty minute trip," Hammond answered, looking at him. "It's a wonderful island. Tropical jungle."  
"I'm looking forward to seeing it," Sean said.  
"Yes, no doubt," Hammond said.  
"How big is the island?" Sean asked.  
"About nine miles long and about four miles wide at its widest point." Hammond said. "Making it the largest privately owned animal reserve in all North America."  
As the helicopter approached slowly approached the island, they could see parts of it through the small windows.  
"We're flying towards the North End of the Island." Hammond explained.  
From what Grant could see it was covered in thick fog, making it almost impossible to see what was down there. As they approached the north tip of the island, Grant couldn't see anything apart from the ocean down below, with the waves crashing against the rocks.  
"Unfortunately we obviously have to land on the island, but it sometimes disturbs the animals and can be a bit to thrilling," Hammond said.  
The pilot's voice came through the intercom. "Starting the descent folks."  
The helicopter started descending through the fog. The whole helicopter was shrouded in fog. They could see glimpses of palm trees through the fog. Then they touched down on the ground on a helipad. Grant saw a man running up to the helicopter, as the sound of the rotors faded. The man opened one of the doors of the helicopter. The man was wearing a uniform, a baseball cap and had red hair.  
"Hi, I'm Ed Regis, and welcome to Isla Nublar," The man introduced himself. "And please mind your step."

They climbed out of the helicopter, and they began walking down a narrow path, down a hill. As they moved lower down the hill, the mist thinned, and Grant could see the extent of the island. Further south there was an open grassy land, beyond that was a dense forest filled with palm trees. But there was one tall trunk that rose above the palm trees; it was one big curving stump. The stump then turned to look at the arrivals. Grant realised it wasn't a tree; it was a living breathing animal. It was a dinosaur.  
"Oh my god," Grant said. He could see it was a sauropod. On the ground, coming out into the open there were several Parasaurolophus coming out to graze on the low lying bushes alongside some other duck-billed dinosaurs appeared.  
"Wow," Sean Dow said, in awe.  
"My God," Ellie said, as she heard one of the Parasaurolophus made a low trumpeting sound.  
The Parasaurolophus also glanced at the visitors.  
"They certainly look real," Malcolm said.  
"Well yes, they should do, shouldn't they?" Hammond said.  
"How many species have you got here?" Sean asked.  
"Sixteen," Hammond answered.

Gennaro himself was speechless. He couldn't believe that Hammond had managed to pull it off. He had been expecting this all along. He marvelled in the awesome power of genetic technology, this place would make millions—visitors, scientists, researchers, as well as all the many different souvenirs. He only hoped to God the island was safe. Especially with those reports in Costa Rica about the new Lizard.

Grant saw in the distance, a second and a third sauropod head appear above the palm trees, while the Parasaurolophus soon disappeared as quickly as they had come, hidden from the dense palm trees. He realised that they were the species Apatosaurus.  
"We will now head over to the visitor centre," Hammond said.  
They followed Ed Regis, who led the way. They went off to one side, following a path towards the nearest building. To the side of the path was a large sign that said 'Welcome to Jurassic Park'. They walked down the they walked down the narrow path, there were ferns and palm trees everywhere, to emphasise the fact they were entering another world, a prehistoric world, in their own time.  
"They look real," Ellie said.  
"Yeah," Grant said. "I want to inspect them, from toe to toe."  
"I suspect this changes your field a bit," Malcolm remarked.  
Grant looked at him. "It changes everything. We knew this might come sometime, as it had been discussed a lot. But I didn't imagine it would come so soon."  
Malcolm laughed. "Story of our species. People discuss changes, but often don't see them coming. And when they do people are surprised. Now people have the chance to study animals that have never been seen my mankind before."

Beyond a fence, they came to a swimming pool. The swimming pool spilled over into a series of mini waterfalls. By the side of the pool, there were ferns planted.  
"Looks lovely," Sean Dow said. "I didn't pack anything to wear to go swimming."  
Beyond the swimming pool, was a building. It was a low building with a series of glass pyramids on the roof.  
"That is the Safari Lodge," Ed Regis said.

They came over to the Safari Lodge, Grant immediately saw that the entire lodge was encased within a fence, with bars of inch-thick steel, the fence was gracefully landscape and painted black to resemble wrought iron. The fence was about twelve foot high, with a single entrance guarded by a security guard—though he wasn't armed. It looked like a fortress. Once they passed through the fence door, they were then shown to their rooms in the Safari Lodge.

On the inside, it looked like a typical lodge they would have on safari, with paintings that hung on the walls, show dinosaurs. They were led to their rooms, where they dropped off their bags for the weekend. The room was big enough with a small bathroom, and a television set.

After they had freshened up, they left the Safari Lodge and met up in the visitor centre building that was two stories high, and all with exposed black anodized girders and supports. There was a small auditorium that was dominated by a robot Tyrannosaurus Rex, which was posed menacingly by the entrance to an area labelled 'When Dinosaurs Ruled The Earth' in huge writing. They all met up outside the auditorium. Off to the side were a set of stairs that led to the upper level of the visitor centre, presumably where the facilities were, or souvenir shops—Grant didn't really know what to expect.  
"As you have realised that on this island there are genetically engineered dinosaurs on this island, which have been moved into a natural park setting environment. Now obviously that raises a lot of questions, like is the island safe, or whether or not dinosaurs have gotten off the island?" Gennaro said.  
"I'm going to save you a lot of time," Malcolm said.  
"You are?" Gennaro said, looking at Malcolm in the group.  
"Yes I will," Malcolm said. "It's very likely animals have gotten off this island."  
"Oh balls," Hammond said from the back of the group.  
"Why do you think that?" Gennaro said.  
"Because of what you're attempting here. Look this island is an attempt to recreate a natural environment from the past, to make an isolated world where prehistoric animals will roam freely. Correct?" Malcolm said.  
"Yes," Gennaro replied.  
"But from my point of view, such an undertaking is impossible. The mathematics is so overwhelming, that they don't need calculating." Malcolm said. "It's rather like asking you, if you were on a million dollar income per year, you know that tax is owed. And I know that overwhelmingly one cannot succeed at successfully duplicating in this way or hope to isolate it."  
"Well we have done it," Hammond said very irritably. "The animals are here in their enclosures. And anyway there are Zoos."  
"Let's be clear Zoo's don't recreate nature, in the same way, they take the natural environment, and modify it slightly for the holding pens. But most of the animals aren't in their natural environment. Some of these modifications fail. And often animals will escape. But using a zoo as a model for this park isn't correct because this particular park is far more ambitious than that." Malcolm said.  
Gennaro shook his head. "I don't understand."  
"Well it's very simple," Malcolm said. "Apart from the air, that flows freely. Nothing is supposed to get in or out. It is supposed to be isolated. The animals are never meant to mix with the rest of the world, they're never meant to escape."  
"And they never have." Hammond said, holding his ground.  
"Excuse me, but you don't know what you're talking about," Malcolm said.  
"How dare you talk to me like that?" Hammond fumed. "You arrogant little fart."  
"I think I can hear the sound of a helicopter." Gennaro said, glancing at Hammond. "If you follow me, and when we come back we will start the tour."

At the foot of the mountain, near the helipad where they had been a few hours ago, Gennaro was shouting at the top of his voice arguing with Hammond.  
"You invited who!" Gennaro shouted. His face all red.  
"Take it easy friend," Hammond said, as he watched the helicopter land on the helipad.  
"Are you out of your mind?" Gennaro was fuming.  
Grant glanced at Ellie and shook his head.  
"Now look here," Hammond said, starting to get annoyed with him. "I want to make it clear that—"  
"No, I'm going to make this clear. This isn't a social outing, this is an investigation into this island, because your investors are getting worried that it's out of control."  
"This is my island," Hammond said. "And I can invite whoever I want."  
"I'll shut you down, if I have to," Gennaro warned.  
"Don't threaten me," Hammond said. "This is my island."  
"Get them back on the helicopter." Gennaro said, but even as he said it, the helicopter was taking off back up into the sky.  
"Can't, it's already leaving." Hammond said, as the helicopter soon disappeared from view.  
"Damn you John," Gennaro said, shaking his head, as three kids came down the path towards them, being led by Ed Regis.  
"Let's discuss this later, we don't want to upset the children," Hammond said.  
"You invited one of their friends?" Gennaro said.  
"Yes, her parents have gone on holiday and she was staying with Lex at her house. So I decided to invite her as well. After all the park is made for children." Hammond said.  
"Hi Grandpa!" The boy and one of the girl's said. The boy was wearing a t-shirt, shorts and trainers, while the girl was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, trainers and was carrying a baseball and a baseball glove.  
"Hello Mr. Hammond," The other girl said. She was wearing a long sleeved top, jeans, and trainers. She had long dark hair.

As soon as Tim arrived he could see that his grandfather was in an argument with the red face man opposite. The other adults stood behind them looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. Both the other girls could sense the tension as well, Alexis and Sara.  
"I'll introduce you to everybody," Ed Regis said, looking at the kids. "This is Tim Murphy, Lex Murphy and Sara Roberts." He gestured to each kid. He then introduced the man, Grandfather was arguing with turned out to be a man called Gennaro. The woman wearing khaki shorts was apparently called Ellie Sattler, there was a bearded man stood next to her who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt—he was called Alan Grant. Tim recognised his name, from the books he wrote about dinosaurs. There was also a brown haired man with glasses, he was called Sean Dow. And finally there were two other people, one a rather fat man called Dennis Nedry, who had something to do with computers—he didn't shake the kids hands, which Tim thought was rather rude, and the other man was dressed in all black, with jet black hair, and glasses. He turned out to be called Ian Malcolm, and was a mathematician.

"I have your book," Tim said, to Alan Grant.  
"And what book is that Tim?" Alan said, smiling briefly.  
"_Lost World of Dinosaurs," _Tim answered.  
Lex snickered. "Dad says Tim has dinosaurs on the brain."  
"Dinosaurs on the brain," Alan repeated. "I think I have the same problem." He looked over at the grassy plains and palm trees, the Apatosaurs and the Parasaurolophus weren't here anymore—they must've gone off into the jungle.  
"Right let's get head back to the visitor centre, and start the tour," Ed Regis said.  
"This place looks nice," Sara said, talking to Lex, as they started walking to the visitor centre.  
"Hmm, maybe," Lex shrugged her shoulders.  
Alan fell into step alongside Tim and Ellie. Deep from within the jungle they heard a resonant animal call, it sounded like a bird, but deeper.  
"What was that?" Tim asked.  
"It was a dinosaur," Grant answered, sounding as serious as he could.  
All three kids laughed and chuckled, until they saw that all the other adults were serious and weren't smiling.  
"What do you mean?" Tim asked him.  
"This is a park, with genetically engineered dinosaurs," Grant said.  
"Wow," Tim said. As if on cue, they heard yet another deep resonant call from the jungle.


	6. Chapter 3 Tour of the Labs

Chapter 3 The Tour

Most of the group were waiting in the entrance hall of the visitor centre building, waiting to take the tour of the inside facilities. Before they started the tour they had a chance to use the bathroom.  
"So what do you think we will be shown on the tour?" Sara asked as she came out of the bathroom, glancing at all the other members of the tour group.  
"Probably how they made the dinosaurs," Grant said shrugging his shoulders. "What do you think of this place then?"  
"It looks nice, clean and exciting," Sara answered him, honestly.  
"Yeah, it looks pretty good to me," Sean Dow said, overhearing their conversation. "I just hope this tour doesn't last too long."

* * *

_Now I'm a god damn babysitter, on top of being a tour guide which neither of them was in his job description _Ed Regis thought as he waited in the visitor centre. He waited while some of the others had gone to the bathroom before they started the tour of the inside facilities. _I'm head of public relations here at Jurassic Park and he had a lot to prepare between now and when they open next year. Dealing with the PR Firms in London and San Francisco, and the agencies in New York and Tokyo was hard work, especially when none of them could yet be told what this island's real attraction was. _Ed Regis thought to himself. Because of this he felt a little bit annoyed with Hammond for bringing these three kids here.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting Ed Regis then counted the heads after a few minutes, and they were one person short. After a few seconds Ellie Sattler emerged from the bathroom.  
"Alright, let's get this tour started on the second floor," Ed Regis said.  
Tim and the others followed Ed Regis up the black suspended staircase. Soon after they reached the top of the stairs, they walked past a sign labelled;  
'Closed Area  
Authorised Personnel Only  
Beyond This Point'

Tim felt a thrill when he saw the sign. As they walked down the second floor hallway, one wall was glass that was looking onto a balcony overlooking palm trees in the mist, on the other wall were several doors labelled 'Park Warden', 'Guest Services', and 'General Manager'. Halfway down the corridor, they passed yet another glass door that was marked with the international sign for biohazards and two other warning signs down below:  
'Caution  
Teratogenic Substances  
Pregnant Women Avoid Exposure To This Area'  
followed by another warning:  
'Danger  
Radioactive Isotopes In Use  
Carcinogenic Potential'

Tim felt the adrenaline and the excitement running through his body. He felt slightly disappointed when he heard Ed Regis say "Never mind the signs, they're up for legal reasons, everything is perfectly safe." He led them through the door, where there was a security guard on the other side. They paused before a set of windows, and peered into a darkened room, which Regis explained, was the control room for Jurassic Park. There was a vertical glass see through map of the park, and facing it a bank of computers. Some of the screens showed data, though Tim didn't really understand what any of it meant, while some of the screens showed video images from the park. Inside the room there were just two men standing and talking.  
"The man on the left is our chief engineer John Arnold," Ed Regis pointed to a man wearing a short sleeve and was smoking a cigarette, "And the man next to him is our Park Warden, Robert Muldoon, the famous hunter from Nairobi," Muldoon was a strongly built man, who was wearing; khaki shorts, short sleeved top, and had a pair of sunglasses dangling from his shirt. He turned to look at the group, gave them a cool nod of the head, and then looked back at the computer screens.  
"I'm sure you all want to look at this, but first you'll want to see how we obtain our Dinosaur DNA, which I'm sure you've been wondering how it's done." Ed Regis said.  
Grant agreed with that. _Because to clone a dinosaur, you would need dinosaur DNA but there isn't any, except until now obviously._

The sign on the door said 'Extraction', and like all the doors in this laboratory building, it opened with a security card; Ed Regis slipped it into the slot by the door, it blinked from a red colour to a green colour—meaning it had been accepted. The door then opened. Inside the room, Tim saw a small room bathed in green light, where four technicians in lab coats were peering into double-barrelled stereo microscopes or looking at images on high resolution video screens the room was filled with yellow stones. The stones were in glass shelves, in cardboard boxes, and in large pull-out trays. Each stone was tagged and numbered in black ink. Grant realised these yellow stones were amber.

Ed Regis then introduced the group to a man named Henry Wu, a slender man in his thirties; he was Chinese or Oriental looking. "Dr. Wu is our chief geneticist; I'll let him explain what we do here."  
Henry Wu smiled. "I'll try my best. Genetics is a bit complicated, but I expect you'll be wondering where our DNA comes from."  
"It had crossed my mind." Grant said, nodding his head.  
"There are actually two possibilities to get DNA; one is to use Loy's antibody extraction technique where we can sometimes get DNA straight from dinosaur bones." Wu explained.  
"What kind of a yield?" Grant asked.  
"Twenty percent of the proteins can be recovered from grinding up the bones," Wu said. "But only as a backup. Our first choice is using amber." He held up one of the yellow stones.  
"That's rather clever." Malcolm said nodding.  
"I don't get it," Grant shook his head.  
"Tree sap often flows over insect and traps them. Then they get preserved in this sticky residue. Insects like today would often suck the blood from the dinosaurs." Dr. Wu said.  
"Suck the blood," Grant repeated. "My god that should work."  
" It does work. If an insect does have any foreign blood cells, we would be able to extract them. Which is what we have been doing for the past five years. It is a slow process but it has paid off. Well you've seen some of the animals as you arrived." Dr. Wu said.

They then went into the next room, through a set of sliding doors. This room was chilled, and there was a loud humming sound. There were two six foot tall round towers that stood in the centre of the room, and along the walls there were rows of waist high stainless steel boxes.  
"This is our high tech Laundromat," Dr. Wu explained to them. "The boxes along the walls are Hamachi Hood gene sequencers. They are being run at a very high speed by these Cray XMP Supercomputers." He said.  
Then Grant remembered what Morris back in Montana had told them. So this is what they needed the computers and the gene sequencers for. It made sense now.  
"As a matter of fact, you are standing in a very powerful genetics factory." Dr. Wu said.  
They walked past some of the gene sequencers, and it was going so fast, it looked like a blur. But Henry Wu slowed down an image on one of the screens; it just showed lines upon lines of coding.  
"Here you can see the actual structure of Dinosaur DNA," Dr. Wu continued. "The sequence is made up of four basic compounds—adenine, thymine, guanine, cytosine. This small amount of DNA is probably enough to make a single protein like a hormone or enzyme. Now if for some reason there is an injury in one line of coding, the computer can find a fragment of DNA that overlaps the injury or problem and will tell us what is missing. It will then repair it."  
"And once the computer has analysed the DNA, how do you know what animal it encodes?" Grant asked.  
"We mainly do this by basically growing it, and seeing what it is." Henry Wu said.  
"When the computer works out the sequence of the DNA, do you just use dinosaur DNA or other species?" Grant asked.  
"Well we use contempary DNA, and since its not that different from other species, we do use Frog DNA to fill in some of the gaps in the code." Dr. Wu explained.

Tim was beginning to grow more and more impatient as this tour wore on; he just wanted to go out and see the dinosaurs, rather than how it was made. The same way that he preferred to watch movies or play videogames on his computer than learning how they were made and all the different stages they went through in the process. They came to the next door that was labelled 'Fertilization', which Dr. Wu unlocked with his security card. Tim sighed as they saw yet another room filled with lab technicians working at microscopes. There was a backroom lit by ultraviolet light. Dr. Wu explained that their DNA work required the interruption of cellular mitosis at precise moments and hence why they kept some of the most dangerous, virulent toxins in the world such as helotoxins, colchinoids, beta-alkaloids, which were kept in syringes in the UV room. There were also big walk in freezers with shelves of frozen embryos stacked in rows. Tim looked over at Lex who was bored, Dennis Nedry yawned, while even Malcolm didn't look that interested now. It looked as though all of them just wanted to see the dinosaurs.

Henry Wu led them into the next room, which was marked 'Hatchery'. Dr. Wu explained that it was warm and damp in this room; he explained that it was ninety degrees Fahrenheit and a relative humidity of one hundred percent, with a higher O2 concentration; which was more like Jurassic atmosphere. The Hatchery was so far the biggest room they had been in yet, it was bathed in an infrared light. There were eggs laid out on long tables, their pale outlines obscured by a low lying mist. Dr. Wu explained that Reptilian eggs contained yolk but no water at all, which is why the eggs needed the mist to extract the water from. There were about twenty tables in total, each table was labelled underneath such as MAIA 150/2, STEGO 300/4. Waist deep in the mist, the workers moved from table to table, turning the eggs over every hour and checking the temperatures with sensors.

"In this hatchery, we have produced more than a dozen crops of extractions giving us a total of two hundred and thirty eight living animals," Dr. Henry Wu said. "Our survival rate is somewhat ten percent, and we naturally want to improve that. But because of computer analysis we're working with five hundred variables; one hundred and twenty environmental, another two hundred intra-egg, and the rest from the genetic material itself. Our eggs are plastic and the embryos are inserted mechanically and then hatched here."  
"How long do they take to grow?" Sean Dow asked.  
"Our Dinosaurs mature rapidly, taking two to four years to reach adult size. So we do have a number of adult specimens in our park."  
"What do the numbers mean?" Sean Dow asked.  
"These codes identify the various batch extractions of DNA, the first four letters identify the species being grown. So over there, Maia is Maiasaura, and Stego is Stegosaurus." Dr. Wu said

Grant saw several tables that were labelled differently, it said x0001/1 with 'presumed Oviraptor' scrawled underneath, another table had x0002/2 with 'presumed ', another table had x0003/3 with 'presumed Homacephale' and a fourth table had x0004/4 with 'presumed Iguanodon'.  
"What do these tables mean?" Grant asked, Henry Wu.  
"They are new batches of DNA," Dr. Wu explained. "The first time an extraction is done we don't know what the animal is. So for instance the first one says 'Presumed Oviraptor', so it should be an Oviraptor that grows out of those particular batches of eggs."  
"Is there anything hatching at the moment?" Grant asked out of curiosity.  
"No not at the moment," Dr. Wu said. "The Incubation period varies from animal to animal, but it generally runs to about two months. We try to stagger hatchings, to make less work for nursery staff." He said. "Actually those X's are due any day now really. We will now go to the nursery, to where the newborns are kept."

They came into the nursery; it was a large circular room, filled with rags and battered toys. There were two people in the room kneeling down, with their backs to them. One of them was female, who had long dark hair, while the other was a man.  
"What've you got today Katie?" Dr. Wu asked.  
"Just two baby Pachcephalosaurs," The woman answered.  
"Let's have a look," Dr. Wu said. Both of them got to their feet, and carefully stepped to the side. There were two infantile Pachycephalosaurs on the ground; they were about a foot and a half long and the size of a small monkey. The two Pachycephalosaurs had light brown skin on the underbelly and stomach, but along the back was a navy blue sort of colour. It had a small domed head that protected the skull. It walked upright on two feet, with a tail for balance.  
"May I touch it?" Sara said.  
"Go ahead," Katie said, smiling at her briefly.  
Sara walked over to the two infant dinosaurs, and she kneeled down. One of the Pachycephalosaurs bravely walked closer to Sara. Both animals made cute animal sounds. Sara outstretched her right hand towards it, and stroked it softly on the head. The animal had scaly skin like a reptile but it felt warm like a warm blooded animal.  
"Do Pachycephalosaurs live in herds?" Grant asked.  
"Yeah, we've got a number of them here in the park." Dr. Wu answered. "Sometimes they can get territorial though, but they don't really hurt each other."  
"Interesting," Grant said.  
"You'll be able to see them on the tour," Dr. Wu said.

"He's so cute," Sara exclaimed, as she continued to stroke the animal. "Would I be able to stay here or come back later on?"  
"Yes, later on after the tour," Katie said.  
"Shall we go down to the control now?" Ed Regis asked Dr. Wu, turning to look at him.  
"Yeah," Dr. Wu nodded.  
"We will be able to return later on then?" Grant asked.  
"Yes," Dr. Wu answered.

Ed Regis led them back to the control room. "Now that you know how the dinosaurs are made, you'll now get to see the control room for Jurassic Park, before we go out on—" He stopped through the thick glass window, the room was dark, the monitors were off except for three that showed spinning numbers and an image of a large boat.  
"Oh they're docking," Ed Regis sighed.  
"Docking?" Sean Dow asked him, as he couldn't see what was going on as his view was blocked by the other people in the group.  
"Every two weeks the boat from the mainland comes here to drop off supplies such as food for the animals, and anything else we may need. We don't really have a good harbour or even a decent dock to be honest. So it's difficult getting the ship in, especially if the seas are rough." Ed Regis explained. He gently rapped his hand against the window, but the men inside paid no attention to him. "I guess we'll have to wait then."  
"While we wait," Dr. Wu said. "You could go and have a look at the Velociraptors."  
"Velociraptor," Grant repeated. "You breed Raptors?"  
"Yeah, we've got about eight adult females," Ed Regis said. "They're pack hunters you know."  
"Will we see them on the tour?" Grant asked.  
"No, not for a while," Ed Regis shook his head. "The Velociraptors haven't been integrated into the park setting yet."  
"Why is that?" Malcolm asked him.  
"We've been having a bit trouble with the Raptors." Dr. Wu admitted.  
"Can we see them?" Dow asked either of them—Wu or Regis.  
"Just go around to the back of this building, past the support facility and you'll see the pen." Dr. Wu told them.  
"Alright then," Grant nodded. Grant, Malcolm, Sattler, Dow, and Tim began walking out of the corridor and back down to the entrance to the visitor centre, leaving Ed Regis, Dr. Wu, Sara and Lex behind.  
"Don't you want to see the Raptors?" Ed Regis asked them both.  
"No," Lex shook her head. "Can we go throw a few?" She gestured at her baseball and glove.  
"Yeah, all three of us?" Regis asked.  
"Yup," Lex responded.

* * *

Grant and the others walked around the back of the building. He glanced over at Tim, who was tagging along with them. He liked kids, as most kids were enthusiastic about dinosaurs, as much as he was to be honest.  
"What do you know about Velociraptor?" Grant asked Tim, making conversation with him.  
"It's a small carnivore, that hunted in packs," Tim answered after a few seconds. "Like Deinonychus."  
"Right," Grant nodded. "Although the evidence for pack hunting is actually circumstantial, because obviously we've never seen them alive. But we assume they hunted in groups to bring down larger prey like hadrosaurs, ceratopsians or even young sauropods."  
"If they did hunt in groups, that would suggest they had some sort of intelligence. Like co-ordinating attacks." Sean Dow put in.  
"Right," Grant nodded. "They were more intelligent than most dinosaurs."  
They soon left the visitor area behind, and they soon heard the humming sound of generators nearby and smelling the faint odour of gasoline. They passed through a grove of palm trees and saw a large, low concrete shed with a steel roof. The humming sound seemed to be coming from in there. They looked into the shed for a couple of moments.  
"It must be a generator," Ellie said.  
"It's rather big," Grant said as he peered inside. The actual power plant went two stories below ground level; a vast complex of whining turbines and piping that ran down into the Earth, which was lit by electric bulbs that hung from the ceiling.  
"Is it for the computers?" Tim asked.  
"Well obviously some of it will power the computers, and the laboratories," Sean Dow said.  
"They can't need all that power just for a resort." Malcolm said, shaking his head. "It's enough power for a small village."  
"They probably keep the animals in enclosures, so it could be used to power up fences," Sean Dow suggested.

After they left the shed, they kept on walking northwards. They could soon hear the sound of bleating from animals. They soon came to a small animal enclosure—the bleating sound was coming from the sound of goats. Grant estimated there were fifty to sixty goats in there.  
"What are they for?" Ellie asked.  
"They probably feed them to the dinosaurs," Grant said, shrugging his shoulders.  
The group walked on, following a dirt path, walking through a dense bamboo grove. At the far side, they soon came to a chain link fence that was twelve feet high, with spirals of barbed wire at the top of the fence. There was a hum of electric from the outer fence—the fence was electrified. Beyond the fence, Grant saw a dense cluster of ferns that made it difficult to see anything He heard the sound of crunching footsteps coming then silence.  
"I don't see anything," Tim said mumbling.  
"Shhh," Ellie said, turning to look at him, placing a finger on her mouth.  
Grant still couldn't really see anything. He could hear the buzzing of flies in the air.  
Ellie tapped him on the shoulder and pointed. Amid of the ferns, Grant could now see the head of an animal. It was motionless, partially hidden because of the fronds. Its eyes were staring at them coldly. From a pointed snout, it had a large set of teeth that looked incredibly sharp—it could easily rip through flesh. The head reminded Grant of a crocodile, it looked like an upright crocodile, with leathery skin and it had a pebble texture.

As Grant watched a single forelimb reached up very slowly to part the ferns beside the animals face. Grant saw that the limb was strongly muscled. The hand had three grasping fingers that each ended in curving claws. The hand gently pushed the ferns aside. The animal just stood there, motionlessly, staring at Alan and the others.  
_It looks incredible,_ Grant thought to himself. _An animal not from out world._  
Suddenly the attack came from the left and the right, two charging Raptors covered the ten yards to the fence in just a few seconds, with frightening speed and agility. Grant got the blurred impression of powerful six-foot tall bodies, with stiff balancing tails, limbs with curving tails and open jaws with jagged sharp teeth. The animals snarled as they came forward, and then they leapt bodily into the air, raising their hind legs with their dagger claws. They struck against the fence in front of them, throwing off hot sparks of electricity. The Velociraptors fell back to the ground, hissing and snarling like snakes, like reptiles. The third and final animal leapt up to strike the fence at chest level. Tim screamed as sparks exploded all around him. With one final snarl, all three Raptors disappeared as soon as they had come, they left behind a faint odour of decay and hanging acrid smoke.  
"Holy crap," Tim said in awe.  
"That was so...amazing." Ellie said.  
"Pack hunters, it's all instinct to them," Grant said, shaking his head.  
"Co-ordinated as it was," Malcolm said. "I wouldn't call them tremendously intelligent."  
On the other side of the fence, deep within the dense palm trees, they still heard the animals snorting and snarling. Several heads were poking out above the foliage, looking at the visitors; with what Grant thought was intent.

A black skinned man, dressed in overalls and white safety rubber boots. "Are you alright?" He asked the visitors.  
"Yeah, we're fine," Grant said.  
"They had set off the alarms," The man said, as he looked at the charred fence. "They attacked you?"  
"Yeah, not to smart are they?" Malcolm asked.  
The man paused. "Be thankful for the fence, sir."

After the attack they made their way back to the visitor centre, so they could finish off the tour of the indoor facilities.  
"I have to say they are remarkably fast," Malcolm remarked.  
"Yes," Grant nodded in agreement. "Much faster than any living reptile. Big lizards like Komodo Dragons have been clocked, fast enough to run down a man, but the Raptors behind that fence seemed to be even quicker than them."  
"They seemed to dart forward though a bit like birds," Malcolm said.  
"Yeah, they seem to share different traits," Sean Dow said. "As Dinosaurs don't fit into any particular living group of animals in our world. They look like reptiles, but are much quicker. They move like birds. I would love to stay here and study the dinosaurs.  
"So it doesn't surprise you? Their behaviour." Malcolm said. He seemed to be driving towards something. "Would say they are actual dinosaurs then?"  
"Yeah, I guess they are." Grant said shrugging his shoulders.  
"And the co-ordinated pack hunting?" Malcolm said.  
"Yes, that's to be expected," Grant replied. "What are you getting at?"  
"Well, they seem to co-ordinate the attack without language, how can that be done?" Malcolm asked.  
"Oh language isn't necessary, they can communicate with the eyes, as Chimpanzees will target an animal, stalk it and kill it. Just by using the eyes." Ellie put in.  
Tim was remaining quiet during the conversation just taking it in. _It's a shame they don't have those on the tour yet,_ He thought to himself. _Hopefully they have some other animals that are just as interesting to see._  
"So you would say they were trying to attack us?" Malcolm said. "Say they would've attacked us if it wasn't for the fence."  
"If it wasn't for the fence, we could all be dead yes," Sean Dow said.  
"The reason I'm asking these questions is because well..." Malcolm said pausing for a moment. "I've heard that lions and tigers are not born man eaters. These animals must learn from somewhere down the line that humans are easy to kill. Only afterward do they become man eaters."  
"I believe that's true," Grant said nodding.  
"I think I see what you're getting at," Sean Dow said.  
"Yes," Malcolm nodded. "Well these dinosaurs must be even reluctant than lions and tigers. After all they've never lived beside humans until now. But what I'm driving at is, have these dinosaurs somewhere down the line as it were, that humans are easy to kill?"  
Everyone became silent, in their own thoughts, for a few moments.  
"Well the only way they could know that, is if they tried..." Sean Dow said, trailing off.  
"Yes, if they ever got out of their enclosure," Grant said.  
"Let's pray to God that never happens," Sean Dow said, shaking his head.  
"In any case I'm very interested in seeing the control room now," Malcolm said.


	7. Chapter 4 The Start of the Tour

Chapter 4 The Start of the Tour

They were now in the control room. It was a rather big room as you would expect. There were several computers in the room. The man named Arnold had his own workstation, and so did Dennis Nedry. Grant stared at all the computers in the control room. Most of the screens showed data from around the park. Grant didn't really understand any of it to be honest. He didn't like computers at all, some were unreliable—they broke, they needed repairs, and only experts knew how to fix them. He could see that the others like Tim, Malcolm, Dow, and Gennaro were all comfortable. Even Ellie liked computers more than Grant did.  
"You want to know about control mechanisms?" John Arnold said, as he was sat in his chair, holding a lit cigarette in one hand. "We have high tech control systems."  
"Exactly what for example," Gennaro said.  
"For example, animal tracking," John Arnold said. He pressed a few buttons on his keyboard, and the vertical glass map lit up with a pattern of jagged blue lines. "That's our juvenile T-Rex. All his movements within the park in the last twenty four hours." He said. He pressed another button. "Previous twenty four." The scribbles were localised in a single area, around the southwest of the lagoon. "He's young, so he stays close to the water. And he stays away from the big adult Rex." Arnold explained.  
"What do you mean?" Sean Dow asked. "Wouldn't the younger T-Rex be the offspring of the big adult Rex?"  
"No, none of our dinosaurs breed." John Arnold said shaking his head.  
"What do you mean?" Sean Dow asked.  
"Didn't Dr. Wu explain this?" John Arnold said.  
"No we never asked," Dow said, shaking his head.  
"The animals in Jurassic Park are all male," Arnold said. "Dr. Wu made them all female because we obviously don't want them breeding in the park. As you know we all start our lives as female, but it takes some sort of added effect to make the embryo grow into a male. Dr. Wu and his scientists denied the embryos this. Hence they are all female. We may refer to the big Rex as 'He' but it is a she. Believe me they can't breed."  
"Where is the Big Rex anyway?" Gennaro asked.  
"Just a sec," Arnold said. He pressed a button on the screen, and a second jagged blue line appeared on the screen. "Hell I'll show you all the animals in the park." He pressed a few more buttons on his console. The map began to light up like a Christmas tree.  
"How accurate is this system?" Malcolm asked.  
"Within five minutes," John Arnold answered, glancing over his shoulder at him. "Let me put it this way, if we went out in a jeep, the animals would more or less be in the positions marked here on the map."  
"How often is it updated?" Malcolm asked him.  
"Every thirty seconds," Arnold answered.  
"That's pretty impressive," Dow said. "How's it done?"  
"We have motion sensors all over the park, most of them hard-wired others radio telemetered. Of course motion sensors won't tell you the species, but we also have video recognition so we can directly see what species it is. Even when we're not watching the computer is, checking where everybody is." Arnold answered.  
"Does the computer ever make a mistake?" Dow asked.  
"Only with the infants we introduced recently, because they are rather small images, but we don't panic because they usually always stay close to the herds." Arnold said. "We also have the category tally."  
"What's that?" Gennaro asked.  
"Once every fifteen minutes the computer tallies all the animals and puts them into different categories." Arnold said. He pressed a few buttons. "Like this."  
At the top of the table it said total animals 238. There was a list of dinosaurs going down the column; Tyrannosaurs, Maiasaurs, Parasaurolophus, Pachycephalosaurus, Stegosaurs, Triceratops, Procompsognathids, Othnielia, Velociraptors, Apatosaurs, Dilophosaurs, Pterosaurs, Hypsilophodontids, Ankylosaurs, Ouranosaurus and Gallimimus . Alongside the dinosaur names there were three columns; one was labelled 'Expected'—which Arnold explained were the amount of animals they had released into the park of each species. For instance there were two T-Rex's; the juvenile and the big adult T-Rex. Staring at the screen Grant noticed there were an unusual amount of Procompsognathids. The second column was labelled 'found'-the number of dinos found which in this tally identical to the amount expected. The third column was labelled 'version'.  
"How come there are so many more Procompsognathids in relation to the other dinosaurs?" Grant asked him.  
"Because we found out that Compy's are living scavengers, like modern day jackals." Arnold informed him. "We have a large number of them to clean up as it were."  
"You mean like carcasses?" Grant said.  
"Yes, but having only two hundred and thirty animals, and not all of them are adults, there aren't that many carcasses. When we first started, we were still learning the behaviours of different animals. We also soon discovered that Compy's eat waste. The waste from other dinosaurs. With huge dinosaurs here in the park like the sauropods, as you can imagine waste is a problem or at least was a problem. We've got a lot of dinosaurs that weigh in the five to ten tonne area so we we're glad to discover that they ate the waste of other dinosaurs." Arnold said. "So the Compy's eat the faeces and redigest it with a contemporary bacteria as it were."  
"Right so going back to the tally control," Malcolm said.  
"Right," Arnold said. "What you see here is a fresh look. It's an entirely separate counting procedure that isn't based on tracking data. The whole idea is that the computer can't make a mistake, because it compares two different ways of gathering data. If an animal were missing we'd know within five minutes."  
"I see," Malcolm said, sounding rather dubious. "Has it ever been tested?"  
"Well kind of," Arnold said. "An Othniellan got caught in the branches of a tree, and got strangled. One of the Stegos died of this illness that keeps bothering them. And in each case the animal stopped moving, and the computer signalled an alert within five minutes."  
"What's the right hand column?" Grant asked Arnold.  
"The current release versions of the animals. We're currently on version 4.3. and we were considering going to 4.4." Arnold explained.  
"Version releases?" Sean Dow asked. "You mean like software?"  
"In a way yes," Arnold said. "Sometimes there are bugs in the DNA, and as we discover these bugs, Dr. Wu's labs have to go back and alter it. And we need to keep track of what version of what we have out here."  
"Of course you do," Malcolm said impatiently. "Now going back to the matter of counting, I take it all the counts are done by motion sensors?"  
"Yes," Arnold replied, nodding in agreement.  
"And these sensors are everywhere in the park?" Malcolm asked yet another question.  
"Yeah pretty much, they cover ninety two percent of the land area. There are only few places we can't use them. Like on the jungle river, because the movement of the river and the rising convection currents screws up the motion sensors. But we have them nearly everywhere. If an animal goes into one of those zones, the computer remembers to look for the animal when it comes out. If it doesn't come out, it gives us an alarm." Arnold explained rather deeply.  
"Now then, my next question," Malcolm said. "Your tally chart shows fifty Procompsognathids, suppose that some of them aren't really the correct species, how would you show me that I'm wrong?"  
"Two ways," Arnold said. "First of all I can track individual movements against the other presumed Compy's, because they are social animals, they move in a group. We have two Compy groups in the Park, Group A and Group B."  
"Yes but—" Malcolm started.  
"The other way is direct visual," Arnold said. He punched buttons on the console, and the monitor changed, showing images of Compy's numbered 1 to 50. "These pictures are current ID images within the last five minutes."  
"Right okay," Malcolm said, nodding. "So you can see all the animals if you want to? Just in case."  
"Yeah, I can manually review all the images of all the animals in the park if I want to." Arnold said.

Tim sighed inwardly. He just wanted to see the dinosaurs now, even though learning about these computers was fairly interesting.  
"How about physical containment?" Gennaro asked. "Can they get out of their enclosures?"  
"Absolutely not," Arnold shook his head. "These are expensive animals Mr. Gennaro, we take very good care of them. We maintain multiple barriers, first of all the moats." He pressed a few buttons, and on the map it lit up with a network of orange bars. "These moats are never less than twelve feet deep and water filled, for some of the bigger animals, they are a bit more than that. Then we have electrified fences." He pressed another few buttons and lines of red suddenly appeared on the board. "We have fifty miles of twelve foot high fencing including twenty two miles going around the perimeter of the island. And these carry a ten thousand volt. The animals learn not to go near them very quickly."  
"But what if one got out?" Gennaro asked. "Hypothetically."  
"We'd go out and get it," Muldoon said, speaking for the first time in this rather long discussion. "We have different weapons to use such as tasers, tranquilisers, and electrified nets. All non-lethal, as Arnold said these are expensive animals."  
"And if one got off the island?" Gennaro asked.  
"They've been made lysine deficient; they'd die within twenty four hours of leaving Jurassic Park. They are genetically modified dinosaurs; they aren't designed to live in the real world." Arnold said.  
"What about the control system itself?" Gennaro said. "Can it be tampered with, like from the outside world?"  
Arnold shook his head. "The computer is independent in every way. It has its own independent power, its own backup power. It doesn't communicate with the outside world, so it can't be attacked or used by a remote modem. It's one hell of a goddamn system." Arnold puffed his cigarette.  
"So you could say, you don't have any problems then," Malcolm said.  
"Pfft, we've got endless problems here," Arnold said. "But none of the things you would worry about, such as caring for them, and like any other zoo in the world, disease is our biggest concern."  
"Diseases?" Gennaro asked, raising his voice in sudden alarm. "There isn't any way a visitor could become ill is there?"  
"Of course not, have you ever heard someone becoming ill by a reptile at the zoo. We don't worry about that, neither do normal zoos. What we worry about is the dinos dying of their own illnesses. And we have other programs monitoring health care."  
"What about mechanical systems?" Gennaro posing yet another question.  
Arnold glanced over at him. "You mean the rides?"  
Grant blinked in surprise. "Rides?"  
"Yeah we have rides like an amusement park. But none of them are up and running at the moment, apart from the basic dinosaur tour your about to take in a few minutes. We have the Jungle River Ride, that follows underwater tracks, and the Aviary Lodge Ride." Arnold said.  
"So you can basically run the whole park from here?" Malcolm asked, going back to his questions.  
"Yeah, I can run it single handed, if I have to. We've got so much automaton built into the system, the computer can track the animals, feed them, and water them for forty eight hours without supervision. As you can see for yourself, at the moment we don't have a large amount of staff here, so the computer does a lot of jobs for us." Arnold said.  
"So this is the system Nedry designed?" Malcolm asked. Dennis Nedry was sat over in the corner of the room sat at a computer, eating a candy bar, doing some typing. He also had a few cans of coke laying on the table. It looked rather messy in Grant's eyes, compared to the rest of the room that was rather clean.  
"Yeah, that's right," Nedry said, not looking up from his computer. "It's a hell of a system. Just with one or two bugs to fix."  
"Now the tour is about to start, unless you have any more questions to ask..." Arnold trailed off.  
"Yes just one, a research question," Malcolm said. "You showed us that you can track the Procompsognathids and you can visually display them individually. Can you do any studies of them as a group? Or measure them."  
Arnold began punching buttons into his keyboard. The monitor changed, it was now showing a line graph. Along the bottom it showed height for the number of animals. The graph was shaped like a mountain, going up steadily, peaking, and then came back down.  
"We can do all of that and very quickly," Arnold said. "The computer takes measurement data in the course of reading the video screens, so it is translatable either once. You see here we have a normal Poisson distribution for the animal distribution. It shows that most of the animal cluster around a central value, and a few are either larger or smaller than the average at the tails of the curve."  
"You'd expect that kind of graph," Malcolm said, looking at the graph carefully.  
"Yes, any healthy animal population shows that sort of distribution," Arnold said. "Now then, do you have any other questions?"  
"No," Malcolm said. "I've learned all I need to know."  
"Good, because the tour's about to start." Arnold said.

They soon came out of the control room.  
"It looks like a pretty good system to me," Gennaro said, sounding rather pleased. "I don't see how any animals had gotten of this island."  
"Don't you?" Malcolm said. "I thought it was completely obvious."  
"Wait a minute," Gennaro said. "You still think animals have gotten off the island?"  
"I know they have," Malcolm said.  
"But you saw yourself, how they track and count all the animals. They know where all the animals are at all times. And if one disappears, they get an alarm. How can one possibly escape?" Gennaro said shaking his head.  
Malcolm smiled at him. "It's quite obvious. It's just a matter of your assumptions. How you look at the island, and the data in the control room. In fact it's almost staring you in the face as proof that animals have gotten off the island."  
"Your assumptions," Gennaro said, shaking his head irritably.  
"I'm sure the tour will make everything clear." Malcolm said.

* * *

"This way everybody, this way," Ed Regis said. Two large land cruiser type jeeps came out of an underground garage beneath the visitor centre. Each vehicle pulled up, both were driverless and silent. Both vehicles had two antennas on the roof. Two workers beside Ed Regis began opening all the doors of the jeeps.  
Tim watched as Malcolm, Ellie Sattler, Grant, and Gennaro got into the first land cruiser.  
"Could I go with them?" Tim asked, looking at Regis.  
"They've got things to discuss," Regis shook his head.  
The rest of them got in the next jeep; Tim, Lex and Sara got into the back of the car while Dow and Regis got in the front of the vehicle.  
"These are electric cars by the way," Regis said, as they got into the car. "They are guided by a cable in the middle of the road, if you hadn't noticed already."  
In the back seat, Tim saw that there were two mounted computer screens on the dashboard and a box that looked like a CD-ROM; that was a laser disk player controlled by a computer. There was also attached to the dashboard a portable walkie talkie and a kind of radio transmitter—which probably meant the land cruisers could contact each other. There was also some odd goggles in the map pocket also at the front.  
"We're finally gonna see the dinosaurs," Tim said excitedly.  
"They better be worth the wait," Lex said, shaking her head.  
The workers then shut the doors of the Land Cruisers. Then they started moving along the track. Ed Regis clicked the intercom.  
"In keeping with the non polluting policies of Jurassic Park, these lightweight Toyota Land Cruisers have been built specially for us. So sit back and enjoy the tour." Regis said speaking loudly. "Oh and we can hear you back here, so be careful what you say."  
"Oh shit," Gennaro swore. "I never asked for those kids—"  
Ed Regis smiled, that looked put on. He pressed a button, and they heard a fanfare of trumpets through the speakers. On the screens it flashed 'Welcome to Jurassic Park'. A voice said, 'Welcome to Jurassic Park. You are now entering the lost world of the prehistoric past, a world of mighty creatures long gone from the face of the earth which you are privileged to see for the first time in history.'  
"That's the voice of David Attenborough," Ed Regis said. "We spared no expense."  
The Land Cruisers passed through a grove of low, stumpy palm trees. David Attenborough was saying 'You will notice the remarkable plant life that surrounds you. Those trees to your left and right are called cycads. You will also see more modern plants such as pine and fir trees, as well as swam cypresses.' The land cruisers moved slowly along the foliage. The first dinosaurs that we are going to visit are the small herbivorous dinosaurs known as Hypsilophodon and Othniella. If you look to your left, you may catch a glimpse of these animals now.'  
The two land cruisers stopped on a low rise, where a break in the foliage provided a view to the east. It was a sloping forested area, which opened to an area of grass three foot high. There were several small dinosaurs lying down the grass. They looked like big lizards, with green skin. Tim glanced over at the computer screens that were know showing pictures of Hypsilophodons and Othnielia, along with information about each species.  
"They don't look very big," Sara said, as she peered out of the window.  
"Not all dinosaurs were big," Dow said, from the front of the car.

'Hypsilophodons are the gazelles of the dinosaur world, they are small quick animals. They mainly roamed in places like England. We think these dinosaurs were successful because they had better jaws and teeth than their contemporaries did. In fact Hypsilophodon means 'High Ridge Tooth', which refers to their self sharpening characteristics of their teeth. Othnielia is in the same family as Hypsilophodon, which is called Hypsilophodontidae. Both Othniella and Hypsilophodon are small dinosaurs, and aren't very intelligent. About as intelligent as a domestic cow. You can see them in the plains ahead, or up in the branches of the trees.'  
"In the trees?" Lex said, leaning forwards in the seat, blocking Sara's view.  
"Hey, you're in the way," Sara said.  
"Sorry," Lex apologised.  
Tim could see the Othnielia up in the branches of the trees to one side. They were a different colour to the Hypsy's, they had a light green coloured underbelly, but Tim could see from the ones that had their back to them had brown coloured backs going all the way up to the neck. There were also Othniella lower down on the ground, eating low lying bushes.

After a few moments the cars started to move, they could hear the sound of the gears grinding. With that sudden noise, the nearby Hypsy's and Othniella jumped up into the air like kangaroos, bouncing across the grass.

* * *

"Gears are grinding," Arnold said in the darkened control room, looking at one of the monitor screens. "Have maintenance check vehicles BB4 and BB5 when they return later on."  
"Yes Mr. Arnold," replied a voice on the intercom.  
"That is a minor detail," Hammond said, walking into the room. Looking at the monitor, he could see the two land cruisers moving south through the park. He glanced over at Muldoon who was sat silently next to Arnold, also looking at the screens.  
"There are no minor details Mr. Hammond," Arnold said, as he puffed on a cigarette. Arnold was rather edgy at the moment. This is the first time the land cruisers had been used since they had bought them, and this was the first time that anyone had actually taken the basic tour of Jurassic Park. He had worked in other amusement parks, so from experience he knew that it took weeks to sort out a couple bugs in a single ride. But the problems with the rides here, had numerous problems, and it wasn't just the rides.  
"Don't be ridiculous, you're just a worrier," Hammond said.  
"I don't think so," Arnold shook his head. "Jurassic Park is the most ambitious park in all history. First of all Jurassic Park has the problems of any normal amusement park, such as ride maintenance, queue control, transportation, trash disposal, security just like other theme parks such as Disneyland. Secondly we have all the problems of a major zoo—health and welfare for animals, feeding and cleanliness, protections from insects, pests and allergies. Maintenance of barriers." Arnold took a deep breath. "And finally we're taking care of a population that hasn't ever been maintained or even seen before." He shook his head.  
"It's not as bad as all that," Hammond said.  
"Yes it is," Arnold said, sounding rather irritated with him. "You're not always here to see it. For some reason we can't keep the Triceratops in large groups or they fight each other for dominance but we don't why. The Tyrannosaurs sometimes get sick when they drink from the lagoon, we don't know why. The Hypsilophodons sometimes get skin rashes. The Stegosaurs sometimes get severely ill with diarrhoea even though we have already lost one animal. And the Velociraptors—"  
"Don't even get started on the Velociraptors," Hammond said. "I'm sick of hearing about them. About how they're the most vicious, dangerous creature's people have ever seen."  
"They are. They should all be destroyed." Muldoon said, in a low voice. Hammond didn't hear him.  
"You wanted to fit them with radio collars, and I agreed." Hammond said.  
"Yes but they still bit through them. Even if the Raptors never get out, we have to accept that Jurassic Park is and can be dangerous to the rest of the world." Arnold said.  
"Oh balls," Hammond said.  
"We now have sixteen extinct, prehistoric animals here alive in the park. With most of them being dangerous. We've had to delay the Jungle River Ride because of the Dilophosaurs, we've had to delay the Aviary Ride because of the Pterodactyls are so unpredictable and dangerous. These aren't engineering delays Mr. Hammond, these are problems with the animals." Arnold said.  
"You've had plenty of engineering delays, don't blame the animals." Hammond said very sternly.  
"And now the bloody gearshifts aren't working." Arnold complained.  
"Let's keep it in perspective right," Hammond said. "Once you get the engineering correct the animals will fall into place. They are trainable."  
"Trainable", Muldoon repeated under his breath. "Don't make me laugh."

* * *

Despite Muldoon's negative view towards the animals, for everyone else had the view that no matter how exotic the animals were here in the park , they would eventually learn how to behave like zoo animals.

"Meanwhile, how's the computer?" Hammond asked, turning to look at Nedry who was still sat at his computer.  
"It's coming along," Nedry said.  
"If you had done it right in the first place—" Hammond started, but Arnold placed a hand on his shoulder, reminding him it was better not to argue with Nedry while he was working.  
"It's an enormous system, there's bound to be glitches," Arnold said. In fact there were a few glitches like the fact the animal feeding program reset itself every twelve hours and not every twenty four hours, on top of that for some reason it wouldn't record feedings on a Sunday. Again Arnold didn't know why, he just knew it had to be fixed. But because of that, the staff could not get an accurate result of how much the animals were eating on a regular basis. So the list of errors went on and on.

* * *

'If you look to the left,' Said the voice of David Attenborough. 'You will see the dome of the aviary, which is not yet finished for visitors.' Tim could see sunlight glinting off aluminium struts in the distance. 'If you look below you will see our Mesozoic Jungle River, if you are lucky you may catch a glimpse of a very rare carnivore.'

Tim looked at the screens inside the land cruiser that now showed the head of an animal, like a reptile with a flaming red crest. The car was going along a high ridge, overlooking a fast moving below. The river was almost enclosed on either side by dense foliage.  
'The animals you see are Dilophosaurs,' the recording said.  
Tim saw one single Dilophosaurus crouched on its hind legs by the river, drinking. It was built like a typical carnivore, with strong hind legs, heavy tail, smaller but still strong forelimbs, long neck. Its ten foot ball body was spotted yellow against black like a leopard. On the head it had two broad curving crests ran along the top of head from eyes to the nose. The crests met in the centre, making a V shape above the dinosaurs head. The crests had red and black stripes. The animal gave a soft hooting cry, like an owl, but deeper.  
"They're pretty," Lex said.  
"Yeah, they look nice," Sara agreed with her.  
'Dilophosaurus is one of the earliest carnivores,' the recording said. 'We now know they're poisonous.'  
"That's pretty cool," Tim said, smiling as he heard the recording. _Poisonous dinosaurs!_ He thought to himself.

The two land cruisers then turned a corner, leaving the Dilo's and the Jungle River behind.  
'If you look on the bluff to your right, you'll see Les Gigantes the site of our three star restaurant. Make your reservations in your hotel room by pressing four.' The tape said.  
Tim looked up at the bluff and saw just a construction site, with scaffolding and struts.  
"Not expected to be finished until December," Ed Regis said.  
'Continuing with our prehistoric tour, we will now be stopping by the next enclosure that holds herbivores of the ceratopsidae family group, Triceratops' the tape said. 'If you look to your right you can probably see them now.'

They all looked to the right. Tim had to peer over both Sara and Lex, but he could see two animals stood there in a grassy plain. There was a break in the dense foliage. The Triceratops looked a bit bigger than a Rhino but had the same gray skin colour. The horns of the Rhino over each eye curved about five feet up in the air; which would've been very dangerous for any predator like T-Rex who would've been hunting these animals. They also had the beaky snout of a Rhino.  
'Triceratops have a fan shaped crest behind their heads that is very strong made of solid bone. These animals weigh seven tons each. Even though they look dangerous, they are rather docile. Like all the herbivores here in the park, they are social animals. They remember who their handlers are, and allow themselves to be petted. But they can turn aggressive like Rhinos.'

Lex rolled down Sara's window, while leaning over her, she shouted "Hey you stupid dinosaur, why don't you do anything?"  
"Watch out," Sara said, trying to twist her body to make some extra space.  
"Don't annoy the animals, Lex," Regis warned her.  
"Whatever," Lex said, turning away from the animals as Sara rolled up the window. "It's not as though they can hurt us."  
"That isn't the point though is it," Regis said, shaking his head.


	8. Chapter 5 Malcolm's Proof

Chapter 5 Malcolm's proof

We will now move on to our main attraction,' the tape said. 'Tyrannosaurus Rex'. The land cruisers rumbled forwards. 'Tyrannosaurus Rex lived in the Cretaceous period. In point of fact, T-Rex along with Triceratops were some of the last dinosaurs to ever live, before the K-T extinction event.'  
The land cruisers stopped at the rise of a hill. They were now overlooking a forested area that was sloping down towards the edge of the lagoon. The sun was falling to the west, making the whole of Jurassic Park bathed in this soft pink light. The surface of the lagoon rippled in pink crescents, further south they saw the Apatosaurs, various duck-billed dinosaurs such as Parasaurolophus, Ouranosaurus—that had a huge sail on its back and Maiasaura. Grant also saw there were numerous Gallimimus and the domed Pachycephalosaurus drinking by the lagoon. Everything was quiet apart from the soft but still audible drone of cicadas.

It was this sort of landscape that made Tim think they really had been thrown back in time, to when Dinosaurs ruled the Earth. "Wow." He muttered under his breath.  
"It works doesn't?" Ed Regis said into the intercom. "Sometimes I just come out here, and like to sit, and relax. While watching the landscape."  
"Where's T-Rex?" was Grant's response.  
"Good question. You often see the juvenile T-Rex by the lagoon drinking from it." Ed Regis replied.  
"How big is it?" Grant asked.  
"Well it's almost a third grown now, stands eight feet high," Regis said. "The other's a fully grown Tyrannosaur."  
"So where are they?" Grant said. "He could be hunting the Apatosaurs."  
"Hahaha," Regis responded. "He would if he could. The T-Rex enclosure is completely enclosed by trenches and fences. They've been well disguised mind you. But no they can't get out."  
"I see," Grant replied, his voice coming through the radio at the front of the car.  
_I can't wait to see T-Rex,_ Tim thought to himself, getting rather excited.  
They all waited in anticipation, for the T-Rex to appear. In the centre of the field, a small cage rose up into view—from lifted hydraulics from underground Grant surmised. The cage bars slid down and disappeared, there was a goat tethered to the centre of the field. The goat was bleating, the sound continuous.

* * *

"Look at them," Hammond said, looking at the monitor screens in the control room. "They're eager to see our main attraction, T-Rex. They've all come for the danger." He sounded rather excited.  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Muldoon said, twirling his keys on his finger in anticipation. He shared Arnold's apprehension—as it was the first time visitors had ever come to the park. He had been offered the job to as a game warden of Jurassic Park, which had coincided with wanting to leave Africa, the contract was a decent pay and it was a two year contract, with an option to renew it. But he was very surprised to find out they were genetically engineered dinosaurs rather than normal animals. After spending the last few months working here, he thought that several of the animals were too dangerous to keep in a park setting, partly because everybody knew so little about these animals—it had been the first time that anyone had ever seen a living dinosaur apart from the movies. Because it was only recently they found out that the Dilo's were poisonous until they had been observed when hunting rats and possums, they had observed that they could spit the poison and also inject it with a bite. But it had attacked one of the workmen here, nearly blinding him.

After that episode, Hammond agreed to study Dilo venom, which had been found to contain several different toxic enzymes. It was also discovered they could spit a considerable distance away—which posed the problem they could blind a visitor. They had tried to examine them, and remove their poison sacs—but they had been unsuccessful in both attempts, because nobody knew where the venom was being secreted and Hammond wouldn't allow one to be killed.

Then there were the two T-Rex's, especially the adult Rex. If it ever broke out of its pen, it would be difficult to stop it. It's sheer size and strength is going to be hard stopping. Muldoon also worried about the Velociraptors; they were incisive hunters, rather intelligent, and very fast. They had strong clawed limbs on all fours and powerful tearing jaws; making them top predators. Because they were working with such dangerous, unpredictable dinosaurs, he wanted guns for security and protection—what if there was a power cut with over fifty or more visitors here, it would be a total catastrophe, and InGen would be sued for millions. He wanted shoulder LAW missile launchers, because hunters like himself from experience knew how difficult it was to bring down a four ton animal, but most of these dinosaurs weighed double that amount. Initially Hammond refused, but they had to compromise as Muldoon threatened to quit and take his story to the press. So in the end he had two specially built laser guided missile launchers were kept in a locked room in the basement. Only Muldoon had the keys to the room—the ones he was holding now.  
"I'm going downstairs," Muldoon said.  
Arnold from his station, glanced over at him and nodded in agreement.  
"As long as you're up, can you get me a coke?" Nedry asked him, from his work station.  
Muldoon glanced over at him as he walked out the doorway, and rolled his eyes. _All ever he ever does is stuff his face, and he's no quicker to fixing all the bugs in the system, than he was when he arrived._ He thought to himself.

* * *

They were still waiting in the car, patiently for the T-Rex to appear. The bleating became louder. Grant watched as the goat tugged at the tether, racing frantically back and forth. They soon smelled the odour, a horrible garbage stench of putrefaction, and decay that drifted up the hillside toward them. The smell had wafted through the car without much difficulty.  
"She's here," Malcolm whispered.  
The goat was tethered in the centre of the field, which was about thirty yards from the nearest trees. So Grant suspected it would be somewhere in the trees. But at first he couldn't see anything. He realised he was looking too low; he then saw the animal's head, about twenty feet off the ground, half concealed among the upper branches of the palm trees.  
Malcolm whispered, "Oh my God...she's as big as a bloody building."  
Grant could see the head; he estimated it was about four or five feet long, mottled reddish brown with huge fangs and jaws. The Tyrannosaur's jaws moved once; opening them and closing them. Then suddenly it sprang forward, revealing her huge body and in four bounding steps covered the distance from the trees to the goat. She bent down and bit the goat through the neck. The bleating stopped almost instantly. Poised over her, the Tyrannosaur became hesitant, looking in all directions then staring up at the land cruisers behind the fences that protected them.  
Malcolm whispered, "Can she see us?"  
"Oh yes," Regis replied over the intercom.  
The T-Rex then bent her head down, and sniffed the carcass of the goat, but she didn't eat it. She seemed rather hesitant.  
"What's she afraid of?" Malcolm asked, looking at Grant.  
"Probably the other Tyrannosaur," Grant shrugged his shoulders.  
The huge T-Rex then bent over the carcass again, and began tearing pieces of flesh with its jaws. Blood dripped from its mouth. Even from where they were sat, they could hear the crunching of bones.  
"Ew, that's revolting," Lex said.  
With in a few moments the T-Rex finished off its meal and then with one last glance back at the land cruisers, she made her way back into the jungle, disappearing from view.  
'Ladies and Gentlemen, Tyrannosaurus Rex,' The tape said as the land cruisers rumbled forwards, moving through the foliage.  
Malcolm sat back in his seat. "That was fantastic, well worth the wait," He remarked.  
Gennaro wiped his forehead, covered in sweat. He looked a little bit pale.

* * *

Henry Wu came into the control room, and could hear the voices from the land cruisers on the radio. Their voices were rather tinny.  
"-Christ, if an animal like that ever got out," Gennaro was saying. "Hardly anything could stop it."  
"No natural enemies," A female voice said. "Especially in the modern day world."  
In the control room, Hammond said "Damn those people, they're so negative."  
Henry Wu glanced over at him. "They're still talking about an animal escaping? We've got it all under control."  
"It's that Malcolm, stirring trouble," Hammond replied. "He was against this from the beginning. He's got his theory that you can't imitate nature and that you can't predict complex systems and all that nonsense. But there are zoos all over the world. I don't know what his problem is. He should be enjoying seeing these animals in the living rather as fossils in a museum. In fact that goes for all of them. I hope Malcolm doesn't try to panic Gennaro into shutting down the park."  
"Can he do that?" Wu asked him, in a rather serious tone.  
"No, not really, but he can try. He can make trouble if he wants. He could go to the San Jose Government, and make a deal with them or something." Hammond said. "Or frighten away our Japanese investors."  
Arnold stubbed his cigarette on the ash tray on his desk. "We believe in the park, let's see how it plays out. We have everything under control."

Muldoon stepped off the elevator, and nodded to the ground floor guard, and he walked downstairs to the basement. He flicked on the lights. The basement was filled with two dozen land cruisers, arranged in neat rows that would one day all be used for visitor tours of the park. In one corner there was a gas jeep—one of two as Harding had taken the other earlier this morning. The gas jeeps could go anywhere in the park, and were used by the maintenance crew, Muldoon, Harding and anyone else who needed quick transportation around the island. The jeeps were painted with a diagonal red stripe, because for some reason it discouraged the Triceratops from charging the car.  
Muldoon moved past the jeep, and walked over to an unmarked steel door that contained the weapons. He unlocked the door with his key, and pushed the door too. Gun racks lined the interiors; he pulled out a Randler shoulder launcher and a case of canisters. He placed the two gray rockets under his other arm. He locked the steel door behind him, and then placed the weapons in the back of the gasoline jeep. He then heard the distant rumble of thunder.

* * *

"Urggh it better not rain and ruin the landscape now," Ed Regis remarked with a dull tone of voice as he glanced up at the sky. The land cruisers had stopped again outside what Regis called 'Sauropod Swamp', however as Tim looked over at the lagoon, there was only one species of Sauropod—Apatosaurus, while the majority were other species, such as Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus and different species of Hadrosaurs—Parasaurolophus, Maiasaura and Ouranosaurus. So it was an odd name to call it to be honest.  
'The long necked dinosaurs you see are called Apatosaurus,' the tape was saying. 'They can weigh up to thirty tons. You will also see that there are three different species of Hadrosaurs; Parasaurolophus walker, Maiasaura peeblesorum, and Ouranosaurus nigeriensis. Parasaurolophus has a large, elaborate cranial crest, which at its largest forms a long curved tube projecting upwards and back from the skull. It is one of the rarest of the Hadrosauridae family. Parasaurolophus can grow up to fifteen feet tall, and its name means 'Similar Saurolophus'. Maiasaura has the typical hadrosaurid flat beak, and thick nose. Maiasaura means 'Good Mother Lizard' and can grow up to over ten feet tall. Ouranosaurus, as you may have noticed has the large sail on its back, which we believe can be used as a source of nutrition as it lived in harsh conditions. Ouranosaurus means 'Valiant Lizard' and again it can grow up over ten feet tall. The bird like creatures you see are called Gallimimus bullatus, which means 'Chicken or Rooster mimic'. It can grow over six feet tall, and it definitely resembles a bird like an ostrich, with a small head, long neck, short arms, long legs, and a long tail. You may notice that the eyes are located at the sides of its head, meaning it didn't possess binocular vision. The last and final species you will see here is Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis. It has a rather thick skull roof, which is the dome that protects its brain and can be used for butting as it were. Pachycephalosaurus can grow up to eight feet tall, and can weigh up to just one ton. Pachycephalosaurus means 'thick skull lizard'.

Tim watched as all the herbivorous dinosaurs socialised with each other, while at the lagoon. Some of the Hadrosaurs were stood up on hind legs, reaching the higher up branches of the trees. There were also smaller, younger dinosaurs—infants of various species with the adult species. While the Gallimimus trotted around a bit, which seemed like fairly active animals compared to some, like the Trikes earlier.  
'The dinosaurs of Jurassic Park don't breed,' the tape informed them. 'The young infant dinosaurs you see were introduced a couple of months ago, but the adults nurture them anyway.'  
There was the rolling growl of thunder, the sky getting darker and more menacing.  
"Looks like there could be a storm," Ed Regis sighed.  
The cars started moving forwards. Tim looked back to see the herbivores once more, but something else caught his attention. Off to one side, he saw an animal moving quickly. He recognised it instantly as it had brownish stripes on its back.  
"Stop the car!" Tim exclaimed.  
"What is it?" Regis asked.  
"Quick, stop the car!" Tim yelled.  
"What's wrong with you?" Sara said, Lex rolled her eyes.  
"I saw a Raptor in that field." Tim explained. "It was free, not in its enclosure."  
'We now move on to our last two prehistoric animals on the tour, Stegosaurus and Anklyosaurus.' The tape said.  
"Oh I don't think so," Ed Regis said in disbelief. "Not a Raptor. Must've been an Othy or a Hypsy."

* * *

There was babble on the intercom, as the news was relayed to the others.  
"This is professor Malcolm," The voice came over the intercom. "I just have one question about the Raptor you just saw. How old did you say it looked?"  
"Younger than the ones we saw in the pen," Tim replied honestly.  
"That's fine," Malcolm said.  
"I only saw it for a second or two." Tim said.  
"Can't we go back and look?" Grant asked.  
"No, we will be able to after the Stegosaurs, as the land cruisers come back on a loop as it were. But not at this minute." Ed Regis replied.  
"I'm sure it wasn't a Raptor," Ed Regis said, trying to sound confident.  
"You don't know that," came the voice of Gennaro. "Christ, this is what we were worried about. If one can get out, then the whole lot can."  
'The Stegosaurs are a mid Jurassic animal, evolving about a hundred and seventy million years ago. Stegosaurus means 'Roof Lizard'. Stegosaurs grew over ten feet tall.'  
"Well I know I saw a Raptor," Tim said. "It didn't look like an Othy or a Hyspilophodon."

* * *

In the control room, Arnold glanced over at Henry Wu, who was stood a few feet behind him. "What do you think the kid saw?"  
"It must've been an Othy or a Hypsy," Wu shrugged his shoulders.  
Arnold nodded in agreement. "We have a hell of a time tracking them because they spend so much time up in the trees."  
"You can't be too sure," Muldoon said, muttering under his breath. "I wouldn't be surprised."  
"What annoys me the most," Hammond said, the annoyance definitely creeping into his tone of voice. "Is that we built this amazing park, and they aren't enjoying it one bit."  
"That's their problem," Arnold replied, stubbing a cigarette in his ash tray.  
"They're just criticising it, trying to find all the negatives." Hammond said sulking.  
"Well once we open it to the world, it will be different. Kids from all over the world will want to come and see these animals." Arnold said.  
"True," Hammond said, nodding.  
The intercom clicked, and Arnold heard a rough voice come over the intercom. "Ah, John, this is the Anne B over at the dock. We haven't yet finished unloading, but I'm looking at the storm pattern south of us, and I'd rather get out of here before it gets any worse."  
Arnold turned to look at the monitor showing the cargo vessel on the east side of the island. "How much have you got left to do Jim?"  
"Just three equipment containers, I assume you can wait for another two weeks for it. We're not well berthed here, and about a hundred miles off-shore." Came the reply. "Permission to leave?"  
"We need that equipment for the labs," Hammond protested.  
"Yes but it will have to wait. You didn't want to put in extra money for a storm barrier to protect the dock. I've seen a lot of good ships lost that way. If it get's destroyed we have to pay for the damages, such as a new boat, the equipment itself." Arnold said.  
Hammond gave him a dismissive wave. "Get them out of here."  
"Permission to leave Anne B," Arnold said.  
"See you in two weeks," came the response. They saw the crew on the decks casting off the lines.

Turning back to look at the main video monitor, they saw the two land cruisers moving through fields, some had vents of steam rising up into the air.  
"Where are they anyway?" Hammond asked, staring at the screen.  
"On their way to the Stegosaurs and Ankylosaurs. I'm sure they will stop and see what Dr. Harding is up to."

* * *

The two land cruisers came to a halt. They could see one lone Stegosaurus standing quietly, not moving with a red striped jeep parked alongside it. In the near distance they could see other Stegosaurs and Ankylosaurs socialising with each other while they were grazing on the low lying foliage. Grant estimated there were at least ten other animals here in this enclosure or open space as it were.  
'Ankylosaurus means 'stiff joint lizard' and it lived in the Cretaceous period. Both Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus had a means of protecting themselves from predators to compromise their slow pace. Anky's are covered in armour consisting of massive plates of bone known as osteoderms or skutes embedded in the skin. Anky's could grow up to five foot tall, sometimes bigger.' The recorded voice said.

"I have to admit that's a strange looking animal," Malcolm said from the back seat of the land cruiser.  
The Stegosaurus was about twenty feet long, with a huge bulky body and a row of kite shaped plates rising vertically along its rounded back, on the end of its tail two pairs of long spikes extending horizontally near the end of its tail. It had a small neck and very small head in comparison to the rest of its body.

As they watched from the land cruisers, a man appeared from the other side of the animal, coming into view.  
"That's out vet," Ed Regis said over the radio. "Dr. Harding. The Stegosaur has been anesthetized , which is why it's not moving. It's sick."  
They all climbed out of the two land cruisers and hurried over to Dr. Harding and the sick Stegosaurus. As they came closer, they could hear it breathing slowly, making a wet sound of some sort with each breath.

Grant and the vet began peering into the Stego's mouth.  
"Wow, this is one rather big dinosaur," Sara remarked.  
"And smelly," Lex added.  
"Yes it is," Ellie agreed with her. She'd already noticed that the Stego had a peculiar odour like rotting fish, but generally herbivores didn't stink much at all, not even in their droppings, on the other hand carnivores developed a real stink. As they had smelt the T-Rex before they had even seen it.  
"Ellie look at its tongue," Grant said.  
She walked over to them both. She saw the dark purple tongue that drooped limply from the animal's mouth. The vet shone a light on it so she could see the very fine silvery blisters.  
"Interesting, Microvesicles." Ellie said.  
"We've had a difficult time with mainly the Stegos. It has only happened once with the Ankys." Dr. Harding said.  
"What are the symptoms?" Ellie asked.  
"Imbalance disorientation, laboured breathing and massive diarrhoea. Seems to happen about once every six weeks." Dr. Harding said.  
"They feed continuously?" Grant asked.  
"Yes of course," Dr. Harding replied.  
"Then it's not likely due to be caused by a poison from a plant," Ellie said. "Constant browsers would be getting sick constantly, not every six weeks."  
"May I?" She asked, as she took the flashlight from the vet. "You should have papillary effects from the tranquilizer?" She said, shining the light in the Stegosaur's eye.  
"Yes, there's a miotic effect, pupils are constricted." Harding replied.  
"But these pupils are dilated." Ellie contradicted him.  
Harding looked. There was no question; the stegosaur's pupil was dilated, and didn't contract when the light was shone on it. "I'll be damned. That's a pharmalogical effect."  
"Yes, what's the animal's range?" Ellie asked, as she handed the vet the flashlight and got back to her feet.  
"About five square miles," Harding replied.  
"In this general area?" Ellie asked him. They were in an open meadow, with scattered rocky outcrops, with intermittent plumes of steam rising from the ground. Further south there were other Stegosaurs and Ankylosaurs grazing on low lying foliage, since neither of them could reach really tall trees as it were.  
"Their range is mostly north and east of here, as you can see the other animals," Harding said. "But they always get ill in this particular area."  
Ellie pointed across the field. "You see those delicate looking bushes?"  
"West Indian Lilac," Harding nodded. "We know its toxic, but the animals never touch them."  
"You sure about that?" Ellie said, not fully convinced.  
"Yeah, we monitor it on video," Harding replied.  
Despite this, Ellie set off toward the field, to examine those bushes more carefully. "You're right, they've never been touched." She told Dr. Harding as he came over to her.  
"Right," Harding said. "And there's the six week interval."  
"The Stegos come here how often?" Ellie asked.  
"About once a week," Harding answered. "They make a low swoop through their home territory as it were, feeding as they go. They complete the loop in about a week."  
Ellie walked farther out into the field. Ellie stared at the ground. The field was rocky in many places. She could hear the sound of the tide somewhere to the left. There were berries among the rocks. Perhaps the Stegos were just eating berries, but West Indian Lilac berries were bitter.  
"Find anything?" Grant asked her, coming up to join her.  
Ellie sighed. "Just rocks," She shrugged her shoulders. "We must be near the beach, because all these rocks are smooth. And they're in funny little piles."  
"Funny little piles?" Grant asked.  
"There's one right there," She pointed. As soon as she did that, she realised what she was looking at. The rocks were worn, but it had nothing to do with the ocean, these rocks were heaped in small piles, as if they had been thrown down that way. They were piles of gizzard stones. Many birds and crocodiles swallowed small stones in a muscular pouch in the digestive tract called the gizzard. Squeezed by the muscles of the gizzard, the stones helped crush tough plant food before it reached the stomach, thus it helped with digestion.  
"Gizzard stones," Grant replied, nodding.  
"I think so yes," Ellie said. "They swallow these little stones and after a few weeks, the stones are worn smooth, so they regurgitate them, leaving this little pile and swallow fresh stones. When they do, they also swallow berries, which make them sick."  
"I'm sure you're right," Grant said, kneeling down. He looked at the pile of stones, brushing through them with his hand, out of curiosity. Then he stopped. "Ellie you should come and take a look at this."

Lex and Sars kept throwing the baseball back and forthe between the two of them. They had both gotten rather bored waiting here. Lex threw it back, so hard it made Sara's hands sting as she caught the ball.  
"Watch out, I don't have a glove," Sara warned her.  
Both Malcolm and Gennaro was standing close by, watching and talking to each other.  
"How does this fit into your theory?" Gennaro asked him, out of interest.  
"Well it's predicted, I told Hammond that deviations would occur, for instance these prehistoric animals weren't adapted to our modern day environment. Dinosaurs lived over sixty five million years ago. Today the air is different, the solar radiation is different, the sounds are different, the vegetation is different; everything is different." Malcolm answered. "Because it is inherently unpredictable just as the weather is."  
Gennaro looked over, Ellie and Grant were across the field waving their arms and shouting about something.  
"Looks like they want us for something," Gennaro said.

* * *

"Did you get my coke?" Nedry asked glancing up from his screen, as Muldoon came back into the control room. Muldoon didn't even bother to look at him or respond to him, he immediately went directly to the monitor to look what was happening. Over the radio, he heard Harding's voice saying "the Stego—finally—handle on—now,"  
"What's that about?" Muldoon asked Arnold.  
"They're down by the south point," Arnold said. "That's why they're breaking up a little. I'll switch them to another channel. But apparently they've found out what's wrong with the Stegos. Eating some kind of berry."  
Hammond nodded in agreement. "I knew we'd solve it sooner or later."

* * *

"It's not very impressive to be honest, Dr. Grant," Gennaro said as he was holding the white fragment, not much larger than a postage stamp, up on his fingertip in the fading light. "You sure about this Alan?"  
"Absolutely sure," Grant said, sounding rather convinced. "What gives it away is the patterning on the interior surface, the interior curve. Turn it over and you will notice a faint pattern of raised lines, making what looks like triangular shapes."  
"Yes I see them," Harding said.  
"Well I've dug out several eggs with patterns like these," Grant said.  
"You're saying it's from a dinosaur egg?" Harding asked, he had a look of confusion and surprise on his face.  
"Definitely," Grant said. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed it already."  
"These dinosaurs can't breed," Harding said.  
"Well evidently they can," Grant replied.  
"It must be a bird egg," Harding said, not believing Grant at all. "We have dozens of species of them on the island."  
"Look at the curvature, the shell is almost flat. Which means it's from a very big egg. And notice the thickness of the shell. Unless you have ostriches on the island, it's a Dinosaur egg." Grant said.  
"It can't be," Harding said, shaking his head.  
"Have you studied dinosaur eggs?" Grant asked him, rather irritated.  
"Well...no." Harding admitted. "We wouldn't need to because they're all female."  
"Well I know this is a dinosaur egg." Grant said.  
"Can you tell what species?" Malcolm asked.  
"No, I can't tell from just this fragment. It looks similar to the Deinonychus eggs we've found in Montana. We've believe they're related to Raptors." Grant said.  
"You think its a Raptor?" Malcolm asked.  
"Yeah I do," Grant admitted, nodding his head in agreement.


	9. Chapter 6 Theft and Murder

Chapter 6 Theft and Murder

Absolutely ridiculous," Hammond said, fuming in the control room, as he was listening to the radio. He got on edge, starting to pace around the room.  
"It must be a bird egg," Dr. Wu said, shaking his head in disgust that idea could even be suggested. "It can't be a dinosaur egg."  
The radio cackled and he heard Malcolm's voice. "Let's do a little test shall we, ask Mr. Arnold to run one of his computer tallies?"  
"Now?" Arnold asked him.  
"Yeah, right now. I understand that you can transmit it to the screen in Dr. Harding's car. Could you do that as well?" Malcolm asked him.  
"Sure, no problem." Arnold said. A moment later the screen printed out what they had seen before; the category table with the different species listed. It said expected dinosaurs 238, and found 238.  
"I hope you're satisfied," Hammond said, staring at the screen. "I knew we hadn't made a mistake."  
"We see it," Malcolm said.  
"Everything accounted for as always," Hammond couldn't keep the pride and self satisfaction out of his voice.  
"Now then," Malcolm said. "Can you have the computer search for a different number of animals?"  
"Like what?" Arnold said.  
"Try two hundred and thirty nine." Malcolm suggested.  
"Just a minute," Arnold said. A moment afterwards he frowned at the screen. It now said expected dinosaurs 238, and found 239.  
Hammond peered closer to the screen. "What the hell is that?"  
"We picked up another Compy," Arnold said.  
"From where?" Dr. Wu asked.  
"I don't know," Arnold shrugged his shoulders.  
"Now, can you ask your computer to search for, let's say three hundred animals," Malcolm said.  
"Three hundred animals?" Hammond said, his face bright pink with rage, looking at everyone around the room. "What's he talking about? Three hundred animals." He repeated again.  
"Just a minute," Arnold said. "It'll take a few minutes."  
'Total Animals found: 239'  
"I don't understand what he's driving at." Hammond said shaking his head.  
"I do," Arnold said, as the numbers on the Total Animals found line kept clicking.  
'Total Animals found: 244'  
"Two hundred and forty-four?" Hammond said. "Where are they coming from?"  
"The computer is counting the animals in the park. All the animals." Wu said.  
"I though that's what it always did!" Hammond shouted. "Nedry have you screwed up again?"  
"No," Nedry shook his head, looking up from his console. "The computer allows the user to enter an expected number of animals in order to make the counting process faster. But it's a convenience not a flaw."  
"He's right," Arnold said. "We always used two hundred and thirty eight as the base count because we didn't assume there were more."  
'Total Animals: 262'  
"It must be counting mice or possums or birds or something," Hammond said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"I don't know," Arnold said, not knowing what to believe.  
"These animals can't breed can they?" Hammond glanced at Wu.  
"No," Wu said.  
Then on the screen it printed: 'Error 300 animals not found'.  
"I knew it," Hammond exclaimed in triumph, but it was rather short lived. As on the screen it printed a new table appeared:  
Total Animals: 292  
Expected 238 Found 292. Arnold stared in disbelief at the screen. It showed increases in almost all of the animals; according to this table, there was an increase in the Maiasaura, Parasaurolophus, Pachycephalosaurus, Procompsognathus, Dilophosaurus, Velociraptor, Ouranosaurus, Gallimimus, Othniella, Hypsilophodon, Triceratops, and Ankylosaurus populations. Thankfully there were no more increases in Pterodactyls, Tyrannosaurs or Apatosaurs to contend with as it were. But even so this was a serious problem.  
The radio cackled. "Now you see the flaw in your procedures." The voice of Malcolm came through the radio. "You only counted and tracked the expected number of dinosaurs. You were worried about losing dinosaurs, because your procedures and computers alarmed you instantly if you had less than the expected amount. But that wasn't the problem. The problem is that you had more than the expected number."  
"Shit," Arnold swore.  
Malcolm said. "No doubt that some of them have gotten off the island."  
"I just don't understand," Henry Wu said, still not believing it. "We know how many we've released."  
"That's because their breeding in the wild Henry," Malcolm replied.  
"It just can't be possible." Henry Wu said.  
"Shit," Muldoon said, also looking at the screen. "Raptors are free in the park." He shook his head.  
"It's not all that bad," Hammond said. "At least there are no more Tyrannosaurs, Pterodactyls or the huge Apatosaurs."  
"What are you talking about?" Henry Wu said, sounding rather annoyed. "Do you know what this means?"  
"Yes, it means that you made an error in your work," Hammond said, glancing over at him. "Well as long as we can get these other animals under control, they will have to stay here in the park."  
"I did not make a mistake," Henry Wu insisted. "Why are there a small increase in the bigger animals, and a larger increase in the smaller animals. It doesn't make any sense at all." Wu said, sounding rather pissed off, to be honest.  
"To be honest looking at these numbers, it would help prove that there are several different breeding sites around the island." Grant said.

* * *

The sky was getting darker; they could see dark clouds in the distance, coming closer and closer. Thunder was rumbling in the distance, rain was starting to come down slightly faster. Grant and some of the others were leaning in the doors of the Jeep, staring at the screen on the dashboard. "Breeding sites?" Wu said over the radio.  
"Nests," Grant explained. "Assuming the average clutch is around eight to twelve eggs, this would suggest that the Compy's have two nests and the Raptors have two nests, and the rest probably have just the one nest. This would explain why there is such as huge increase in the number of Compy's and Raptors."  
"Where are the nests?" Dr. Wu said. It sounded as though, he was starting to take Grant more seriously.  
"Dinosaurs build their nests in secluded places." Grant said. "You would have to find them."  
"Why so few big animals?" Wu said. "For instance if there is a Maia nest with eight to twelve eggs, then there should be eight to twelve new Maias, and not just two of them."  
"Yes true as it might be," Grant said. "Except that the Raptors and Compy's are loose in the park. They're probably eating the eggs of the bigger animals, and maybe eating the young hatchlings."  
"But nobody has ever seen that," Arnold's voice came through the radio.  
"Yes, but they're probably nocturnal. Has anybody been watching the park at night?" Grant asked.  
There was a long silence, followed by "Damn!" Came the voice of Hammond. He was obviously livid.  
"I didn't think so," Grant said.  
"But a couple of eggs won't support that many extra amount of Compy's an Raptors," Wu said.  
"No," Grant agreed with him. "I assume they might be eating small rodents as well, like rodents and mice?"  
There was another silence.  
"Let me guess, when you first set up here on the island, you had a problem with mice and various other rodents. But as time passed, the problem faded..." Grant said, trailing off slightly.  
"Yes," Wu finally responded.  
"And you never bothered to investigate." Grant said.  
"Well... we just assumed..." Arnold said.  
"Look, but the fact is we've engineered these dinosaurs, not to breed." Wu said.  
"But they are breeding," Malcolm said.  
Grant thought about it. "When you made the Dinosaur DNA , you were working with fragmentary pieces right?"  
"Yes," Wu said.  
"In order to make a complete strand, were you ever required to include DNA from other species?" Grant asked.  
"Yes, in fact with the entire DNA for all the different species we had to use Frog DNA to help complete the codes." Wu said.  
"Well there's your answer," Grant said. "In the wild, certain types of Frogs can change sex due to different conditions. So the answer is in the DNA."  
"Oh shit," Hammond said. "You screwed up big time Henry."  
Gennaro was getting impatient. "But that doesn't tell us whether or not they have gotten off the island, or how many."  
"No it won't, the only way to do that would be to find each nest, individually to see how many eggs there were, and then you would know how many originally hatched." Grant said. "And then we can assess if there are any missing."  
"Even if you do find out how many hatched, you wouldn't know how many have escaped the island, or whether they've been eaten by other animals or died from natural causes." Malcolm said.  
"No, that's very true, but it's a start," Grant said.  
"You saw the numbers, there are a large number of nests—for different species," Sean Dow said, glancing at the tally chart from a few minutes ago. "It would take ages to find them."  
"That's true," Grant said. "It will be difficult finding each nest."  
"I'm hungry," Lex said.  
"Yes, and you've all been very patient," Grant said, smiling at the kids.  
"We'll be back in twenty minutes." Ed Regis said. "Let's head back to the land cruisers."  
"I want to stay her

* * *

e with Dr. Harding, and take photos of the Stegosaurus for documenting." Ellie Sattler said. "The Microvesicles will clear up by tomorrow."  
"I'll stay, I would like to study this Stegosaurus further. It might be one of few chances we can actually get this close to the animals." Sean Dow said.  
"I think I'll go back with the kids," Grant said.  
"I could do with some food," Malcolm said.  
"I'll stay here with Dr. Sattler," Gennaro said, making his decision.

* * *

They started walking back to the land cruisers.  
"Why is our lawyer staying with Dr. Sattler?" Malcolm asked Grant.  
"Probably because he likes her," Grant said.  
"You think so?" Malcolm said.  
"It's happened before," Grant shrugged his shoulders, as Tim, Lex and Sara climbed into the first car.  
"It is gonna be a long journey back," Ed Regis said, as he walked over to the first land cruiser.  
Malcolm and Grant climbed into the second land cruiser. They would soon loop around to head back to the Visitor Centre.

* * *

"Do you have a camera to take pictures of the Stegosaurus?" Ellie asked Dr. Harding.  
"Yes," Harding replied. He opened the compartment in the jeep, and took out a small camera. He handed it over to Ellie.  
"So what's it like taking care of dinosaurs then Doctor Harding?" Dow asked the vet.  
"Call me Gerry," Dr. Harding said. "Well it's been a whole new learning curve. Obviously we have had problems with illness with some of the dinos."  
"How did you get into this job?" Dow asked him.  
"Well basically InGen approached me about this job," Gerry Harding said. "Not even my own daughter or wife know what my job is here."  
"Yes it has been kept rather secret here the operation as it were," Dow said.  
"That's true," Gerry Harding said. "For obvious reasons. Because it's not ready yet to be opened to the public."  
"They seem rather social the herbivores here as you would expect," Dow said, making conversation.  
"Yeah, you would expect it," Gerry Harding said, nodding in agreement.

* * *

"I expect you feel rather satisfied about proving your theory right," Grant said, as the two land cruisers continued moving onwards.  
"In a sense yes, the mathematics was right," Malcolm said. "But I personally feel we're at a very dangerous point."  
"Why?" Grant asked.  
"Intuition," Malcolm answered.  
"Do mathematicians believe in Intuition?" Grant asked.  
"Absolutely. It's rather important. I was thinking about fractals," Malcolm said. "Have you heard of fractals?"  
Grant shook his head. "Nope, sorry."  
"Fractals are a kind of geometry, associated with a man named Mandelbrot. Fractal geometry appears to describe real objects in the natural world. Clouds for instance are fractal shapes, so fractals are related to reality, somehow. Well anyway Mandelbrot found a remarkable thing using his geometric tools; he found that things looked identical at different scales. For example a big mountain has a certain rugged shape. If you get closer to it, such as examining the small peak of the mountain it will have the same basic fractal shape as the big mountain."  
"I don't really know why this worrying you," Grant said. They were now coming to the road that ran alongside the coastline, that looked out to the ocean and the beach.  
"It's a way of looking at things," Malcolm said. "Mandelbrot found the sameness from the smallest to the largest. He said that this also occurs for events."  
"Events?" Grant asked.  
"For instance cotton prices, there are records of cotton prices going back hundreds of years. There were fluctuations in cotton prices, you could make a graph of the prices fluctuating for instance over the course of one day, would look basically like a week, and that would look similar to a whole year." Malcolm explained, very patiently. "And that's the way things are. One day you plan out to do things, but some things never get done, and other jobs you end up doing. And basically by the end of your life, your whole existence has the same haphazard quality to it. One day is basically the same shape as your whole life. You see the fractal idea of sameness carries within it an aspect of recursion, a kind of doubling back on itself, which means that events are unpredictable. That they can change suddenly without warning."  
"I see," Grant said trying to take it all in. Then suddenly as if on cue, the two land cruisers came to a halt. "What's happened?"  
Up ahead, they saw the kids in the car, pointing towards the ocean. Offshore, beneath lowering clouds, Grant could see the dark outline of the supply boat heading back to Puntarenas.  
"Why have we stopped?" Malcolm said.  
Grant turned on the radio.  
"Look, can't you see them?" the voice came from Lex.  
Malcolm squinted at the boat. "Are they talking about the boat?"  
"Apparently." Grant said.  
"Sorry about this," Ed Regis said. "But the kids are worked up about something."  
"About the boat?" Malcolm asked.  
"Yeah, do you have any binoculars here?" Ed Regis asked. "Apparently they see some animals on the boat."  
Grant felt a chill up his spine, and glanced at Malcolm.  
"This can't be good," Malcolm said as Grant opened the glove compartment as it were, and took out the binoculars, and rested his elbows on the window ledge of the land cruiser, as Ed Regis stepped out of the way. He scanned the long dark shape of the supply ship. It was so dark it was a silhouette, as he watched; the ship's running lights came on, brilliant in the dark purple twilight.  
"Do you see anything?" Ed Regis said.  
"No," Grant shook his head.  
"Thank goodness," Malcolm said.  
"They're low down," Lex's voice came over the radio. "Look low down Dr. Grant."  
Grant tilted the binoculars down, scanning the hull just above the waterline. The supply ship was broad-beamed, with a splash flange that ran the length of the ship. But it was quite dark, and could hardly make out the details.  
"Can't see anything," Grant said, shaking his head.  
"I can see them," Lex said, sounding rather impatient. "Look at the back."  
"How can they see anything in this light?" Malcolm said.  
"Kids have better eyesight than us adults," Grant said. He swung the binoculars towards the stern, moving slowly. He suddenly saw the animals. They were playing, moving along the silhouetted stern structures. He only saw them briefly but he could see that they were about four foot tall animals, standing upright with stiff balancing tails. They were Raptors, they weren't as tall as the ones they had seen in the pens earlier today, but it was further proof that the animals were breeding.  
"I see them," Grant said finally.  
"You see, I was telling the truth," Lex said triumphantly.  
"What species are they?" Malcolm asked.  
"Velociraptors," Grant said.  
"Shit," Ed Regis said. "We don't want those on the mainland." He reached into the land cruiser, and grabbed the radio from the dashboard. But all he could hear was a static hiss. "Shit balls, there's something wrong with this one." He then put the radio back, and ran back to the other land cruiser and got inside.  
"Both radios aren't working." Ed Regis said, his voice coming over the internal radio.  
"Let's get going then," Grant said.

* * *

Back in the control room, Muldoon stood before the big windows that overlooked the park. At seven o'clock, the big quartz floodlights came on, lighting the park up like a star in the night sky. This was his favourite moment of the day. He could hear the static coming from the radios.  
"The land cruisers have started again," Arnold said. "They're on their way home."  
"But why did they stop?" Hammond asked, rather anxiously.  
"I don't know," Arnold said, shaking his head. "Maybe they turned off their radios. I don't know."  
"Because of the interference from the storm," Muldoon said.  
"They'll be here in twenty minutes," Hammond said. "Call down and get some dinner prepared for them. Those kids are going to be hungry."  
Arnold picked up the phone and heard nothing but a monotonous hiss of static. "What the hell is this?" He exclaimed.  
"Jesus, put it back, you'll screw up all the data." Dennis Nedry said.  
"You've taken all the phone lines?" Arnold said. "Even the internal ones?"  
"Just the ones that communicate outside," Nedry said. "But the internal ones should work."  
Arnold began punching buttons on his console, one after the other. But all he got was a static hiss.  
"Looks like you got all of them," Arnold said, sounding rather irritated.  
"Sorry about that pal," Nedry said. "I'll clear some of them up on the next transmission, in about fifteen minutes." He stood up, picking up his shoulder bag. "It looks like it will be a long weekend, I think I'll go get that coke now. Don't touch my computer, okay." He headed to the door. The door closed after a few seconds.  
"What a slob," Hammond remarked.  
"But I guess he knows what he's doing," Arnold said.

* * *

"How long does it take the ship to reach the mainland?" Grant said into the radio.  
"About eighteen hours," Ed Regis said. "Don't worry about, we'll recall them long before then."  
"You can't still reach the control room?" Grant asked, him frowning.  
"Nope," Ed Regis replied. "It's still static."  
"Why are they static now?" Malcolm said. "They were working well before, when we were talking to them back at the Stego's enclosure."  
"I have no idea," Ed Regis said.  
"How about Harding?" Malcolm asked.  
"Nope, he may have his radio off as well." Ed Regis said.  
"So we're the only ones that know about the animals," Malcolm said, shaking his head.  
"We'll be back at the visitor centre in about sixteen minutes," Ed Regis said.  
The rain now was coming down quite heavy; they were surrounded by green foliage on either side. At night the whole road was illuminated by big floodlights. Grant felt the land cruiser slow down, then stop altogether, as did the one up ahead.  
"Oh god, why have we stopped," Malcolm said.  
Then suddenly the floodlights went off. They were plunged into darkness.  
"Oh no," Grant said.

* * *

"What the hell?" Arnold said in outburst, as he was staring at the monitors in front of him.  
"What happened?" Muldoon asked. "You lost power?"  
"Yeah but only on the perimeter," Arnold said. "Everything on the inside is working. But on the outside, everything is off; the cameras, the lights, the land cruisers. Everything."  
"What about the land cruisers?" Muldoon asked.  
"Stopped somewhere outside the Tyrannosaur paddock," Arnold replied.  
"Christ," Muldoon said. "Call maintenance and get the power back on."  
Arnold picked up one of the phones, and still heard the static hiss. He forgot that Nedry hadn't returned. "No phones, god damn it. Where the hell is Dennis Nedry?"  
"I haven't seen him for a while," Muldoon said shaking his head.

* * *

Dennis Nedry pushed open the door marked Fertilization, with the perimeter power out all the security locks on the doors were disarmed, making it easier for him to enter each room. He knew that the security system was high on Jurassic Park's list. Nedry had actually planned it that way—it wasn't a bug at all. He had built in a classic trap door, partly as insurance—because it was such a huge system, and bugs did appear, programmers wanted an easy way back into the system. And partly because he had then been approached by Lewis Dodgson to do this job for him.

He entered the Fertilization room, as he had anticipated all the staff were at dinner; it was now deserted. Nedry unzipped his shoulder bag, and took out the shaving foam, and unscrewed the base. He then saw that the interior was divided into cylindrical slots. He pulled on a pair of heavy insulated gloves and opened the walk in freezer marked 'contents viable maintain -10c minimum'. The freezer was the size of a small closet, with shelves from floor to ceiling. Most of the shelves contained liquids and reagents in sacs. Off to one side though, he saw a smaller nitrogen cold box.  
He opened it, and a rack of small tubes slid out, in a cloud of white liquid-nitrogen smoke. The embryos were arranged by species; Apatosaurus, Dilophosaurus, and so on. Each embryo in a thin glass container wrapped in silver foil and stoppered with polylene. Nedry took one of each species—he didn't need all of them, and quickly placed them into the shaving foam can. He screwed on the base and twisted the top. There was a hiss of gas being released and the can frosted in his hands. He dropped the can in the bag, and zipped it shut. He stepped out of the freezer, and closed it behind him.

As he came back into the main lab, his heart almost stopped as he saw the main lab door swing open. A female scientist came into the room.  
"Hey, what are you doing here Dennis?" The woman said, she walked over to him.  
"I got lost, looking for the vending machines," Dennis said.  
"Alright," The woman said. "I'll show you where they are." She turned around. She now had her back to him.  
Dennis had prepared for such an event. He couldn't let anyone get into his way. He started walking, he raised his back above his head, and brought it down on the back of the woman's head. He smashed it against her head several times. Thankfully he had other hard things in his bag, she fell down to the floor. She let out a small cry of pain. He looked around for anything he could use as a weapon to finish her off. Then he remembered the toxins in one of the other rooms. While she was still lying on the floor, he got one of those deadly toxins they were showed on the tour, they were stored in tubes, he poured it into a syringe then went back into the main room, where the woman was still lying in a heap on the floor. He walked over to her, and injected her with the poison. He still had enough time then to drag her into the next room, to try to hide the body. Nedry then dashed out of the lab all together. The others will think it was an accident. By the time they found her body, the embryos will be long gone from this island.

He estimated that he had been there just over five minutes. After he came into the main hallway, going as quick as he could he went down to the ground level, nodded to the guard, remaining discreet and cool. He went over to the gas jeep, as it could go anywhere into the park, and climbed into it. He noticed some gray tubing in the back seat; it looked like a rocket launcher. He turned the ignition and started the jeep.

* * *

"Aw hell no," Arnold said, punching buttons furiously on his keyboard. "It's all messed up."  
Muldoon was still standing by the big windows overlooking the park. The lights had gone out all around the park accept for the lights in the immediate area around the buildings. He saw a few staff running about, trying to get out of the rain—obviously they had yet to notice what the real problem was.  
"Shit," Arnold said. "We have real trouble."  
"What's that," Muldoon said, turning away from the windows. He walked over to Arnold's monitor. By doing this, he totally missed seeing Nedry's jeep heading out into the park.  
"That idiot Nedry also managed to turn off the security systems," Arnold said. "None of the locks are working."  
"I'll notify the guards," Muldoon said. "That's not a huge problem."  
"Yeah but here's the stinker." Arnold said. "When you turn of the security systems, you also turn off the peripheral fences."  
"You mean the enclosures?" Muldoon said.  
"Yup," Arnold nodded. "Nothing will probably happen."  
"Shit, they can get out now." Muldoon said. "I think I'm going to and get those people in the land cruisers. Where did they stop again?"  
"Near the Tyrannosaur paddock," Arnold said.  
"Right," Muldoon said.


	10. Chapter 7 Predators

Chapter 7 Predators

Muldoon quickly made his way down to the ground level, and then to the basement level. Being a hunter, he knew it was intuition to put the rocket launcher in the jeep, just in case something like this was to happen. He walked over to where the jeep was parked...or at least where it should be parked; it was gone.  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Muldoon exclaimed. He could hear the sound of thunder in the near distance.

* * *

Rain was drumming loudly against the roof of the land cruisers. Tim glanced over at Lex, who was falling asleep in her seat, while Sara was now sat in the front of the car with Ed Regis. Tim felt the night vision goggles feel rather heavy on his forehead. He reached for the knob near his ear, and increased the intensity. He turned around and could see both Grant and Malcolm sat in the front seats of the other land cruiser. _How cool was that, _Tim thought to himself. He saw Grant pick up the radio. There was a sudden burst of static. Tim took the radio of Ed Regis, who at the moment was just sat there, looking rather bored at the moment.  
"Can you see us Tim?" Grant asked.  
"Yep," Tim answered.  
"Everything all right there?" Grant said.  
"Yep," Tim answered.  
"Of course it is," Ed Regis said rather blandly.  
"Stay in the car," Grant said.  
"Of course we will Dr. Grant," Tim said. He then clicked off the radio.  
Ed Regis snorted. "It's awful out there. Of course we will stay in here. And anyway the power should be back on soon. The land cruisers would leave without us, if we weren't in them."  
Tim, not really listening to Regis, looked towards the foliage. Through the glasses, the foliage looked like an electronic green colour. He could also see the grid pattern of the fence. He could tell they were parked on a downward slope, so that would suggest they were somewhere near the Tyrannosaur enclosure. _It would be awesome if I could see the Tyrannosaur with these on,_ Tim thought to himself. Sadly as he looked around, he didn't see anything after a few moments. He gave up. The rain continued to pour down the windows of the land cruisers, and then the cars windows began steaming up; making it hard for Tim to even see out the car with the glasses.  
"Well this is fun," Sara said from under her breath.

"How long have we been sat here?" Malcolm said, sitting in the other land cruiser.  
"I don't know," Grant said. "Nearly ten minutes I think. You'd have thought they would have been able to get the power back on by now."  
"Well there's only two people in that control room who know how to use computers properly," Malcolm said, shaking his head. "They might have other problems we don't know of yet."  
"I don't know what happened to the power," Grant said.  
"Short circuit perhaps," Malcolm suggested.  
"But it seemed to happen before the rain really started," Grant said.  
"That's true; they've been having quite a few problems to sort out." Malcolm agreed.  
There was then a long silence, that seemed to last an eternity. They were just waiting for the power to come back on, and waiting to get back to the visitor centre.

Tim once again scanned the foliage, looking for the Tyrannosaur; either of them actually. The juvenile or the adult T-Rex. He saw no sign of them. If it wasn't raining so much, he'd love to just get out of the car and have a wonder around; and see if he could see any dinosaurs in the dark. The rain continued to pour down on them in sheets.  
"Hell of a rain," Ed Regis said.  
"I'm hungry," Lex said.  
"So am I," Tim admitted.  
"I know you all are," Ed Regis said. "But the power's out. These aren't gas jeeps, like you normally get at home."  
"I hope they hurry up," Sara said sulkily.  
Listening to the droning, continuous sound of rain pouring down, Tim started to feel drowsy. He looked over to the left, looking at a load of palm trees by the other side of the road. That seemed endless as well. He was suddenly startled by a loud thud from behind them. He swung around in time, just to catch a glimpse of dark shape crossing the road.  
"Shit," Ed Regis exclaimed. "What was it?"  
"I don't know," Tim said. "It looked huge, as big as the car." He still looked around for it, but it had gone as quickly as it had come. He heard a burst of static from the radio. He picked it up.  
"Tim, are you there?" Came the voice of Grant.  
"Yeah," Tim answered.  
"Did you see it?" Grant asked.  
"I just caught a glimpse of it," Tim admitted.  
"What the hell was it?" Malcolm asked. "Which enclosure are we near?"  
"I think we're near to the Tyrannosaur paddock," Tim said.  
"Was it the T-Rex?" Ed Regis asked.  
"I don't think so, it was in the road," Tim said.  
"But you didn't see it properly?" Ed Regis asked.  
"No," Tim shook his head.  
Grant said. "Keep an eye out anyway, with the night vision goggles."  
"Yes Dr. Grant," Tim said as he turned off the radio.  
"I hope it wasn't the Tyrannosaur," Sara said.  
"I agree with you there," Ed Regis nodded in agreement.

Tim personally felt bad by missing the animal. It could've been one of the Tyrannosaurs, but how though, was a good question. They should both be in their paddocks. In the sky there was a sudden white crack of lightning. Followed by a crashing of thunder a few seconds later.  
Lex started crying. "Oh no..."  
"Please, take it easy," Ed Regis said. "We'll back in doors soon."  
Tim scanned the side of the road again, looking at the dense jungle. The rain splashed hard against the leaves. Everything seemed to be alive. He scanned the leaves, there seemed to be something there, beyond the leaves. He looked up higher, behind the foliage, he saw a large body that had a pebbled like texture but it wasn't a tree...it was the huge body of the adult Tyrannosaur. He saw its huge head, looking over the fence at the two land cruisers. The lightning flashed again, the animal rolled its head and bellowed a loud roar into the glaring light. Lex began to sob even more.  
"Oh dear," Sara said under mouth.  
"Tim?" Grant said, his voice rather calm, coming through the radio.  
"Yes Dr. Grant," Tim said picking up the radio.  
"Can you see what it is?" Grant said, keeping his tone as calm and as relaxed as he can.  
"Yes, Dr. Grant." Tim replied. Tim was getting the idea that Dr. Grant was trying to keep calm—to not scare the two girls here in the car.  
"What's going on right now?" Grant asked. "What's it doing?"  
"It's just stood there, on the other side of the fence," Tim replied.  
"I can't see much from here Tim," Grant said.  
"It's looking at the land cruisers from where it's stood," Tim said.  
"Okay," Grant said.

"I just hope that thing can't get out," Malcolm remarked, after Grant had turned off the radio.  
"Let's just hope so," Grant agreed with him. From where they were sat, they could just about see the Tyrannosaur stood by the fence.  
There was yet another long pause.  
"May I look at the Tyrannosaur?" Sara asked, swivelling around in her seat to look at Tim.  
"Urm, in a minute," Tim said. He watched the T-Rex, the head was huge. But it was still stood there for some reason. Not doing much at all. Through the goggles, it's eyes glowed a bright green colour. Tim felt a chill, but he didn't know why, as he looked from the head, down to the jaws. He also saw the smaller forelimbs hanging in the air, then it gripped the fence.  
"Holy shit." Ed Regis said, staring out of the window, looking at the animal.  
Tim glanced over at him in surprise.  
"Bad language," Sara said, wagging a finger at him.  
But suddenly Ed Regis opened the door, and climbed out of it. He had left the kids in the car, as well as leaving the car door open.  
"Hey!" Lex shouted. "Where's he going?"  
"Dunno," Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I'll go and get him." She opened the car door, and leapt out of the land cruiser. She closed the door behind her.  
"Shit," Tim said. "They've both gone." He looked around and saw Ed Regis run into the woods on the other side of the road, with Sara following them closely behind.

* * *

While chasing after Ed Regis, Sara slipped down the soaking wet bank right on her bottom. She felt the mud and wet on the bottom of her jeans. She could see Ed Regis a few feet ahead.  
"Mr. Regis!" She shouted at the top of her voice. Nearby, from the road and beyond she heard an enormous roar. She couldn't see anything though. She looked over at the nearest tree, which thankfully was climbable. She ran over to it, and started climbing it.

* * *

"What's going on Tim?" Grant's voice came over the radio.  
Tim leaned forwards and tried to the close the door, but his hand couldn't reach the handle. He then looked back at the Tyrannosaur as the lightning flashed again, momentarily silhouetting the huge black shape against the sky.  
"Regis left the car," Tim said. "Something spooked him. Then Sara went after him."  
"Oh god," Malcolm's voice came over the radio.  
Tim blinked to recover his vision. He saw the Tyrannosaur still stood there, standing motionlessly, rain dripping from its jaws...its forelimbs gripping the fence. Then it dawned on him; the fences weren't electrified.  
"Oh no," Tim said.  
"Do you know why he ran away?" Grant asked.  
"Yes," Tim said. "I think he saw that the fences aren't electrified."  
"What?" Grant said, with sudden alarm.  
"Did he just say the fences aren't electrified anymore?" Malcolm said.  
"I'm afraid so," Tim said, looking over at his sister, who was sobbing and visibly shaking. Tim quickly climbed out of the car, and shut the door that Regis had left wide open. He climbed back in and closed his door just as he saw the Tyrannosaur start tearing the cyclone fence to pieces with its enormous; tearing the coils to bits.  
"Don't move, stay in the car," Grant's voice came over the radio.  
The Tyrannosaur was now free, it stepped forwards, coming into the road.  
Lex could now see the T-Rex from her seat; she watched it with wide eyes.  
The T-Rex was now stood in between the two cars, Tim couldn't see the other land cruiser anymore because the huge body of the Tyrannosaur blocked his view.

Tim got back up as quickly as he could, scrambling around in the darkness. He felt blood in his mouth.  
"Lex," He said, but she didn't respond. She was sat on the floor near Tim.  
The T-Rex was stood near the front of the land cruiser, its chest moving as it breathed in and out, the forelimbs making clawing movements in the air. Then the huge head of the T-Rex came down again, blocking the shattered windshield, and it banged again on the front hood of the land cruiser. Tim grabbed the seat as the car rocked again on its wheels. T-Rex banged down on the metal twice more, but all that accomplished was denting the metal. The T-Rex lifted its head, and moved around the side of the car; the big tail blocked his view out of all the side windows. At the back, the animal snorted, a growl that rose above the sound of the rain. T-Rex sank its jaws into the mounted spare tire at the back of the land cruiser and easily tore it away. The Tyrannosaur threw the tire away.

The rear back of the car lifted into the air for a few moments, then came back down on the ground. Tim heard a burst of static near him.  
"Tim, are you there?" Came the voice of Grant over the radio.  
Tim scrambled around for the radio. He found it and picked it up.  
"Yeah I'm here," Tim answered him, breathing rather heavily. He could feel his heartbeat thumping rather quickly. He couldn't see anything out of the windows on his right side apart from pebbled flesh. The Tyrannosaur continued to lean against the side of land cruiser, which rocked back and forth with every push, the springs and the metal creaking loudly.

The Tyrannosaur roared again, the sound was almost deafening. The roof dented downwards, followed by yet another jolting impact, and pieces of glass began falling down onto the floor of the car. He could see that the front windshield had broken completely out, leaving just a rim of glass left behind. Beyond that was the huge head of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The T-Rex obviously knew that Tim and Lex were in the car. His head rushed forwards, its jaws were wide open and there was a sudden squeal of teeth against metal. Tim realised the Tyrannosaur was too big to reach either Tim or Lex, as the head moved away abruptly. Then he suddenly saw one of the huge hind legs of the Tyrannosaur came down on the land cruiser. The world around Tim went crazy as the land cruiser slammed over on its side, the windows splatting in the mud. Tim felt dizzy, all he wanted to do was to fall asleep, and wait till it was all over.

Then the world around them crumbled as the T-Rex's jaws clamped down on the window frame, and what was left of the land cruiser was lifted into the air. Lex shrieked as the Tyrannosaur crashed the car down again. Tim felt the need to be sick, his sister was screaming now, suddenly coming alive as it were.  
"Shush Lex," Tim said, that took a lot of his physical strength. He felt the world go wild as the T-Rex lifted the car up again, and then with a metallic scraping shriek, the car fell from the Tyrannosaur's jaws, which was a sickening fall, Tim's stomach heaved and then the world went black and silent. 

* * *

In the other car, Malcolm gasped. "What happened to the other car?"  
Grant blinked as the lightning faded. The other car had gone. Grant peered forward trying to see the other car, at first he thought that the huge body of the Tyrannosaur was just blocking their view. But in the next flash of lightning they could see clearly that the car had disappeared.  
"What happened?" Malcolm asked.  
"I don't know," Grant said. He rolled down the window, to see if he could hear them screaming; just to find out if they were still alive. Faintly he could hear somebody screaming.  
"Is that one of the girls?" Malcolm asked.  
"I think so," Grant said, sounding unsure.  
They saw the Tyrannosaur's head look to the left towards the woods that was a mix of palm trees and other taller trees. Then it bent down and started sniffing at something on the ground.  
"It's a time like this when you think extinct animals should remain just that," Malcolm said.  
Grant nodded in agreement. He watched as the Tyrannosaur turn around, and started to walk in sweeping footsteps towards the other land cruiser.  
"Do you have any suggestions of what we should do now?" Malcolm asked as the Tyrannosaur was coming closer and closer to the land cruiser with every large step.  
"Can't think of a thing," Grant said.  
"If we don't we're both going to end up dead," Malcolm said. "And I'd very much like to live a bit longer." He turned the handle on the door, kicked the door open and ran. But Grant could see he was too late—the Tyrannosaur was much to close. There was another crack of lightning, and Grant stared in horror as the T-Rex roared and rushed forwards. Everything afterwards was a bit of a blur; the T-Rex bounded alongside him, its massive head ducked and Malcolm was thrown into the air like a toy doll.

Grant opened his own door, and went outside. He felt the rain pour down his face and body. T-Rex turned away from Grant, the tail swinging through the air; he was completely exposed to the Tyrannosaur, who was no more than eight feet away. Grant was getting ready to run, somewhere, anywhere away from here. He didn't know whether or not the kids were still alive. But then suddenly the T-Rex turned around and faced Grant and the land cruiser. The T-Rex emitted a loud roar, and started sniffing the air. Grant froze immediately. He watched as the Tyrannosaur cocked its head, glancing with one eye and then the other; looking in the land cruiser but it didn't attack Grant.  
Grant didn't understand why it didn't attack him. His heart was thumping fast, and his hands were shaking. He placed them slowly on the metal panel of the open door.

The powerful jaws of the Tyrannosaur opened and closed. It was still stood still there, and it bellowed a loud roar that carried through the night. Then Grant watched as one of its big hind legs came crashing down on the roof of the land cruiser and the claws slid off the roof with a metal screech—nearly catching Grant as he stood there. The foot splashed in the mud. Grant was almost waiting for the inevitable, when the animal would finally attack Grant, but didn't come; at least not yet. The T-Rex moved towards the rear of the car, using its head it slammed the passenger door shut, nearly knocking Grant off his feet. Grant was overcome with fear, but he never moved. The T-Rex's head moved towards Grant, but it moved past him towards the rear of the car.  
_What's happening_, Grant thought to himself. He could smell the foul stench of the Tyrannosaur. The T-Rex continued to snort. It then turned towards Grant but still didn't attack him.  
_Obviously the rain is helping me conceal my scent_, Grant thought to himself.

The Tyrannosaurus bellowed yet another loud, deafening roar. And now Grant was beginning to understand what was going on; the T-Rex knew Grant was here, but didn't know where he was exactly, so it was trying to frighten Grant into revealing his position. In a final move of frustration one of the T-Rex's hind limbs came crashing down on the land cruiser, knocking it over. Grant felt searing pain and the surprising sensation as his body flew through the air and his world became colder and colder. He fell back to the ground.

* * *

Sara was literally pooing herself with fear as she sat up in the tree, not knowing what to do. She could just see glimpses of the Tyrannosaur through the gaps in the leaves of the tree. She looked around at the ground below, for any sign of Ed Regis; but she had no idea where he'd gotten too. She then heard the branch beneath her snap. _Oh crap,_ she thought to herself, as she started falling out of the tree. She tried to catch one of the other branches on the way down; she did. She held onto one branch with one hand, but it snapped in her grasp. She fell all the way down to the ground. She landed in a heap on the wet hillside. She shouted briefly in pain; she felt pain in her left leg and left arm. She started crawling down the hillside. She glanced over her shoulder, and thankfully she saw no sign of the T-Rex. As she reached the bottom of the hill, tiredness and fatigue quickly took over her body. She was rather frightened not knowing what to do at this point. She was just a kid. She started feeling drowsy. _It isn't safe to sleep here,_ she thought to herself, but her body disagreed with her.

* * *

"Oh damn, will you look at that," Harding said, as he was sat behind the wheel of the gas jeep. Sean Dow was sat in the front with Gerry Harding while Ellie and Gennaro were sat in the back. In the yellow flare of the front headlights, they could see that a huge tree had fallen, and was blocking the road.  
"Crap, must be from the storm," Dow said.  
"Yeah, no doubt," Harding said. "We can't get past it. I better contact Arnold in the control room." Gerry Harding picked up the radio, but all they could hear was a static hiss.  
"I don't get it," Harding said. "The radio lines seem to be down for whatever reason."  
"Probably the storm," Gennaro suggested.  
"I don't know about that," Harding said.  
"It might be a technical problem they're having in the control room," Dow said.  
"Try the land cruisers," Ellie suggested.  
Harding opened the channels, but there was no response.  
"Maybe their back at the visitor centre," Dow said.  
"Could be right there," Harding said. He then put the jeep into reverse.  
"What are you going to do?" Ellie asked him.  
"Go back to the turnout road and get onto the maintenance road. You see we have two different sets of road systems, one for visitors and the other for staff. It will take a little bit longer but hey, we may see some of the animals at night." Harding explained. He turned the jeep around and headed back the way they had come.

* * *

Arnold still working madly at his computer screen, wondered again where that fat bastard Nedry had gone. He had asked Stephen Falden—head of security and the other security guards to go and search the building for Dennis Nedry, and that was about five, six minutes ago.  
"Somebody took the goddamn jeep," Muldoon said, as he came back into the room. "Have you made contact with the land cruisers yet?"  
"I can't raise them on the radio," Arnold told him, shaking head. "Because the main board is down. So I have to use this, its weak but it ought to work. They're not answering the radios in their cars. For whatever reason."  
"That's not good news," Muldoon said. "You don't think something happened..."  
"I hope not," Arnold replied. "You could take one of the maintenance vehicles, if you still want to go out there."  
"Yeah I would but they're in the east garage, and that's a mile away from here," Muldoon said. "Where's Harding?"  
"I assume he's on his way back," Arnold said.  
"We could ask him to go and pick up the kids when he gets back, or I could go and get them after he returns." Muldoon said.  
"That's fine yeah," Arnold nodded.


	11. Chapter 8 The Night Tour

Chapter 8 The Night Tour

The sign said 'Electrified Fence 10,000 Volts Do Not Touch', but Nedry opened it with his bare hand, and unlocked the gate, swinging it wide. He went back to the jeep, and drove through the gate, and then walked back to close it behind him. Now he was in the park itself, and no more than a mile from the east dock. He stepped on the accelerator, and hunched forward over the steering wheel, while peering through the rain slashed windshield as he drove the jeep down the narrow road.  
_I just want to get this over and done with, Christ I don't want to be out any longer than I need to be,_ Dennis thought as he drove as fast as he could.

Dennis was surrounded by black jungle on either side, and a chill went up his spine at the thought of something going wrong and halting his progress. He would soon be able to see the beach and the ocean off to the left. _This damn storm, I hope Dodgson's boat waits until he arrives—in fact I hope he didn't get delayed because of the storm_, Dennis thought to himself. He saw something dash across the road ahead of him—he saw it because of the headlights; it looked like a possum. _You'd think a dinosaur would have gotten to something like that. Wait never mind the possum, where's the damn dock?_ He thought, almost starting to panic. He was driving fast, and had already been gone at least five minutes. He hadn't seen any forks or junctions in the road, so he couldn't have taken a wrong turn.

It was a shock, when he came around the corner, and saw that the road suddenly terminated into a gray concrete barrier that was six feet tall, and streaked with dark rain. He slammed onto the brakes hard, causing him to lose traction; the jeep spun round in a 360c degrees motion like a donut. He tried his best not to crash the jeep; and thankfully it slid to a stop just a foot away from the concrete.  
"My god," Dennis sighed in relief. He paused for a few seconds, listening to the rhythmic flick of the wipers. He glanced over his shoulder back down the road. He had obviously taken a wrong turn somewhere back there. He had no idea where he was. He got out of the jeep. "Where the hell am I?" He said aloud. Nearby, he heard the sound of gurgling water. He decided to walk around the concrete barrier.

As he came around the concrete wall, he hurried forwards, thinking he was near to the ocean. He raced forwards, after running a few feet; he suddenly came out of the jungle, and felt his feet hit soft ground. He could see the dark currents of the river. "The River... Which part of the river am I at?" He said aloud. He knew that the river ran for miles through the island. "Damn." He said, clenching his right hand out of frustration. He could just about see his watch. It was now close to eight minutes gone. "Damn." He said again. He then heard a soft hooting cry of an owl from the forest.  
Nedry didn't have time to bother about owls; time had almost run out. _I'll have to go back to the control room, call Dodgson and get him to send the boat for the following _night, he thought to himself.

Nedry started walking back to the jeep, feeling miserable and he was soaked to the bone. He heard the soft hooting again, and this time he paused. It sounded closer, but it didn't sound like a normal owl at all. It seemed to be coming off to his right. As he listened, he heard a crashing sound in the underbrush. It sounded like something big, moving slowly through the jungle towards him. "I don't want to be eaten thanks," He shook his head. He started running, back to the jeep. He could hear the animal, whatever it was; it was coming straight for him. It was hooting and crashing through the foliage.

Dennis Nedry stumbled over tree roots, clawing his way past branches of trees. He felt better when he came around the concrete barrier. The jeep was still there. He heard the animal behind him, making its soft hooting cry. Nedry froze, and slowly turned around to face the animal. He could see it was about ten feet tall; more or less. But he didn't know what species it was, as Nedry hadn't taken the tour to see all the species. He didn't know anything about the species of dinosaurs that were here on the island. The animal was a dark yellow colour with black spots and along the head ran a pair of red V-shaped crests. _God, its ugly,_ Dennis thought to himself. Dennis waited to see whether or not it would attack, or was it a social animal like some of them here on the island.

The animal snapped its head in a single swift motion, it was so fast Dennis didn't understand what happened until he felt a foamy substance on his chest.  
"You disgusting animal," he muttered under his breath.  
The animal snapped its head again, the spit landed on his neck just above his shirt collar. Dennis wiped it away with his right hand. But even as he did that he could feel his neck starting to tingle, and his hand started to tingle. It was almost like he had been touched by acid.  
"Oh god," Dennis said. He turned around and ran the distance to the jeep. He opened the car door. He looked back at the animal. The animal was still standing there. It took a step towards Dennis, starting to close the distance. The animal snapped its neck again. He suddenly felt an excruciating pain in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, but the pain continued. It was like being stabbed in the eyes and forehead with a thousand needles.  
Nedry fell down to the ground, wheezing, as he felt the spit or acid trickling down his nose. He collapsed over onto his side, his cheek pressed against the wet ground. _I've totally messed up here,_ Dennis thought to himself. He heard the dinosaur coming towards him. Dennis tried to force open his eyes, but all he could see was flashing spots against black. He realised that the animal had blinded him with his spit. He could its hooting was getting closer. Nedry quickly as he could, get to his feet but he staggered back against the side of the car as a wave of dizziness came over him. He couldn't see anything, which made his fear even worse.

He suddenly felt a searing new pain, coming from his belly. He moved his hands down to touch it, it felt surprisingly warm to touch. It was a slippery mass, and then he realised that it was his intestines. The dinosaur had torn him open. Dennis screamed in pain. He then fell down to the ground landing on something cold and scaly; the animals foot. He then felt a searing pain on both sides of his head. _It'll be all over soon, nobody's going to come and save you Dennis,_ Dennis thought to himself, as the dinosaur began tearing into him.

* * *

Hammond was sat along with Henry Wu in his private bungalow, that wasn't far from the Visitor Centre, it was in a secluded part of the park. They were both sat at the table in the dining room, while this female waiter called Maria, and she poured them both some coffee.  
"Now then Henry, you should make some room for some ice cream," Hammond said. "Maria makes brilliant chocolate ice cream."  
"All right then," Wu said. He glanced over at the little serving girl, who left the dining room. He then glanced over at the monitor that was mounted on the wall, over to one side. The screen was dark.  
"Your monitor's out." Wu remarked.  
"Is it?" Hammond said. He glanced over at it. "Must be from the storm. Or maybe Nedry's still doing data transmission. He's got a few bugs to sort out this weekend. But he seems to know what he's doing."  
"Perhaps I should go to the control room and check," Wu said.  
"No, I don't see any need to," Hammond replied. "If there was a problem, Arnold would have contacted us by now. Ah." o  
Maria came back into the room holding two bowls of ice cream. She gently placed one in front of Hammond and the other in front of Henry.  
"You know, I am having some inward doubts and fears about the park Henry," Hammond said.  
Inwardly Wu felt relieved. Up until Grant and the others had arrived he hadn't had any doubts about the island. Until they found out the animals were breeding, which meant everything about Jurassic Park had to be questioned and inspected—their genetic methods, their control methods. Even the lysine dependency might be suspect now. The dinosaurs probably could survive in the wild, if they had gotten of this island.  
"Like what?" Wu asked him.  
"You know, Jurassic Park's really made for children," Hammond said, as he took a large spoonful of ice cream and placing it in his mouth. "Well at least the rich children. Children's faces will shine and light up when they see these wonderful living creatures. But I'm afraid I might not be around to see it Henry."  
"There are other problems than just that," Wu said, frowning slightly.  
"Not that are more pressing on my mind," Hammond said. "You know this technology is so expensive it can only be used for entertainment purposes and not research purposes. We built this park, and all the animals to make a hell of a lot of money. But if its medicine, to help mankind, the Government can intervene and force you to sell it at a lower price, no matter what the cost it was to develop it. Because people need medication. People don't need entertainment. I could charge over two hundred dollars a day, and nobody would bat an eye lid, because the price tag only increases the public appeal of the park." As he continued to eat his ice cream. "The Americans, the Japanese for instance love it."  
"Yes I remember having this conversation," Wu said, sighing inwardly, as he nearly finished his ice cream.  
Maria came back into the dining room, holding a jug of water filled with ice.  
"Would you like some water?" Maria asked, with a strong French accent.  
"Yes thank you," Wu replied. She walked over and poured some into a glass.  
"None for me thanks," Hammond replied, she then left the dining room once more. "She's not from here you know. She's Haitian and her mother's French. Going back to the point, you will remember Henry, why we took this direction for the company—which was to have freedom from Government intervention from anywhere in the world. That's why we're here. Some people out there aren't open to new things, who I would say were very narrow minded."  
"Speaking of the rest of the world," Wu started.  
Hammond smiled. "You know that we had long ago purchased an island near Guam for Jurassic Park Japan. Construction there is well on the way. It takes a lot of time and money setting up enclosures, and the buildings on the island. It should be finished soon, and then we can start thinking about introducing the animals into their enclosures. Which just reminded me, are those x-species eggs nearly ready to hatch yet?"  
"Yeah, they should be hatching fairly soon," Henry Wu replied.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Arnold asked, Stephen Falden—head of security here at Jurassic Park.  
"Afraid not, Mr. Arnold," Stephen Falden said. "However we found the corpse of Anna Howard up in the Genetics lab."  
"Christ," Muldoon said. "How did she die?"  
"We're not sure yet, but we did found bruising on the back of her head and neck, that may have lead to her death." Stephen Falden.  
"What the hell's going on?" Muldoon said.  
"God knows," Arnold said. "And where's Dennis?"  
"We don't think he's in this building anymore," Stephen Falden said.  
"Look in the Safari Lodge, the maintenance shed, just find him," Arnold said.  
"The thing is Mr. Arnold," Stephen hesitated. "Mr. Nedry is the fat man right?"  
"Yeah, he's a fat, fat slob," Arnold answered. "Why?"  
"Because Jimmy in the main lobby said he saw the fat man go into the garage," Stephen said.  
Muldoon span around to look at him. "Into the garage? When?"  
"About fifteen minutes ago," Stephen said.  
"Jesus," Muldoon said shaking his head.  
"Where would he have gone?" Arnold asked.  
But the other two men had no answer.

* * *

The Jeep screeched to a sudden stop. "Sorry." Harding said. "  
In the headlamps, Ellie saw a herd of Apatosaurs lumbering across the road. There were six animals about the size of a horse, as well as a baby or an infant the size of a fully grown horse, or perhaps slightly bigger. The Apatosaurs moved at their own pace, not really paying any attention to the jeep.  
A comparable herd of Elephants would have been startled by an arrival of a car, but these Apatosaurs didn't show any fear of the jeep.  
"Do they even see us?" Ellie asked.  
"Not really," Harding said. "Well yeah they do in a literal sense, but we don't mean anything to them. We rarely take the jeeps out at night, so they don't have any experience of them. We don't represent any threat to them, being so small. Not even the Tyrannosaur would be much of a problem to them. As one single swing of the tail could snap a T-Rex's neck. The T-Rex knows this as well."  
"But they do see us right; I mean if we were to get out of the car..." Ellie said.  
"Of course," Harding replied. "They probably wouldn't react as you would expect. If there were smaller herbivores, say the duckbilled dinosaurs might get a bit anxious, but mehh."  
The animals soon moved on. Harding put the car into gear. "I think we can go now."

In the back seat of the Jeep, Ellie Sattler stared out of the window. They had been driving through the rain drenched jungle for the last twenty minutes or so and hadn't seen anything since the Apatosaurs.  
"We're near the jungle river now," Harding said. "It's off to the left somewhere."  
Abruptly he slammed on the brakes again. The jeep skidded to a stop as there was a flock of small green animals in front of them. "Compys. You're all getting quite a show tonight."  
Procompsognathids, Ellie thought to herself. They were the animal they had been faxed in Montana, which to her felt like it had happened a lifetime ago.  
The little green Compy's scurried to the other side of the road, looked at the Jeep briefly, chittering amongst each other then hurried off into the night.  
"Rather strange," Harding said, sounding a bit confused. "Compys don't usually move around at night. Most of the time they just sleep, until daylight."  
"Then where are they going now?" Dow asked, from the front passenger seat.  
"Don't know," Harding replied. "They're scavengers you know. They can smell a dying animal for miles, or an animal near death."  
"Is that where they're going then?" Dow asked.  
"Probably," Harding said.  
"Should we follow them?" Ellie asked him.  
"Yeah, I'm interested in finding out where they're going," Harding said, nodding his head. "Yep let's go see where they're going." He checked the petrol gauge. "Plenty of petrol." He turned the jeep around and headed back toward the Compys.

* * *

Tim was lying in the land cruiser; his cheek was leaning against the car door handle. He drifted slowly back into consciousness, but all he really wanted to do was to go to bed, and sleep till the morning.  
His whole body was aching with pain. He felt a throbbing pain in his head, as well as in his arms and legs. He could smell his own vomit. He shifted his position, turning away from the puddle of vomit; everything that had happened was blurred in parts. He remembered that he was talking to Alan Grant on the radio before and after Regis had left the car. He became aware of the rhythmic creaking sound; he closed his eyes from nausea. He felt as though the whole car was moving.  
He opened his eyes and he saw that it was true. The whole car was swaying, moving with him in it. Tim rose to his feet, standing on the passenger door; he peered over the dashboard, through the shattered windshield. At first all he could see was dense foliage moving in the wind, but he could see gaps in the foliage of the ground. He saw that the ground was about twenty feet below.  
"Shit," He said. _I need to get out of this car,_ he thought to himself. The land cruiser was lying on its side, stuck up high in a tree, swaying back and forth because of the wind. "What am I going to do?" He said aloud. He held onto the steering wheel for some extra support. It spun in his hand. With a loud _crack_—a branch underneath snapped and the land cruiser shifted position.

"Shit," Tim repeated. He looked at the door to his right; he saw that the door was dented outward so the handle couldn't turn. He then thought about trying to squeeze through the window, but that was stuck too. He heard something down below moving along the ground below. He peered over to see what it was. He sighed in relief as he realised it wasn't the Tyrannosaur. He caught a glimpse of the tail swinging back and forth, and he saw the long spikes that came out of the end of the tail. It was the Stegosaurus—possibly the sick one they had seen earlier. Then he remembered about Gennaro, Dow, Sattler and the vet—they had been at the Stegosaur earlier today, but he hadn't seen anyone since, _how long ago was that?_, he asked himself in his mind. He looked at his watch, but the face was cracked and he couldn't see the numbers anyway. He took it off and tossed it aside.

The Stegosaur sniffed, and made a loud grunting noise like an animal he'd never heard before. The Stego then moved on, leaving Tim alone once more. He moved towards one of the rear doors, moving as carefully as he could. He grabbed the handle, and tried to force it, and the rear door swung open and downwards hitting against another branch of the tree. He looked at the opening, it was fairly narrow, but he thought he could squeeze through it. Tim started to slowly lower himself through the narrow angled opening. Soon enough he was lying flat on his back on the slanted door, and his legs were sticking out of the car. He kicked his feet out ahead of him, and he hit something solid; a branch, he rested some of his weight onto it. As soon as he did that, the branch bent downwards, and the door swung wider and Tim fell out of the car. His body was bouncing and kept crashing against smaller branches that kept snapping on his way down. He then all of a sudden slammed to a stop, the wind was knocked out of him and his stomach was burning in pain.  
"Shit," He barely had the strength to say it. He heard a loud crack from above him. He glanced back up at the land cruiser, another branch that it had been resting on had snapped free. The car shifted, moving forwards slightly.

Despite the pain, Tim forced himself to start climbing down the tree. He used to like climbing up and down trees, when he was younger. He heard another branch snap a fair few feet above him. He could hear that the car was going to definitely start falling back down to the ground. He kept on moving down the tree, as fast as he could, nearly slipping on wet branches. He had not descended more than a few feet, until he heard the land cruiser snap once more, giving Tim a sudden surge of energy, making move as fast as he could. Tim glanced back over his shoulder, he saw the land cruiser coming right for him; it kept going, building up momentum. It then came to a stop, smashing against the branch Tim had just been on moments ago. His face was mere inches away from the green and yellow coloured grill. It was dented, bent inwards. He was still at least ten or more feet above the ground. He started moving again down the tree, branch by branch. He glanced back at the tree, he saw the branch that held the land cruiser was starting to bend.  
_I'm never going to make it, if I keep going like this,_ Tim thought to himself. He decided to drop the rest of the way; he let go of the branch. He heard the land cruiser coming down towards him like a predator pursuing its prey. He fell down to the ground, landing on his shoulder. He felt the cold wet ground beneath him. He rolled as hard as he could, move away from the path of the land cruiser. The land cruiser hit the ground, missing by a few feet. Sparks flew from the car momentarily.

He got up to his feet. He heard an animal moving towards him, and soon saw the Stegosaurus coming back. It came walking along at its own pace. Despite the pain he was feeling, he looked around for a broken branch that had leaves on it. He thought since it was here, he may as well socialise with the animal. He picked one up and approached the animal slowly. The Stegosaur didn't seem to be frightened of Tim, but then again he was no match for a Stegosaurus if he seriously wanted to hurt it. Tim slowly approached the stegosaurus while holding the small branch with leaves on it. The Stegosaurus ambled along. Tim met it head on, a few feet away from the land cruiser. Tim tore the biggest leaf he could off the branch and held it out towards the Stego. It looked at the leaf for a few seconds, curiously. Then it moved a step forwards and took the leaf, and began chewing it.  
Tim smiled. He cautiously moved his free hand towards the head of the Stegosaurus and stroked it on the head. The Stegosaur let out a loud noise from its mouth, that sounded rather deep, but it allowed Tim to continue stroking him. The Stego glanced over at the car, it didn't seem to know what it was, but it was losing interest. The Stego then turned around and started walking off back into the jungle.

He knew he was in the park somewhere, probably not far from the main road. He couldn't see much in the dark. _The goggles!_ It came back to him. He turned around and headed back over to the land cruiser, and climbed in through the shattered windshield. Inside the car, he found the night vision goggles and the radio, unfortunately the radio was broken, so he left it behind, but the goggles were still working fine, so he took them with him.

As he came back outside of the land cruiser, he put the goggles on. He could see the battered fence off to his left. The fence was about twelve feet high, but the T-Rex had flattened this section of the fence without much difficulty. As he ran across the trampled fence, it just dawned on him, _Where is the T-Rex anyway? Hopefully miles away from here,_ he thought to himself.

Tim came onto the road now, further up he could see the other land cruiser on its side, while using the goggles. He ran over to the other land cruiser, and looked inside; there was no sign of either Grant or Malcolm. _Where were they both? Were they still alive even?_, the questions raced through his mind. _Am I the only one who survived the T-Rex attack?_ He started to panic. But then he saw something to the side of the road that caught his eye. It was a ball; Lex's baseball. He dashed over to the baseball, and wiped of some mud that had gotten onto it. He now remembered that Lex had been in the car with him, but she wasn't in there now or he would've seen her.  
"Lex!" He shouted as hard and as loud as he could. He listened to see if anyone would reply. But all he could hear was the sound of the wind. He couldn't even hear any dinosaurs nearby. _Odd, the T-Rex can't be too far from here,_ the thought had crossed his mind.  
"Lex!" He repeated. But to no avail. He stood there in the road, all alone. He felt very alone now. He sat down in a cold puddle. He started whimpering for a while. "What am I going to do?" He muttered under his breath. When he finally stopped, he could still the sound of whimpering, from somewhere further up the road.

* * *

"How long has it been now?" Muldoon asked Arnold as he came back into the control room. He was carrying a black metal case.  
"About thirty or so minutes," Arnold answered.  
"Harding should be back by now," Muldoon shook his head as he opened the metal case. Inside the case were six portable radios that came with chargers.  
Arnold lit another cigarette, moments after finishing one. "They'll be fine. They'll be back soon."  
"I'm going around giving out these emergency portable radios," Muldoon said, as he handed Arnold one as well as a charger. "As you can imagine no one thought to charge them. Just charge them up for about twenty minutes then we can try and contact the land cruises. See if they're all right."  
"Right," Arnold said, as he plugged it into a spare socket down by the floor.  
"What about Nedry?" Muldoon asked.  
"What about him?" Arnold said. "He's clearly not coming back any time soon."


	12. Chapter 9 Minor Setback

Chapter 9 Minor Setback

Tim came onto the main road now, further up he could see the other land cruiser on its side, while using the goggles. He ran over to the other land cruiser, and looked inside; there was no sign of either Grant or Malcolm. _Where were they both? Were they still alive even?_, the questions raced through his mind. _Am I the only one who survived the T-Rex attack?_ He started to panic. But then he saw something to the side of the road that caught his eye. It was a ball; Lex's baseball. He dashed over to the baseball, and wiped of some mud that had gotten onto it. He now remembered that Lex had been in the car with him, but she wasn't in there now or he would've seen her.  
"Lex!" He shouted as hard and as loud as he could. He listened to see if anyone would reply. But all he could hear was the sound of the wind. He couldn't even hear any dinosaurs nearby. _Odd, the T-Rex can't be too far from here,_ the thought had crossed his mind.  
"Lex!" He repeated. But to no avail. He stood there in the road, all alone. He felt very alone now. He sat down in a cold puddle. He started whimpering for a while. "What am I going to do?" He muttered under his breath. When he finally stopped, he could still the sound of whimpering, from somewhere further up the road. He decided to go and investigate.

* * *

"How long has it been now?" Muldoon asked Arnold as he came back into the control room. He was carrying a black metal case.  
"About thirty or so minutes," Arnold answered.  
"Harding should be back by now," Muldoon shook his head as he opened the metal case. Inside the case were six portable radios that came with chargers.  
Arnold lit another cigarette, moments after finishing one. "They'll be fine. They'll be back soon."  
"I'm going around giving out these emergency portable radios," Muldoon said, as he handed Arnold one as well as a charger. "As you can imagine no one thought to charge them. Just charge them up for about twenty minutes then we can try and contact the land cruises. See if they're all right."  
"Right," Arnold said, as he plugged it into a spare socket down by the floor.  
"What about Nedry?" Muldoon asked.  
"What about him?" Arnold said. "He's clearly not coming back any time soon."

Sara woke up, still lying in a heap at the bottom of the hill. She had heard somebody's voice shouting nearby. She slowly got to her feet, feeling rather disorientated about where she was. She looked around at her position, on nearly all sides she was surrounded by the woods. She couldn't see Regis anymore. She decided to head back up to the road. She slowly made her way back up the hill, every step felt like a real effort on her part.

Soon enough she came back onto the road. It was dark, and it was hard seeing anything here.  
"Lex!" She called out to them, but not too loudly. "Tim!"  
"Sara!" Came the reply, further up the road.

She found Tim off to one side of the road, looking down at something. But she didn't know what.  
"What you doing?" Sara asked Tim, as she walked over to him.  
"My sister is in the drainage pipe," Tim answered, pointing to the drainage pipe that ran under the road.  
"I can't really see her very well," Sara replied.

Fortunately, with the goggles, Tim could see her. She was curled up inside the drainage pipe that was about a meter or so in diameter. She had her baseball glove in her mouth, and she was rocking back and forth; banging her head repeatedly against the pipe. Thankfully, she seemed unhurt, though it won't do her much good being cramped up in there for very long, not to mention the banging of the head.  
"Where are Grant and Malcolm?" Sara asked.  
Tim shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He turned his attention back to Lex. "You can come out Lex, it's just us."  
Lex didn't reply, and the banging continued.  
"Please come out, Lex," Tim pleaded with her. "If you come out, I'll let you wear my goggles."  
She shook her head, signalling no.  
"Look what I found," He held up her baseball. "I found your ball."  
"So what," Lex finally spoke. "It's not going to mean anything if we get eaten." She said.  
"It must be uncomfortable in there," Sara said, trying a different approach to Tim. "Why don't you come out of there?"  
"There are animals out there," Lex said, with fear in her tone of voice.  
"There aren't any animals here," Sara said. She glanced around and saw no dinosaurs in the immediate area.  
"What about that big one? The T-Rex?" Lex said.  
Tim could see that her whole body shivered at the mere mention of it.  
"He's gone now Lex," Tim answered.  
"Where did he go?" Lex asked.  
"I don't know," Tim said. "I'm going to sit down." He sat down on the grass. The grass where he sat was wet.  
"Are there any grownups out there?" Lex asked.  
"No, not at the moment, I'm sure they'll be here soon though." Tim told her. After a few seconds he heard her moving about inside the pipe. She came out of the pipe, she was shivering and she had dried blood on her forehead, but she looked all right—she could work which was enough for now.  
"Where's Dr. Grant?" Lex asked, glancing from Tim to Sara.  
"I don't know," Tim said.  
"I haven't seen Malcolm or Grant for ages," Sara admitted.  
"Hmm," Lex said. "Well he was here before."  
"He was?" Tim asked.  
"Yeah it was before," Lex said, trying to explain. "When I was in the pipe, before you came."  
"Oh," Tim said.  
"Where did he go then?" Sara asked.  
"How am I supposed to know?" Lex said. "Hellooo! Hellooo! Dr. Grant where are you?" She shouted at the top of her voice.  
"Shush, you might make an animal come," Sara warned her but they heard a reply, coming in the direction from the other land cruiser—where Tim had been a few minutes ago. He saw Dr. Grant walking towards them. Grant had a tear in his shirt, but he looked fine—he was working all right.  
"Thank God, I've found you all," He said, the relief was evident in his tone of voice.

* * *

Ed Regis got to his feet; he was feeling rather cold, and tired. He wiped the cold mud off his face as he had spent the last half hour or so wedged between these two boulders deep in the woods. He remembered which way he had come. He had left the car out of fear; scared of the dinosaur—the T-Rex that had touched the perimeter fence, and would've been able to get to them all. Once he had escaped, and found this hiding place as it were, he felt ashamed that he had left the kids alone; he just hoped they were still alive, but he doubted it. There was no way they could've survived an attack from such a creature.

Even if Regis had stayed, he wouldn't have been able to do anything to save them anyway. He would've probably just been eaten by the T-Rex as a snack. He felt the cold wind air on him, on his neck. It wasn't a very good place to be at the moment.

What had made him move was when he felt a tingling sensation on his arm, and he started get nausea. So he looked down and saw that a leech had gotten on his arm. He tore it off and threw it further down the forest, landing on the forest floor. He suddenly stopped.  
"Hellooo! Hellooo! Dr Grant where are you?" He heard the voice of one of the girls that had been carried by the wind.  
Regis listened to her tone of voice, it didn't sound like she was frightened or in too much pain to be honest. She sounded okay. He could tell just by the tone of her voice. _Wait a minute, if she's alive, and well, that means the Tyrannosaur may have gone now, and perhaps everybody else was still alive,_ Regis thought to himself. This made him feel better. He started walking back the way he had come, back to the road and to the land cruisers. Where hopefully help from the control room would soon be on its way.

He also realised how quiet it was, as he eventually reached the bottom of the hill in just a few minutes. He then realised that the girl had stopped shouting. He didn't know what to do—it might be too dangerous to head back to the road, because he didn't know what had happened; she may have found Grant or the T-Rex may have found her. He stopped walking, thinking of his next plan.

* * *

Alan Grant had checked over Sara first who was more or less fine and able to walk—and she wasn't in the car when the T-Rex attacked it so he'd expect that. Then Tim, who was rather less fortunate his nose was swollen, and Grant suspected it was broken, his shoulder was bruised and swollen, but his legs were okay. Finally Lex, who only had a cut on her forehead, but she didn't have any severe injuries. All three of them could work, which was at this time the most important thing.

Grant himself was okay, apart from the claw abrasion on the right hand side of his chest where the Tyrannosaur had kicked him and the land cruiser, it was rather painful but it didn't serious limit his overall movement. At first it had been bleeding from the initial impact so he had stuck leaves on the wound and after a while it had clotted. But that wasn't really on his mind, he had wondered if he had been unconscious because most of the events that had happened were a blur, and he had found himself in the woods about ten yards away from the land cruiser, groaning with pain. It was after all that when he had started looking for Malcolm and the kids. He found the kids, but he had no idea where Malcolm was at this time. In all fairness the T-Rex should've killed them all easily, but it hadn't. He didn't understand why that was.  
"I'm still hungry," Lex said.  
"Me too," Grant said. "We have to get back to the visitor centre, and then we can eat. We also have to warn them about the raptors on the ship."  
"Are we the only ones who know about that?" Tim asked.  
"Yeah us, Malcolm and Regis," Grant nodded.  
"So we have to go back and tell them," Sara surmised.  
"Right," Grant nodded.  
"So why don't we walk down the road to the hotel," Sara said, pointing down the hill. "And wait till someone comes for us."  
"As much as I like that idea," Grant considered. "But remember that dark shape that crossed the road before the big T-Rex attacked us? It must've been the little Tyrannosaur. If one of them is further down the road we'll be trapped in between the two, as it has high fences on either side."  
"So let's just wait here till somebody comes then," Sara said, sighing.  
"I don't want to stay here," Lex said. "I want to keep moving."  
Before Grant said anything, they heard the sound of a man coughing. It sounded nearby. They ran forwards to the other side of the road, to look down the hill. Grant and the kids kneeled down to the ground to see what was going on, and also to try and hide their own location. 

* * *

Grant saw Ed Regis standing about three feet away from the bottom of the hill. He was stood totally still, and the forest in front of them had become deadly silent; the usual steady monotonous tone of the cicadas and frogs had ceased abruptly. They could hear the faint sound of rustling from leaves and the whistling of the wind. They could see that Regis was pressed up against the trunk of the tree. Regis glanced over, looking towards Grant and the kids. He saw them, but he didn't say anything or wave; he remained still.

None of the kids understood what was going on; why didn't Regis just come up the hill and rejoin them. But Grant had an idea what was going on, and it was soon confirmed. Grant head a soft exhalation that was louder than the wind, but it was clear enough for the kids to hear it as well. It was the sound coming from an animal that was nearby.  
Grant looked at Regis, and he saw the moving shadows cast by the moonlight on the trunk of the tree. And then Grant realised there was another shadow off to the left, that was superimposed on the others but not moving; a strong curved neck and a square head. The soft exhalation came again. They heard the sudden sound of a branch braking, and then the Tyrannosaur appeared in view. It was the little T-Rex, about eight feet tall. Grant watched as the little T-Rex started walking down the path, coming from the left and then heading further down the road, heading past Regis, disappearing from view. Grant watched as Regis relaxed slightly. He moved away from the trunk of the tree. He then looked down the path to where the T-Rex had gone.

Grant heard Regis sighed loudly. Too loud perhaps. The attack came from the right. The T-Rex reappeared, roaring loudly. It charged right into Regis, knocking him down with his huge body. Regis fell flat on his back on the soft ground. Grant also saw the juvenile T-Rex place one hind leg down on Regis stomach; he couldn't move properly but he was still alive. Regis started swearing at the animal, and trying to scare it off. The juvenile T-Rex bent its head down, and started sniffing at Regis.  
"Go away!" Regis shouted. "You stupid animal!"  
The young T-Rex backed away a few steps, letting Regis get back to his feet.  
"Yeah, that's right, leave me alone!" Regis shouted in disgust. He started backing away from the T-Rex. The young Tyrannosaur looked at Regis, and then charged at him again, knocking him over again. The juvenile Tyrannosaur placed a hind limb on his stomach, and it ducked its head down towards Regis.  
"Cut that—" Whatever he was going to say, was cut out by his screams. The Tyrannosaur started tearing at him. The T-Rex tore at Regis and soon the screams stopped.  
"Oh no," Lex whispered.  
"My god," Sara muttered.  
_Time to run, _Grant thought, pulling the kids away from the hill, just as the juvenile T-Rex glanced up at them at the top of the hill. The four of them ran as fast as they could.

* * *

In the night the compys scurried along the side of the road, Harding in his jeep was following them from a close distance behind. Dow pointed further up the road, "Is that a light of some sort?"  
"Could be," Harding said. "Almost looks like headlights."  
The radio suddenly came to life with a crackling sound, causing Harding to stop. They heard John Arnold's voice. "—you there?"  
"Ah finally," Harding said. He pressed the button. "Yes we're here John. We're near the river John, following the compys. It's rather fascinating."  
More crackling. The radios usually worked better than this. "—eed your car," Arnold said.  
"What's that now John?" Harding said.  
"Something about a car," Ellie said from the back. Back in Montana she'd had often worked the radiophone picking up messages before they had gotten a regular phone. "I think he needs your car."  
Harding pressed the button. "Are you there John?" There was a flash of lightning and a long sizzle of static.  
Arnold's voice from what Ellie could hear sounded tense. "—where—ar—you"  
"We're one mile from the Hypsy paddock, near the river following some compys." Harding said clearly.  
"damn it—get back—ere—ow" Arnold's voice replied.  
"Sounds like he has a problem," Ellie said.  
Harding shrugged. "He's always got problems up there in the control room. You know how engineers are, they want everything done by the book. What's going on John?"  
There was more cackling, continuous for several seconds.  
"—en Muldoon—eeds your car—ow—" Arnold said.  
Gennaro frowned. "Sounded like Muldoon needs the car now."  
"That's what I got," Ellie agreed with him.  
"—other cars—in the storm—Muldoon wants car" Arnold said.  
"I get it now, the other cars, possibly the land cruiser are stuck in the storm and Muldoon wants to go out and get them." Ellie said.  
Harding shrugged his shoulders. He pressed the button. "Why don't you just take the other gas jeep?"  
"—Nedry—has—it—missing," Arnold said.  
"Not getting anywhere here," Harding said. "Let's go back then. Looks like our night tour is over." Harding put the jeep in gear and went back the way they had come, and they rumbled down the road with jungle on either side of them. It was another ten minutes until they saw the familiar lights of the safari lodge. They came to a stop outside to visitor centre. Harding saw Muldoon running toward them, waving his hands.

* * *

"Damn it Arnold, get this park back on track," Hammond shouted, pacing around the control room, with a red face. "Get my grandkids back here. We had everything under control, but you've got to get this fixed. A little storm shouldn't bring down the entire park and put everybody's life on the ropes."  
"Well Muldoon is on his way to get your grandkids," Arnold said. To be honest shouting didn't help him at all, in fact it made the situation worse, because he couldn't concentrate as well as he could. The network didn't care if a human shouted at it, the power systems didn't care; and especially now that the dinos were effectively free—though he doubt anything would have happened, didn't care if they got shouted at. It all had to be done manually. "Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and have a hot chocolate?" He said.  
"Damn you Arnold," Hammond said, shaking his head in rage.  
"I'll call you in a while, once we've received news from Muldoon," Arnold said.  
Hammond stormed out of the room in outrage leaving just Henry Wu and Arnold in the control room. Henry walked over to Arnold's desk, as Arnold began punching buttons on the keyboard. Arnold was now looking behind the scenes at the code—the line by line instructions that told the computer how to behave, and how to act in every circumstance that the computer would come across. Arnold was very aware that the complete Jurassic Park program more than half a million lines of code, and most of it undocumented and very sadly without explanation.  
"What are you doing John," Wu asked him.  
"Checking the code," Arnold answered.  
"By inspection? That'll take forever." Wu said.  
"Tell me about it," Arnold said.

* * *

Harding, Ellie Sattler and Sean Dow were back at the visitor centre, sat in the cafeteria, at a single table. As soon as Muldoon arrived, he was in such a rush, he didn't have much time to explain fully what was going on. And Gennaro had decided to go with him, since it was night time, and of course as life goes in these types of situations are never easy.  
"Well, I would've liked to have seen where those compys were going," Harding said as he sipped his hot chocolate.  
"Yeah, they seem like rather lively animals," Ellie said.  
"I would like to know what's going on," Harding said, shaking his head.  
"I'll go and have a look what's happening in the control room," Dow said.

* * *

Muldoon took the curve very fast, causing the jeep to slide across the mud. Beside him in the front passenger seat, Gennaro was rather tense, his fists clenched. They were driving along the cliff road, high above the river that was now hidden below them in darkness. Muldoon accelerated fast. He was tense as well.  
"How much farther is the Tyrannosaur paddock?" Gennaro asked.  
"Two, maybe three miles," Muldoon answered. "It's been an hour without any word from the land cruisers." The car swerved as he went round another corner.  
"But they have radios," Gennaro said.  
"We haven't been able to raise them at all," Muldoon said sharply.  
Gennaro frowned, as it was rather odd. "Well if I had been stuck in a car for an hour in the rain, I would try to contact somebody."  
"So would I," Muldoon said.  
"You don't think something's happened, do you?" Gennaro said.  
"The chances are they'll be fine, but we'll soon know," Muldoon said.

The road curved and they went up a hill, and at the base of the hill as they were driving, they saw something pale and white lying amongst the ferns to one side. "Stop!" Gennaro shouted, and Muldoon braked. "There's something there," He pointed. Gennaro climbed out of the car, and through the headlights to see what it was. It looked like it was a piece of clothing, but there was...  
Gennaro stopped about six feet away, realising what it was. He walked more slowly towards it.  
"What is it?" Muldoon said, leaning forwards in the car, to try and see what it was, but Gennaro was blocking his view.  
"It's a leg from someone," Gennaro said.  
"Christ," Muldoon said.  
The flesh of the leg was pale blue white, terminating in a ragged bloody stump where the knee had been. Below the calf he saw a brown slip off-shoe the kind that Ed Regis had been wearing.

By now Muldoon was out of the car, running past Gennaro to crouch over the leg. "Holy shit." He lifted the leg out of the foliage, raising it into the light of the headlights. Gennaro was still three feet away from the leg, he was breathing deeply trying not to be sick.  
"Gennaro," Muldoon said sharply.  
"What is it?" Gennaro asked, bracing himself for something sickening or bad news.  
"You're blocking the light," Muldoon said.  
Gennaro took a deep breath, and moved out of the way. He saw Muldoon staring rather critically at the stump of the leg; which was probably all what was left of Ed Regis. "Torn at the joint, didn't just bite it. She twisted it and ripped it right off. No question about what happened here; the T-Rex got him." He glanced up the hill, and then back at Gennaro. "Are you all right? Can you go on?"  
"Yes, I'm okay," Gennaro said. He lied, but he was here now, and he wanted to go through it. He chose to come with Muldoon. "So the T-Rex did get out of its enclosure."  
"It would appear so," Muldoon said, his face looked rather grim. Muldoon started walking back to the jeep while still carrying the leg. "Doesn't feel right just leaving it here. It's going to make a mess of the car, can you see if there's a tarp or newspaper in the back?" He asked Gennaro. Gennaro walked to the back of the jeep, and opened the back door; he found a tool kit in a bag, a wheel rim, a cardboard box and two tarps that were neatly folded in plastic.  
"I've found two," Gennaro said.  
"Hand me one," Muldoon said, still standing outside of the jeep.  
Gennaro passed him one tarp. He watched Muldoon wrap it up, and then he passed it over to Gennaro.  
"Put it in the back, if you could wedge it somehow, so it doesn't roll around..." Muldoon said.  
"Okay," Gennaro said. He put it in the back and then he climbed into the front as Muldoon got behind the wheel.  
"Let's get this over with," Muldoon said, as he accelerated forwards. They rushed up the hill, and for a moment the headlights were pointing up into the air and then they came down.  
Gennaro could see the whole road ahead of him. At first he could only see one of the land cruisers further up the road, lying on its side. But he couldn't see the second land cruiser anywhere on the road.  
"Where's the other land cruiser?" Gennaro asked.  
Muldoon looked around briefly and pointed over to the left. "There." He pointed, showing Gennaro. The second land cruiser was about twenty feet away from them, crumpled at a bottom of a tree.  
"How on earth did it get there?" Gennaro asked.  
"The T-Rex threw it," Muldoon said, his face was rather grim.  
"Threw it?" Gennaro said, in surprise. "You can't be serious?"  
"I am, Mr. Gennaro," Muldoon said. "The quicker we get out of here the better."

They hurried over to the second land cruiser by the tree. Gennaro, let Muldoon take a look first, holding his flashlight peering in. Gennaro could see how battered the land cruiser was.  
"There's nobody here," Muldoon said. "It's very unlikely we won't find anyone."  
"How come?" Gennaro asked.  
"In my years in Africa, I had visited scenes of animal attacks on humans, and every time there was little evidence or remains of humans. Particularly if the victim was a small child or infant. A predator can kill a child just by shaking it, snapping its neck." But as Muldoon looked into the car properly, he found a surprise inside.

Muldoon quickly put the scene in front of him together. The front of the windshield was shattered but there weren't any shards of glass here, but he had noticed them by the side of the road. So as you would've expected it the windshield must've broken on the road, where Muldoon expected the initial attack would have happened.  
"Empty?" Gennaro said, his voice was full of anxiety.  
"Not quite," Muldoon said.  
Gennaro prepared himself, just in case.  
Muldoon shone the flashlight around the car, he could see a broken radio handset, and on the floor he also saw something curved and black. Muldoon reached into the car with his free hand and picked it up.  
"It's a watch," Muldoon said, examining it with his flashlight. He saw that it was a cheap digital watch with a rubber strap. He had noted that the rubber band strap was intact, but the LCD face was shattered. He didn't know whether or not the boy had been wearing it.  
"So what it's a watch," Gennaro said.  
"And there's a broken radio," Muldoon said.  
"Is that significant?" Gennaro asked, curiously.  
"Yes of course it is," Muldoon said. "And there's something else..." He sniffed the air of the car. There was an odour of something. He peered in further, and saw a puddle of what looked and smelt like vomit. He briefly touched it with one finger. It was still fresh. "At least one of the kids maybe still alive. Perhaps all three of them."  
"What makes you say that?" Gennaro said, sounding rather curious.  
"The watch proves it," Muldoon said, as he showed it to Gennaro.  
"Face is cracked," Gennaro remarked.  
"Yes but the strap is still intact," Muldoon said. "Which means the kid took off after the attack."  
"How could you know that? Maybe it was torn it off." Gennaro said.  
"No, you couldn't tear it off without tearing off the arm," Muldoon said. "The T-Rex would have ripped it off, like Regis's leg. The kid realised it was broken so he left it behind and he left the radio behind as well."  
"You'd have thought if he was so bright, why didn't he stay here until somebody came and rescued him," Gennaro said.  
"Maybe he had to leave, for whatever reason," Muldoon said. They both stepped away from the land cruiser. Muldoon flashed his light on the ground; he could see footprints in the mud. He saw a mess of prints moving away from the car that was being approached by a bigger set of prints. "For some reason he or she even was approached by a large animal, and I think the kid went to meet it head on."  
"Why...why would anyone do that in the right mind?" Gennaro said.  
"Obviously he didn't feel threatened by it so it was most likely an herbivore," Muldoon surmised. "But let's head back to the road and see if we can find out where they went."  
"Sure," Gennaro said.

The two of them went back up onto the main road. Gennaro watched as Muldoon kneeled down to the ground and started shining his flashlight about. _Muldoon thinks he's really onto something_, Gennaro thought to himself, _let's just see how it plays out_. It took him several moments.  
"There's one set of prints coming from the woods over there," Muldoon said. "These are child size prints. These prints meet up with two other child size footprints and they meet together, with some adult sized prints with a distinctive rubber sole pattern coming from the direction of the land cruiser." He glanced off in the direction of the flattened fence. "They've gone into the park."  
"You can see whatever you like in the mud," Gennaro said shaking his head.  
"Say what you like," Muldoon said, standing up. "If they're not in the park, then where they are? You saw the land cruiser, no bodies. Not much blood either. "  
"True," Gennaro finally admitted, as they started walking farther down to the side road, they suddenly started hearing the sound of wheezing. Like an animal. Gennaro watched as Muldoon kneeled down overlooking something in the foliage.  
"What is it?" Gennaro asked, keeping his distance.  
"It's Malcolm," Muldoon answered as he pushed away a few fronds.  
Gennaro rushed over to his side.  
Malcolm was lying on his back, his skin gray-white; his breath came in wheezing gasps. Muldoon handed the flashlight to Gennaro, and then bent down to examine Malcolm. "I can't find the injury...Head okay...chest, arms," He said. Then Gennaro flashed the light over his legs. "He put a tourniquet on." Malcolm's belt was twisted tight around his right thigh. Gennaro moved the light down the leg, and he saw that the right ankle was bent outward in an awkward angle from the leg. His trousers were flattened and soaked in blood. Muldoon touched the ankle softly, and Malcolm groaned. It took Muldoon a few moments to decide what to do next, as he might have other injuries that they can't see like his back or neck.  
"Let's move him to the jeep," Muldoon decided.  
Gennaro helped move him , and placed him in the back seat of the Jeep. Just as they were getting into the car. They heard something moving, it was coming from the woods. Muldoon turned on the engine.  
"Move it Muldoon!" Gennaro shouted, as he glanced over his shoulder, as the little Tyrannosaur appeared into view, and started charging down the road after the jeep. It had started chasing the jeep. Gennaro glanced over his shoulder the little Tyrannosaur roared and then after a few minutes of running it gave up.  
"That was close," Gennaro said, sighing in relief. "Hang on your going to leave the kids in the park, with that roaming around?"  
"The park is twenty two square miles, it would take ages to find them," Muldoon said. "I have no idea where they are. The only way we're going to find them is with the motion sensors and we'll pick them up."  
"Right," Gennaro said. "Are you going to tell Hammond that his kids are missing?"  
"No," Muldoon shook his head. "You are."


	13. Chapter 10 Coding

**Chapter 10 Coding**

Henry Wu was still stood, looking over Arnold's shoulder, staring at the screen.  
"Why are you looking at the code?" Henry asked, he glanced over at the door as the Zoologist, Sean Dow came into the room.  
"I think Nedry's done something to the code," Arnold said.  
"What's going on exactly?" Dow asked.  
"You really want to know?" Arnold asked him.  
"Yeah, I am quite curious," Dow admitted.  
"Basically Nedry the computer programmer did something to the computers," Arnold answered. "He managed to do it all in one go. For some reason he turned off the safety systems, and the fences. The phones weren't working earlier because of his modem he had set up."  
"So it's his fault," Dow said. "Where is he now then?"  
"I've got no idea," Arnold replied. "He took a gas jeep about an hour or so ago and he hasn't returned."  
"Going back to the code," Wu said. "Have you tried all your options?"  
"Like what?" Arnold responded.  
"Aren't all the safety systems still running?" Wu said. "Keychecks and all that."  
"Holy crap," Arnold said. He started typing very quickly. "They must be. Safety can't be turned off except from the main panel."  
"And if Keychecks is active," Wu was driving at something. "Then you can trace what he did."  
"Right," Arnold nodded. _Why hadn't I thought of that before?_ Arnold thought to himself. The Computer programs at Jurassic Park had different tiers of safety, and Keychecks was one of them. It monitored all the keystrokes made by an operator with access to the system. It had been installed for its safety value, in case an operator had made a mistake and had to go back into the system.  
"Wow that doesn't look like much," Dow remarked, as the screen changed, and it now showed everything that Nedry had typed earlier.

It showed three lines of different numbers—which represented the actual ASCII keyboard codes for the keys Nedry had pushed at his computer. Those numbers meant he was still in the ordinary user interface. Basically it looked as though Nedry was looking around, but being the guy who designed the system; it didn't make much sense.  
"Maybe he was trying to see if there were any changes made before he went in," Wu suggested.  
Below the three lines of numbers, the things he did was listed in order; System, Nedry, goto command level, Nedry, 0407086, Mr. Goodbytes, security, keycheck off, safety off, sl off, security and then white_rabbit obj.

Arnold examined the list. "At least we can see what he did." _System_ was Nedry's request to leave the standard user interface and go into the code itself. So the computer asked for his name, and he replied _Nedry_, obviously the name was authorised to access the code, so the computer allowed him into the system. Nedry then asked _goto command level_ which was the computers highest level of control. The command level requested extra security, so it asked for his name, access number and password; _Nedry, 0407086, _, which allowed Nedry access into the command level. From there he wanted _security_ and because he was authorised to go there, the computer allowed him to access the security level. Once he was there he tried three variations; _keycheck off, safety off, sl off_.  
"He's trying to turn off the safety systems." Wu said. "He doesn't want anyone to see what he's about to do."  
"Exactly," Arnold agreed with him. "It looks as though he didn't know it's no longer possible to turn off the systems except by manually flipping switches on the main board."  
After three failed commands, the computer started to worry about Nedry, but since he had gotten there with proper authorisation, it would assume that Nedry was lost trying to do something he couldn't do where he was, so it asked him where he wanted to be and he replied _Security_. So he was allowed to stay here.  
"Finally here's the kicker," Arnold said as he reached the end of the list. He pointed to it on the screen, _white_rabbit obj_.  
"What is that?" Arnold said. "Some sort of hacker joke."  
"It's marked as an object," Wu said. An object in computer terminology might be a set of commands.  
"Let's see if we can find it in the code," Arnold said. So he went to the program utilities, and typed 'Find white_rabbit obj'. The computer flashed back 'Object not found in libraries'.  
"It doesn't exist," Arnold said.  
"Then try the code listing," Wu suggested.  
Arnold type; 'Find/Listings White_rabbit obj'. On the screen, lines of code appeared. It highlighted the 'white_rabbit obj' in a line of code.  
"There it is," Wu said. "It's not an object at all. It's a command."  
"No," Arnold disagreed there. "It's a trap door. The son of a bitch put in what looked like an object call, but it's actually a command that links the security and perimeter systems together and turns them off. It gives someone access to everywhere in the park."  
"Then there must be a command that can reverse it. I don't see why Nedry would want to keep the perimeter fences down indefinitely." Wu said.  
"That's right," Arnold said. "All we have to do is to figure out the command. I'll run an execution trace on the link and we'll see where that takes us."  
"Meanwhile, I think somebody went into the freezer earlier, I better go and count my embryos." Wu said, starting to head to the door.  
"Which reminds me, did you hear that one of your scientists, Anna Howard has died?" Arnold said.  
Wu stopped in his tracks, and spun round. "No, your joking?"  
"Nope, somebody did go into the freezer." Arnold said.  
"I bet it was Nedry, I bet he took the embryos. He knew where everything was kept here. Like you said he had access to everywhere in the park. So he may have been trying to sell the embryos to somebody." Dow said.  
"That's possible," Arnold said. "The fat bastard."  
"I better go and check anyway," Wu said.

* * *

Donald Gennaro was sat in the deserted cafeteria with John Hammond. Gennaro was having a coffee, and Hammond was having a hot chocolate with whipped cream.  
"So Muldoon thinks the children are in the park somewhere?" Hammond said, as he took a sip of his drink.  
"He thinks so yes," Gennaro replied.  
"I'm sure we will find them," Hammond said.  
"I hope so," Gennaro said, sounding less enthusiastic than Hammond.  
"Of course we will," Hammond snapped. "After all I keep telling everyone this park is made for kids. And you say Grant's with them, he's no fool, he's a dinosaur expert."  
"True as that might be sir, but they are still missing somewhere in the park." Gennaro said, rather firmly.  
"I'm not senile, I heard you the first time," Hammond said, sounding rather irritated. "Don't get to carried away with it. We've had a minor slip up because of that slob Nedry, but Arnold's going to get the computers and the phones back up and working. Muldoon will pick up the kids, and we'll be back in business. It doesn't really matter now that the dinosaurs are breeding, as long as they can stay in their enclosure that's fine. It makes it even more realistic anyway."  
"If you say so," Gennaro said, taking a sip of his drink and nearly burning his tongue again.  
"Let's just see how it plays out, shall we?" Hammond said.

* * *

Ellie was in her room of the safari lodge. Her bedroom door was closed, and she was about to change from her wet clothes into some dry clothes, when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Alan?" She called out, as she started walking to the door. She opened the door and found Muldoon standing there in the corridor. Muldoon was carrying something wrapped in plastic under one arm. He also was soaking wet.  
"Sorry to intrude, but we need your help," Muldoon said. "The land cruisers were attacked by the Tyrannosaurus Rex about an hour or so ago. We brought Malcolm back but he's in shock and rather injured. He's still unconscious in his room. Harding is on his way now."  
"What about the others?" Ellie asked.  
Muldoon's face tensed right in front of her. "I'm afraid we haven't found the others yet. We believe they are somewhere in the park."  
"Oh my God," Ellie said. "Harding's only a vet, surly Malcolm needs doctor."  
"The phone lines are down, and there is no doctor here. Harding's the best we have for the moment." Muldoon said. Then he walked off. Ellie closed the door and quickly got changed into some other clothes.

* * *

Grant and the three kids were in the park, walking non-stop. It was now 9.00pm, and the full moon that hung in the sky was blurred in their vision by drifting mist. At the moment they were walking across an open field, and beyond that was a dark wood, with high foreboding trees. Grant assumed they were still in the Tyrannosaur paddock, one of the places you didn't really want to be. He knew this because of two reasons, firstly it had been the T-Rex who had knocked down the fence so they were in his area, and they had not yet reached any barriers or moats as they had been told that the T-Rex paddock had been enclosed to the rest of the animals.  
"I think we're in T-Rex territory," Grant said, not to alarm them, as they probably knew that anyway, just to make sure they kept on moving as fast as they could to get out of here.  
"Yeah," Tim agreed with him. "Are we heading into the woods?"  
"Yes," Grant answered. "I think we can navigate by the numbers on motion sensors."  
The motion sensors were green boxes set about four feet off the ground, some were freestanding but most were attached to trees usually hidden from view. Each sensor box had a glass lens mounted in the centre of the box with a painted code number beneath. As they walked towards the woods they could see a motion sensor at the edge of the wood partially concealed by high foliage. Grant could see the box was marked 'TS04'. It seemed as though the power was out, because the motion sensors didn't seem to react to Grant and the kids walking.

Then they entered the dark forest. Soon enough high trees surrounded them. They could see a low mist that was curling around the roots of the trees. It made walking rather difficult.  
"I'm so tired," Sara said, yawning.  
Grant was keeping an eye on the sensors; they soon passed 'TS03', which suggested they were going in descending order. Eventually they passed 'TS02', and Grant assumed that 'TS01' would be near the barrier and moat to the next paddock. But no after 'TSO1' he found yet another motion sensor that was labelled 'TNO1', followed by 'TNO2'. Grant realised that the numbers must be arranged geographically like around a compass point or something. They were going from South to North; the numbers got smaller as they approached the centre and then got larger again.  
"Well it seems as though we're going the right way," Tim said.  
"Can you carry me?" Lex asked Grant.  
"Okay," Grant replied. He kneeled down onto his knees, so that she could climb onto his shoulders. After a few minutes of walking, he soon heard her snoring, fast asleep.  
Sara and Tim continued to walk alongside Grant. They walked in silence for a while, not really knowing what to talk about.  
"Do you have children then?" Tim asked Grant.  
"Nope," Grant answered him.  
"Are you going to marry Dr. Sattler?" Tim asked him.  
"No, we were going out, but things didn't work out so well. She works at the digsite in Montana at the moment but she is planning on marrying some doctor from Chicago." Grant said.  
"I see," Tim said.  
They had passed 'TNO3' a few moments ago. The forest for the moment was quiet, only hearing the wind and the droning sound of cicadas. They were now passing 'TN04'.  
"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Grant asked Sara, glancing at her in the darkness. She had been mostly quiet on their walk through the park.  
"Yeah, I have a younger brother called Matt and an older sister called Tanya," Sara answered.  
"Do you get on with them?" Grant asked.  
"Sometimes," Sara answered as they passed TN06. "Are we going to walk all night?"  
"I don't think we can walk all night without rest," Grant replied, as they walked past 'TN05'. "We're okay, for the moment." He glanced at his watch. "We've got about fifteen hours till the boat reaches the mainland."  
"Where would we sleep then?" Sara asked. "It would have to be somewhere safe."  
Grant nodded, and he was wondering the same thing. His first thought was to climb a tree, but firstly it would have to be high enough so that the T-Rex couldn't reach them and secondly the problem is one of them might fall out of the tree, and plus they wouldn't get much rest on the hard branches of a tree.  
"Could you hold your sister for me?" Grant asked Tim. "I need to take a look around. Could I borrow your night vision goggles Tim?"  
"Sure," Tim handed him the goggles.

Grant was now high up in a tree, while wearing the goggles he had a quite good view of the forest around them—though he saw that they were nearly at the forest's edge, which ended into a clearing. Beyond that was the electrified fence, and a pale concrete moat. Beyond that was a huge open grassy field which he assumed was the herbivore plains that they had seen earlier. In fact coming into view through the goggles, he saw two Gallimimus walking down to the lagoon for a late night drink it would seem. In the far distance there were as another line of trees—another forest, and other dinosaurs that looked like the duckbilled species that were lying asleep on the ground. Somewhere Grant heard the sound of the bellowing of a dinosaur, but for the moment it was far away. He then looked again at the moat; he then saw a dark strip of a service road that led to a flat rectangular roof. The roof was barely above ground level, which hopefully meant the building went underground. But it wasn't too far once you got over the fence.

He then came back down the tree to find all the kids silent, apart from Lex who was sniffling.  
"What happened?" Grant asked her, as he handed the goggles back to Tim.  
"I heard a dinosaur," Lex said.  
"It won't bother us," Grant replied. "Are you awake now? Come on we've got to keep moving for a little while."  
He ten led them to the fence, it was twelve feet high and it had a spiral of barbed wire on the top. Directly on the other side of the fence was the moat.  
"Can you all climb over it?" Grant asked.  
"Yeah," Lex replied as she handed Grant her baseball glove and ball and began climbing. "But Tim doesn't like climbing much. I bet he can't do it."  
Tim glanced over at her. "Shut up."  
They all started climbing over the fence.

"It's freezing!" Lex exclaimed when they had finally climbed over, and were now stood in the moat. But she didn't realise she had spoken to loudly. The two Gallimimus, though harmless, were attracted to the sudden sound. They both came over to where Grant and the kids were stood.  
Grant didn't pay much attention to them, he was looking for a way out of the moat, and then he saw where there was a crack in the wall and a vine had grown down toward the water.  
"Let's go kids," He whispered to them, trying to alarm any near herbivores to cause a panic as it were. They climbed up into the field above them. Grant glanced over at the Gallimimus, who occasionally looked up from their drinking positions and looked over at Grant and the kids.

It took only a few minutes to cross the field, to the embankment that led to the below grade service road and the maintenance building off to the right. They had passed two motion sensors since coming into the herbivore paddock, and they still weren't working properly, neither were the lights. More than two hours had passed now since the power had gone out, but it was still not yet restored, which made Grant feel a bit uneasy.

They slid down a grassy embankment and moved towards the concrete building. It was dark inside, and it looked like a bit like bunker.  
"What is this place?" Lex asked.  
"Somewhere to sleep, hopefully it will be safe," Grant said. The entrance gate was large enough to fit a truck through, it was fitted with bars. Inside they could see it was like an open shed with piles of hay and grass stacked with equipment. The gate was locked with a heavy padlock. There was enough space between the bars to squeeze through.  
Once they were inside the building, Grant opened a bale of hale and spread it across the ground, for something to sleep on.  
"We have to sleep on the hay," Grant said.  
The three kids curled up beside Grant.

* * *

Muldoon and Gennaro came into the control room, just as Arnold clapped his hands in excitement.  
"Got you, you fast bastard," Arnold said.  
"What is it?" Gennaro said.  
"He's found the code that restores what Nedry did," Dow said, a few feet from his computer, as Arnold pointed to the screen. "Exactly," Arnold said. "The command called restores the original code, and resets the linked parameters—the fence and the power."  
"Good," Muldoon said.  
"But it does something else. It erases the line in the code that refers to it. So it was like it never existed." Arnold said.  
"I don't really know anything about computers to be honest," Gennaro admitted.  
"Well watch this," Arnold said. He typed '.' and the screen immediately changed; as he said there was no reference to 'white_'.  
Muldoon pointed to the windows. "Look." Outside, the quartz lights were coming back on throughout the park.  
"Hot damn," Arnold remarked with a huge grin on his face, as he glanced over at the big windows that overlooked the park.  
"Does this mean the fences are electrified again?" Gennaro asked.  
"You bet it does," Arnold said. "It'll take a few minutes to reach full power as we've got fifty miles of fence out there."  
"And the motion sensors will work again?" Gennaro asked.  
"Of course," Arnold replied. "It'll be a few minutes as the computer counts. It's only half nine and we're back in business."

* * *

Grant opened his eyes, as brilliant light streamed into the small building through the bars. The power was back. The Quartz light outside was shining brightly. Grant looked at his watch, and it was only half nine—which meant that they had only been sleeping for a few minutes. He decided he would sleep for a few more minutes and then go and set off one of the motion sensors, to alert the control room. He closed his eyes.

* * *

"Not bad," Arnold said staring at the computer in the control room. "There are only three cutouts in the whole park. That's a relief. Could've been a lot worse."  
"Cutouts?" Gennaro asked.  
"The fence automatically cuts out short circuited sections," Arnold explained. "You can see the big one here, in sector eleven near the main road." He pointed to the map.  
"That's where the big Rex knocked down the fence," Muldoon explained.  
"And another one is here in sector twelve, near the Sauropod Maintenance building, don't know why that one would be down." Arnold said.  
"It could be an animal that went into the Tyrannosaur paddock," Muldoon said. "Or vice versa."  
"Possibly," Arnold said. "Or more likely a fallen tree or something. We can have a look in a little while. And the last one is by the Jungle River, no idea why that one's out either."

Gennaro looked at the map, and it slowly became more complex filled with numbers and green spots . "What's all this?"  
"Like I said, the motion sensors are working again. The computer's starting to locate all the animals in the park and anybody else moving around." Arnold explained. "We've reset our number to above four hundred, so if they're moving about we'll pick them up as additional animals." He stared at the map. "But I don't see any yet though."  
"Why does it take so long then?" Gennaro asked.  
"You have to realise, there's a lot of extraneous movement out there such as branches blowing in the wind, birds flying around etc and the computer has to eliminate all that. Ah, it's finished." Arnold said.  
"Do you see the kids?" Gennaro asked.  
"No, at the moment everything has been accounted for as a dinosaur," Arnold explained. "They could be up in a tree or somewhere else where we can't see them. Several animals haven't turned up either, such as the Big Rex that may be sleeping somewhere, I don't know. And there are animals that are in places they shouldn't be, on top of that."  
"Like what?" Gennaro asked.  
"One of the Stego's, is in the T-Rex paddock, for some reason," Arnold said.  
Muldoon glanced at the map. "We better get the animals back in their proper paddocks and quickly before anyone else is hurt. According to the computer we have five to herd back into their correct enclosures. I'll take the maintenance crew with me."  
Arnold twirled on his chair, and looked at Gennaro. "You should go and see how Dr. Malcolm is doing. Tell Dr. Harding we'll need him in about an hour to supervise herding. And I'll notify Hammond that we're about to do the final cleanup."

* * *

Sara woke up suddenly. She saw the bright shining light of the outside Quartz light coming through the bars of this small shed like building. She yawned as she got up. She realised she had woken up too early; it was still dark, and it dawned on her that she desperately needed the toilet. She got to her feet, and she glanced around the room and saw that the others were still asleep. She looked around for a place to go to the toilet. She started walking very slowly, looking for somewhere secluded in the shed. She eventually found out that there was another small section to the shed, she went around the corner. As she fumbled around in the darkness, trying not to make much noise, she found yet more hay and another smaller gate, big enough for her to fit through, but she didn't want to go outside. In the distance she heard the low grunting sound of an animal in the near distance. She decided to go back to sleep for a bit.

* * *

Gennaro walked through the iron gates of the Safari Lodge. Stephen Falden, the head of security here at Jurassic Park was stood a few feet away from the door.  
"Hello," Gennaro said, nodding at the guard.  
"Evening," Stephen replied. Gennaro noticed he was quite a stocky man, as you'd expect of security.  
Gennaro opened the door of the lodge, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He saw Ellie Sattler coming down the hallway carrying towels and a pan of steaming water.  
"There's a kitchen," Ellie explained. "At the other end. We're using these for his dressings."  
"How's he doing?" Gennaro asked her.  
"He's actually doing pretty well, quite surprising," Ellie said.  
Gennaro followed Ellie down the hallway, and was slightly surprised to find Malcolm sat in bed watching television. He seemed to be laughing at something on the television. Even Harding was laughing as he was adjusting an IV line.  
"It's not bad is it?" Malcolm said, just as Ellie and Gennaro came into the room. "Ah, Mr. Gennaro, you've come to see me. Now you know what happens when you try to get a leg up on the situation."  
"He's on a fairly high dose of morphine," Harding told Gennaro.  
"Not high enough might you add," Malcolm said. "He's rather stingy with the drugs."  
Gennaro glanced at Harding, and smiled, while Harding just rolled his eyes slightly.  
"Have they found the others yet?" Malcolm asked.  
"No, not yet," Gennaro said. "But we're getting there. I'm glad you're doing well."  
"How else would I be doing," Malcolm said. "With a compound fracture of the leg that is likely sceptic, and smelling rather pungent. But I say if you can't keep a sense of humour..."  
Gennaro smiled at Malcolm. "Do you remember what happened?"  
"Of course I do," Malcolm replied. "If you had gotten bit by a T-Rex would you forget it? You would remember it for the rest of your life. In my case however, probably not very long at all. But I do remember it. After watching it attack the other land cruiser, I hopped out and ran in the rain from the land cruiser. I was then chased down by the Rex. It was my own fault; I was too close to it. I was panicking and in any case he picked me up in his jaws." Malcolm explained to him.  
"How?" Gennaro asked.  
"Torso," Malcolm answered. He lifted his shirt, a broad semicircles of broad punctures ran from shoulder to his navel. "Lifted me in his jaws, shook me bloody hard and threw me down. And I was fine—terrified of course, until I landed on the ground and broke my leg in the fall. But the bite wasn't half bad considering." He shook his head.  
"Most of the big carnivores don't have strong jaws; the strength comes from the neck. The jaws just hold on, while they use the neck muscle to twist and rip, but because Malcolm is small, he'd just shake him a bit and toss him." Harding explained.  
"That's right I'm afraid," Malcolm said nodding in his direction. "I doubt I'd have survived the attack if he'd gone through properly, but the big chap's heart wasn't in it."  
"You think he attacked half-heartedly?" Gennaro ask him.  
"It pains me to say it, but I think so yes," Malcolm said. "I don't think I had his full attention, but he had my full attention of course since he weighs eight tons."  
Gennaro turned Harding, "Arnold says they're going to start repairing the fences, and says Muldoon will need your help herding."  
"Okay," Harding nodded in agreement.  
"So long as you leave me Dr. Sattler and ample morphine I'll be fine," Malcolm said. "And as long as we don't have a Malcolm effect."He sighed and closed his eyes.  
"A Malcolm Effect?" Gennaro asked.  
"Modesty forbids me, from describing the details of a phenomenon that is named after me," Malcolm said, with his eyes still closed. He then drifted off to sleep.  
Gennaro walked into the hallway, Ellie followed him. "Don't be fooled, it's a great strain on him." She said. "When will a helicopter be arriving?"  
"He needs surgery on that leg. Tell them to send a helicopter soon." Ellie said.


	14. Chapter 11 TRex I

**Chapter 11 T-Rex I **

The portable generator sputtered and roared and the quartz floodlights shone brightly at the end of their telescoping arms. Muldoon heard the soft gurgle of the Jungle River a few yards to the north of them. He turned back to the maintenance van behind him, and saw one of the workmen carrying the ropes they needed, he nodded in acknowledgement. He then turned back to look at the fence, they had difficulty finding the shorted section at first because there wasn't much to see; there was a small protocarpus tree leaning against the fence. It was one of several that had been planted around the park to help conceal the fences from view. Though it was impossible to hide the entire fence from view, that couldn't be done really.

But this tree specifically had been tied down with wires and turnbuckles but during the storm the wires had snapped and broken free, and the turnbuckles had blown against the fence causing it to short circuit. That wasn't really supposed to happen as ground crews were supposed to use plastic coated wires and ceramic turnbuckles, but well it happened anyway. It made more work for them.

_Thank God_ _it won't be a huge job, all they had to do was pull the tree of the fence, remove the metal fittings, and get it fixed,_ Muldoon thought to himself. _It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes_. This for Muldoon was more than an enough because even though they were separated by a fence, the Dilophosaurs stayed close to the river and could spit their blinding poison through the fence and blind the workmen. _Hammond has yet to provide us with better safety gear to protect workmen from the poison_, Muldoon thought to himself.  
"Senor Muldoon," A workmen said.  
Muldoon deep in his thoughts, spun round to face him. He saw that it was Ramon.  
"Yes?" Muldoon said.  
"Did you see the lights?" Ramon asked.  
"What lights?" Muldoon asked him, frowning.  
Ramon pointed to the east, through the jungle. "I saw it as we were coming out. It is there, very faint. It looks like the headlights of the car but it's not moving for some reason."  
Muldoon squinted. It was probably just maintenance light, since the power was back on now.  
"We'll worry about that later; let's get that tree off the fence." Muldoon told him.

Arnold was in a good mood, at last. The park was back under control and order. Muldoon was out repairing the fences, Hammond had gone with Harding to supervise herding the animals back in their paddocks. He glanced over at Gennaro and Dow, who were both stood in the room.  
"You worried about the Malcolm effect?" Arnold asked Gennaro.  
"I'm curious." Gennaro said.  
"Ian Malcolm is a mathematician who specialises in Chaos Theory," Arnold said. " Apart from wear all black, he uses computers to model behaviour of complex systems. Hammond is interested in science and all that, so he asked Malcolm to model the system at Jurassic Park. Which he did do. Malcolm's models are all phase space shapes as it were on a computer screen. Have you seen them?"  
"No," Gennaro admitted.  
"They look like a twisted propeller, according to Malcolm the behaviour of any system follows the surface of the propeller, you with me?" Arnold said.  
"Not particularly," Gennaro said, glancing at Dow, who shook his shoulders.  
"Let's say I pour water onto the back of my hand. The water will run off my hand, maybe it will run toward my wrist, maybe it'll go towards my thumb or down between my fingers. I don't know for sure where it will go, but I do know it will run somewhere along the surface. It has to." Arnold explained.  
"Right," Gennaro said, taking it all in.  
"Chaos theory treats the behaviour of a whole system like a drop of water moving on a propeller surface. Using the same idea as the hand, it may do different things like run off the edge, spiral down etc. But it will always move along the surface. Malcolm's models tend to have a ledge where the drop of water will speed up greatly, he calls this increased speed the Malcolm Effect. The whole system could collapse suddenly. And that's what he said about Jurassic Park that it had inherent instability." Arnold explained.  
"Inherent instability," Gennaro repeated. "What did you do when you read his report?"  
"We disagreed it of course, and ignored it." Arnold said.  
"Why?" Gennaro asked.  
"It's self evident that we're dealing with living systems not computer models," Arnold said. "Living systems are not like computer models, mechanical systems. Living systems are never in equilibrium, they are inherently unstable, they may seem stable but they're not. Everything is moving and changing, in a sense everything is on the edge of the collapse. Like Body Temperature that changes constantly; as it changes cyclically over twenty four hours, lowest in the morning, highest in the afternoon. It changes with mood, with food; it continuously fluctuates up and down like tiny little jiggles on a graph. Because some forces are pushing it up and some are down. So it is inherently unstable. And every part of living systems are like that as well."  
"So you're saying..." Gennaro started but Arnold cut him off.  
"Malcolm's just another theoretician, he made a nice mathematical model and it never occurred to him that what he saw as defects were actually necessities. Look when I was working on missiles, we worked on something called 'resonant yaw', which means that even though a missile was only slightly unstable on the pad, it was hopeless. It was inevitably going to go out of control and it couldn't be brought back. That's a feature of mechanical systems, a little wobble can get worse, bit by bit until the whole system collapses. But those little wobbles are essential to living systems. It means the living system is healthy and responsive, Malcolm never got that." Arnold explained.  
"You sure, Malcolm seemed to know what he was talking about." Gennaro said.  
"The proof is right here," Arnold said, shaking his head. "In less than an hour the park will be back online, and the only thing left to sort out is the phones. I don't know why they're still not working, but it's not theoretical and it's not computer models. This is fact. We have order restored in the park."  
"Okay." Gennaro said, as Dow headed to the door and walked out of the room.

* * *

Hammond was on edge as he watched the crane began lifting the small Hypsilophodon in the sling.  
"Be careful!" Hammond shouted.  
"They are being careful," Harding replied. He had tranquilised the Hypsy a few moments ago, and thankfully it was the perfect dose; too little and they would run off into the forest and collapse somewhere, and too much and they would go into cardiac arrest.

Harding climbed up onto the back of the flatbed as the Hypsy came down, and he set her into a restraining harness. Harding slipped on the cardiogram collar that monitored heartbeat and then picked up the big electronic thermometer and slipped it into the rectum; it beeped 96.2 degrees.  
"How is she doing?" Hammond asked, who was fretting.  
"She's fine," Harding answered. "She's only dropped a degree and a half."  
"That's far too low," Hammond said.  
"You don't want her waking up and jumping off the back the truck," Harding snapped. _Why didn't he just stay at the visitor centre, and let us get on with it,_ Harding thought to himself. Before coming here Harding had worked at the San Diego Zoo, one of the worlds's leading experts at both reptile and avian care. He had no interest in coming here at first until he had been told what Hammond had really done here on this island. It was impossible to let that sort of offer go to waste, as it would be the first time somebody could write a book about healthcare of dinosaurs.

* * *

Muldoon watched as the last of the stakes was pounded into the ground. The lines were pulled taut and the protocarpus tree was pulled free. Muldoon could now see the charred streaks on the fence where it had short circuited. At the base of the fence, several ceramic insulators had burst, they would have to be replaced, but before that could be done Arnold would have to shut down all the fences.  
"Control, this is Muldoon, we're ready to begin repair," Muldoon said into the radio.  
"All right," Arnold's voice came back. "Shutting down your section."  
Muldoon glanced at his watch, just as in the distance he heard animals that sounded like owls, but he knew better; it was the Dilos somewhere along the river or jungle. He walked over to Ramon.  
"Let's get this finished with, I want to get to those other sections of fence." Muldoon said. 

* * *

An hour or so went by. Donald Gennaro was still in the control room, staring at the glowing map as the spots and numbers flickered.  
"What's happening now?" Gennaro asked Arnold.  
Arnold was still working at his computer. "I'm trying to get the phones back, so we can call about Malcolm."  
"No, I mean out there," Gennaro pointed.  
Arnold glanced up at the board. "It looks as though they're about done with the animals and the two sections. Just as I had said before, the park is back under control with no Malcolm Effect. In fact there's just that third section of the fence..."  
"Arnold," It was Muldoon's voice coming through the radio.  
"Yeah, what is it?" Arnold asked.  
"Have you seen this bloody fence?" Muldoon asked.  
"Just a minute," Arnold replied.  
On one of the monitors, Gennaro saw a high angle down on a field of grass blowing in the wind. In the distance there was a low concrete roof. "That's the sauropod maintenance building, it's one of the utility buildings we have in each paddock, for food storage, maintenance, equipment and so on." Arnold explained. On the monitor, the video image panned. "We're turning the camera now to take a look..."  
Gennaro saw a shining wall of metallic mesh in the light. One section had been trampled, knocked flat on the ground. He could see Muldoon and his crew working there.  
"Huh, looks like the Tyrannosaur went into the Sauropod paddock," Arnold remarked.  
"Fine dining tonight," Muldoon said.  
"We have to get him out of there," Arnold said.  
"With what? We haven't got anything to use on a Rex," Muldoon said. "I'm fixing the fence but I'm not going there until daylight."  
"Hammond won't like it," Arnold warned him.  
"We'll discuss it when we get back." Muldoon said.

* * *

"How many herbivores will the Rex kill?" Hammond asked his face red again and he was pacing around the control room.  
"Probably just one duck billed dinosaur," Harding said. "Most of the herbivores in there are pretty big, he could feed of it for several days."  
Hammond shook his head. "We have to go in and get him tonight."  
It was Muldoon's turn to shake his head. "I'm not going in there until daylight."  
Hammond looked at him. "Are you forgetting who you work for?"  
"No Mr. Hammond, I'm not forgetting Mr. Hammond." Muldoon replied. "How do you plan on getting an adult Rex out of there at night time?"  
"We have tranquilizer guns," Hammond insisted.  
"Yes but they fire a twenty cc dart, which is fine for an animal weighing four hundred or five hundred pounds. But the T-Rex weighs eight tons." Muldoon said.  
"You ordered larger weapons," Hammond insisted.  
"I ordered three larger weapons, but you cut the order down to one. And Nedry took it when he left. And I've no idea where he's gone." Muldoon said.  
"So your saying as of this minute, there is no way to stop the Tyrannosaur?" Hammond asked.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying," Muldoon replied.  
"That is total rubbish," Hammond said. "I don't believe what you're saying. "  
"It's your park Mr. Hammond, you didn't want anyone to injure your precious dinosaurs." Muldoon said. "And now you've got a Rex in the Sauropod paddock and we can't do a damn thing about it."  
Muldoon left the room.  
"Just a minute," Hammond said chasing after him.  
Both Arnold and Gennaro could hear the shouting and screaming from the corridor.  
"Looks as though you don't have complete control yet," Gennaro remarked.  
"Don't kid yourself, Mr. Gennaro. It's just one minor slip up. We may lose a couple of Dinos while the Rex is in there, but we have over what we thought we had anyway. And believe me we have the park." Arnold replied.

* * *

Grant was suddenly awakened by a loud grinding sound, followed by a mechanical clanking. He opened his eyes and saw a bale of hay rolling past him on a conveyor belt, up toward the ceiling. Two more bales followed it. Then the clanking stopped abruptly, as quickly as it had started. The concrete building was silent again. He yawned; he stretched sleepily, and winced in pain. He sat up. He saw that the quartz light had gone off and was replaced by the soft light from the sun that came through the side windows. He looked at his watch, it was now 5.00am, and they had slept all night. There was almost six hours until the boat had to be recalled; that was plenty of time. He glanced over and saw that Sara was still sleeping. He gently prodded her, she woke up startled.  
"Time to get up," Grant said, standing up properly. He now had a better look at the building they were in. Now that it was daylight, he could see that it was a maintenance building with stacks of hay and supplies. On the back wall he saw a gray metal box and a stencilled sign: SAUROPOD MAINTENANCE BLDG they had suspected they were in the herbivore enclosure with the Apatosaurs etc.

As Sara got to her feet, Grant walked over to the box and opened it. Grant found a telephone inside it. He lifted the telephone off the receiver, but all he got was a static hiss; phones were still out then. From around the corner he suddenly heard Lex giggling and the sound of an animal.  
"Chew your food," Lex said as both Grant and Sara walked around the corner. They found Lex and Tim by the bars. Lex was feeding handfuls of hay to an infant Triceratops about the size of a pony. It didn't have horns on its head yet just, just a curved bony frill behind its big soft eyes. It poked its snout out through the bars toward them, its eyes kept watching as Lex fed the Trike.  
"Morning," Tim said, glancing over his shoulder as both Grant and Sara walked over to him.  
"Hello," Lex said, with a smile. "This is Ralph." She introduced them to the Triceratops. "He likes to eat hay. And he's a very messy eater."  
"I see," Grant said.  
"Cool," Sara commented. She kneeled down on the other side of Lex and gave it a stroke on the neck very gently as Lex fed the Trike some more. The Trike chewed its food at its own pace, which was rather fast. Bits of hay dropped out of its mouth and fell back onto the floor. After it had finished chewing, it opened its mouth wanting more; Grant could see its small slender sharp teeth.  
Lex fed it some more hay.  
"He's so lovely," Sara said, petting him again.  
"Why is he called Ralph?" Grant asked.  
"Because he looks like someone from school," Lex answered.  
Grant looked past the bars, into the open field; he could see it was getting lighter every minute. They needed to get moving, and get back to the control room. The boat would soon reach the mainland with the Raptors onboard. From close by, he heard a deep snorting sound that sounded a bit like a horse and the baby Trike became agitated. It tried to pull its head through the bars but it got stuck on the edge of its frill and it squeaked in fright.  
"Take it easy Ralph," Lex said.  
"Help push him out," Grant told her. Grant stepped forwards and reached out with his hands and pushed against the Trike, making it move sideways then backward. They heard the snorting sound, but it was closer this time, just as the baby popped out of the bars and lost its balance. It was suddenly covered in this huge shadow, as two huge legs appeared that were as thick as a tree trunk and it had five curved toes like an elephant. A large head came down into view, with six feet white long horns; one above each of the brown eyes and a smaller horn at the tip of the nose. It was an adult Triceratops. The huge animal looked at the four humans who on the other side of the bars, blinking slowly and then turned its attention to Ralph. A tongue came out of the big Triceratops and licked Ralph. Ralph squeaked and rubbed against the leg happily.  
"Is that his mum?" Lex asked.  
"Looks like it," Grant said.  
The big Trike was already nudging Ralph away from the bars with her snout. The infant turned away from the bars.  
"Bye Bye Ralph!" Lex shouted waving at them, as the adult Trike led Ralph across out into the open fields. The adult Trike would occasionally nudge Ralph as they walked. They soon disappeared from view.  
"It's time to go," Grant said.

The four of them crawled through the bars and stepped outside. It was just before dawn, there was a slight breeze, the air was warm and it was humid, the sky was a soft pink and purple colour. There was a low white mist that covered the ground. Some distance away they saw the Triceratops and the baby moving away toward a large herd of herbivores. They could see Ouranosaurs, Parasaurolophus, Maiasaura, Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurs and two Apatosaurs. Some were eating foliage by the edge of the lagoon, while others were resting. Some of them were knee deep in water. Some of the more daring infant and baby dinosaurs ventured out into the water and were squeaking loudly. In Grant's eyes it looked rather peaceful to be honest. Further south there were more herbivores eating low lying vegetation.

They started walking across the field, and they soon reached a black box that was mounted on a heavy tripod, a motion sensor. Grant stopped and waved a hand in front of it, back and forth, but nothing happened. _Was something supposed to happen oat our end?_ Grant thought to himself.  
_Or maybe they were still offline, like the phones._ "Let's try another one anyway," Grant said pointing across the field.

* * *

"Ah, hell," Arnold said in dismay. "I just can't find it." He sipped some coffee, and stared bleary eyed at the screens. He had taken all the video monitors off line. In the control room he was searching the computer code, and he was absolutely exhausted as he had been working for twelve straight hours. He looked around at Wu, who had come from the lab.  
"Find what?" Wu asked him.  
"The phones are still out, and I can't get them back on. I know Nedry did something to the phones. He must've done." Arnold said.  
Wu instinctively lifted one phone, and heard a hissing sound. "Sounds like a modem."  
"But it's not." Arnold replied. "I went down into the basement and turned off all the modems. What you're hearing is just white noise, like a modem transmitting."  
"So in other words the phones are jammed?" Wu asked.  
"Basically yes," Arnold said. "Nedry jammed them very well. He's inserted some sort of lockout into the program code and now I can't find it, because I gave that restore command that erases that part in the program listings. But apparently the command to shut off the phones is still resident in the computer memory."  
Wu shrugged. "So what, just shut down the system and you'll clear the memory. Then we will have access to phones."  
"I've never done it before. It's never been done." Arnold admitted. "And I'm reluctant to. Maybe all the systems will come back on start up and maybe they won't. If we have more problems and the phones are still not working, we won't be able to call for anyone who can help us. We'd be stuck."  
"Well we're stuck now," Wu said, taking a deep breath and sighing. "If the command is RAM resident, it won't show up in the code anyway. You can however do a RAM dump and search for it, but you don't know what you're looking for. So all you can do is reset."  
Before Arnold could respond, Gennaro stormed into the room, looking rather red faced.  
"We still haven't got any phones," Gennaro said sharply.  
"Working on it," Arnold replied.  
"You've been working on it since midnight. Malcolm's condition has gotten worse, he needs medical attention." Gennaro said.  
"But it means I have to shut down, and I can't be sure if the systems will come back on." Arnold told him just in case. "And then we will be totally stuck."  
"Look if we don't get a helicopter soon, Malcolm might die here. At least four or more people have died already. Now get the goddamn phones working." Gennaro said, raising his voice.  
Arnold hesitated, and glanced over at Wu, who looked away.  
"Well?" Gennaro said, insisting.  
"Well it's just that the safety systems don't allow the computer to be shut down and—" Arnold was cut off by a furious, raging Gennaro.  
"Turn the goddamn safety systems off," Gennaro screamed. "Can't you get it through your head, that if we don't get Malcolm to a doctor soon he's going to die."  
Arnold got up from his seat and walked over to the main panel, he opened the doors and he uncovered the metal-swing latches over the safety switches. He popped them off, one after another. "You asked for it," Arnold said. "If none of the systems come back on, don't blame me. And here we go." He threw the master switch. The control room went dark, and all the monitors went black.  
They were stood in the dark.  
"How long do we have to wait?" Gennaro asked.  
"About thirty seconds," Arnold replied.

* * *

"That's a horrible smell," Lex said as they walked across the field. They had just walked across a section of the lagoon. Their feet were soaking wet now. But there wasn't much choice in the matter. They had to keep moving.  
"Urghh," Sara said, covering her nose.  
"What smell?" Grant asked them.  
"That smell," Lex said.  
"It smells like garbage," Sara answered.  
Grant hesitated. He stared across the field, staring at the trees, looking for movement, but there was hardly a breeze. All was peaceful. But both girls couldn't be wrong. "I can't see anything."  
"I know my smells," Sara said.  
Grant looked over at the lagoon; he could've sworn he saw some sort of dock off to his right that was hidden by trees. They then heard the sound of duck billed dinosaurs honking. Other herbivores making loud panicky sounds by the lagoon. It came from behind them. Grant looked over his shoulder back at the lagoon, he saw the herbivores were agitated; the adults were calling their babies back to the main herd.  
There was suddenly a loud roar from close by, and suddenly the adult Tyrannosaurus Rex burst from the trees about fifty or so yards from the lagoon. It rushed across the open field with huge strides, heading towards the lagoon. The herbivores started running, stampeding together. Grant could see the T-Rex lunging towards the nearest duckbill, but they kept on running, swinging their tails.

* * *

In the darkened control room, Arnold looked at his watch. It had been thirty seconds. The memory should be cleared now. He turned on the safety switches first, and then flipped the master switch. The room lights came on, the computer beeped and the screens hummed.  
"Thank God," Arnold said, as he hurried over to the main monitor. There were rows of labels on his screen, and the main title was 'Jurassic Park—System Start-up'.  
Gennaro reached for the phone, and picked it up to dial. There was no static hiss, but there was nothing—no dialling tone, just silence. "What's this?"  
"Give me a second," Arnold said, typing furiously at his computer. "After a reset, all the modules have to be brought on manually."  
"Why manually?" Gennaro asked him.  
"Will you for God's sake, let me work," Arnold said.  
Wu answered it instead. "The system is not intended to ever shut down. So if it does shut down, it assumes there's a problem somewhere. It requires you to start up manually. Otherwise if there were a short somewhere, it would start up, short out in an endless cycle." There were then a few seconds of silence.  
"Okay we're going," Arnold said.  
Gennaro was about to pick up the phone and dial but he suddenly stopped. "Jesus look at that."  
He pointed to one of the video monitors. But Arnold wasn't listening, he was already staring at the map where a tight cluster of dots by the lagoon had started to move in a co-ordinated way, like a swirl on the map.  
"What's going on?" Gennaro asked.  
"It looks like there's been a stampede by the lagoon," Arnold said in disbelief.

* * *

The herbivores moved at quite a fast rate, the Gallimimus seemed to be the fastest of the dinosaurs, since they overtook Grant and the kids first. They couldn't see much of what was happening, because the stampede had caused an enormous dust cloud to rise up into the air. Soon some of the Hadrosaurs ran past Grant and the kids. Grant watched how agile these huge creatures were.

They could feel the ground beneath them shaking like an earthquake. They ran towards the small forest up ahead of them. As soon as they reached them, Grant hurried them up the nearest tree. They climbed up the tree as quickly as they could.

They went up as far as Grant thought it was safe enough. Through the dust they could the herbivores moving, some bumping into each other as panic. Grant wearily closed his eyes and slept.

Arnold adjusted the camera as the herd of dinosaurs moved away, and the dust started to clear. The Tyrannosaur had stopped running, which meant it had gotten his kill. The T-Rex was now near the lagoon. Arnold looked at the video monitor, and then glanced over at Gennaro. "Better get Muldoon and see how bad it is."  
"Yeah," Gennaro replied. He left the room.  
"We do have to get that Rex out of there," Wu said.  
"Don't forget we have too many dinosaurs as it is," Arnold remarked.  
"Suppose so," Wu shrugged.

* * *

After the stampede had finished, Grant and the kids climbed back down the tree. They brushed themselves off as they were covered in a fine layer of dust. There was a sour odour in the air, and the grass of the field had been flattened, and there were streaks of some blood further up the field, which suggested the Rex had injured one of the herbivores before getting his kill.  
"Let's get moving kids," Grant said.  
"Couldn't we just take the raft?" Tim asked.  
"What raft?" Grant spun round to look at him.  
Tim pointed back to the low concrete building, in the distance. "I thought I saw a raft in there."  
Grant considered it. He looked at his watch and it was already eight o'clock. "Alright let's go."


	15. Chapter 12 TRex II

**Chapter 12 T-Rex II**

Arnold punched through the visual search mode and watched as the monitors began to scan throughout the park, with the images changing every two seconds. It was rather tiring and boring to watch but it was the quickest way to find Nedry's jeep, and Muldoon had been rather forceful about that. The jeep had to be somewhere still on the island, Nedry wouldn't have left the island with it. At the moment Muldoon and Gennaro had gone out to look at the stampede, but now it was daylight he wanted the jeep found, because Muldoon wanted the weapons.  
His intercom clicked, and a voice came through the speaker. "Mr. Arnold may I have a word with you? Come up to the genetics lab, Dr. Wu and I will be waiting for you."  
"Alright," Arnold said.

* * *

Grant stumbled around in the gloomy recesses of the maintenance building. He had pushed past five gallon containers of herbicide, tree-pruning equipment, spare tires, coils of cyclone fencing, hundred pound fertiliser bags, stacks of ceramic insulators, work lights, cables...  
"I can't find it Tim," Grant said.  
"Keep going," Tim said.  
Grant went through bags of cement, lengths of copper pipe, green mesh, and two oars hung on clips on the cold concrete wall.  
"Right, so where's the raft?" Grant asked.  
"You didn't really see a raft did you Tim," Sara said, rather accusingly.  
"No, I assumed it was here." Tim admitted.  
Grant carried on poking around the junk. He didn't find a raft, but he did find a set of plans, rolled up and speckled with mould from the humidity stuck back in a metal cabinet against the wall. Grant pushed all the other junk out of the way, so he could spread the plans on the floor. He stared at them for a while. He realised that they were topographical charts for the area they were in at the moment. According to the charts the lagoon narrowed into the Jungle River they had seen on the tour, which went northwards through the aviary that was labelled, that went to within a mile of the visitor centre. That would make their journey much quicker indeed. He flipped through the pages, and according to the plans there was a door at the back of the building they were in. Grant looked up. He saw it very faintly, recessed at the back of the wall. He moved towards the door, and pulled it open. He could see it was a paved road that went around a corner and straight down to the lagoon towards a very small dock. It was dug below ground level, which is why they hadn't seen it before when they had walked over the grassy field, and over the water for the lagoon. At the dock there was a small shed that was clearly labelled 'Raft Storage'.  
"Look at this," Sara said.  
Grant looked back at her, and she was holding a metal case that she had opened. Inside it was an air pistol and a cloth belt; which contained about six darts. These might come in handy. He took the pistil out and loaded it with a single dart.  
"Good work," Grant said. "Hold onto the belt for now."  
"Alright." Sara said. She placed the belt around her waist and tightened it up as Grant took the oars off the wall and placed them over his shoulders.

* * *

Arnold came up into the genetics lab finding Wu, John Hammond and several security guards in the room.  
"What's going on?" Arnold asked.  
"Nedry has taken one embryo of each species," Hammond complained.  
"And he is now wanted for murder," Stephen Falden, head of security, stepped forwards. "We believe he killed Anna Howard, she must've come in here while Nedry was taking the embryos and he must've panicked."  
"He didn't seem like a killer to me," Arnold said.  
"Well more importantly he took the modified embryos," Hammond said.  
Arnold nodded. "We can get them back." He knew what Hammond meant. Because they kept to lots of embryos here in the lab, one lot were the genetically modified DNA specimens that contained the lysine dependency, while the others DNA specimens did work perfectly as it were, but they were unaltered Dinosaur DNA. They kept it just in case. "I was trying to locate his jeep moments ago."

After Arnold had left to return back to the control, one of the other scientists came over to where Wu and Hammond were stood.  
"It's one of the new eggs, that is about to hatch," The male scientist, called Dr. Stewart informed them.  
"Oh fantastic," Henry replied.  
"About time," Hammond said.  
They all walked over to the table where the eggs were supposed to be Oviraptors. Hammond and Wu were stood at the table with the other scientists. As they watched the nearest two eggs, a head from each egg started appearing. Henry Wu leaned forwards, in anticipation as the first of the two animals appeared from their eggs. The newborn babies made a high pitched chirping kind of sound as expected. They were alive.  
"This is brilliant," Wu exclaimed. "It's a successful birth." He said as the small Oviraptor poked its head out of the egg fully.

* * *

Grant and the kids kept on walking up this road. They could hear a faint rhythmic sound, like an animal breathing in an out. But because at the moment there were banks on the either side, as well as the ground above them; it was impossible to see anything apart from what was ahead of them.  
"Are you sure there's a boat here?" Lex asked Grant.  
"I think it's on the dock." Grant replied.  
As they walked further and further up the road, only a couple of feet from the exit of this underground road. They could now hear a faint buzzing sound, like the buzzing of flies.  
Grant inwardly was thinking it could be a predator nearby, but he didn't want to panic the kids, or that would just make the situation worse, somehow.

They soon reached the end of the road, at the edge of the small concrete dock; Grant froze immediately as did the kids. They could see the Tyrannosaur on this side of the lagoon, it was sitting upright leaning against a tree. There was a dead young Ouranosaur next to it, with flies buzzing around it. The T-Rex's eyes were closed, which meant obviously it was asleep.  
"Stay here, and stay out of view," Grant whispered to the kids, barely audible.

Grant very slowly, as quickly as he could walked up the wooden dock, over to the shed that was painted green. There were a few trees planted around the shed, to try and hide it from view. He quickly opened the latch of the shed door, and looked inside. There were half a dozen life vests hanging on the wall, there were three pairs of rain boots stacked up in the corner, there were also several rolls of wire mesh fencing, coils of rope and two big rubber cubes sitting on the floor. The cubes were strapped tight with rubber belts—this was the raft. He looked back at the kids who were stood there anxiously waiting. He mouthed to them, 'wait a second'. Grant glanced over at the T-Rex that was still sleeping. He then pulled one of the cubes out onto the dock as well as one coil of rope. It was quite heavy to be honest. He freed the straps, and found the inflation cylinder. With an unfortunate loud hiss, the rubber began to expand and then with hiss-whap sound it popped fully open on the dock. It was rather loud. Grant instinctively looked over at the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It made a snorting sound, but didn't move. It was still luckily asleep. Grant moved the rubber raft across the dock and pushed it into the water. It made a splashing sound as it hit the water. Once again the T-Rex continued to sleep. Grant then tied the rope to the dock, a small wooden pole that was used for tying boats to the dock to stop them from drifting away. Grant then put the oars or paddles into the raft. He then went back to the shed and took out three life vests for the children. He glanced back at the raft; there was just enough room for Grant and the three kids. While holding the life vests, with a free hand, he waved to the kids to come over here onto the dock. The three kids walked slowly onto the dock, they each took one of the life vests out of Grant's hands and each put one on. They quietly climbed into the raft. Grant untied the rope from the wooden pole and then climbed into the raft. Grant pushed the raft away from the dock, drifting away into the lagoon. The three kids then relaxed, as Grant started rowing.  
"We're not clear from it yet," Sara muttered under her breath, as she looked back at the sleeping Tyrannosaurus. She turned away from the Rex and looked past Tim and Lex. "Oh no."  
"What?" Tim asked. Both Tim and Lex looked in the direction that Sara was looking; over their shoulders. Grant looked there briefly.  
"Oh dear," Both Tim and Lex remarked.  
On the other side of the lagoon there were two Ankylosaurs and two young infant Anky's had come down to the edge of the lagoon. The Anky's were about to start drinking until they noticed the Tyrannosaurus on the other side of the lagoon. The two adult Anky's started lifting their heads up, looking at the T-Rex, that was still sleeping, but not for long it would seem.  
The Anky's for the moment were fairly quiet, not panicking—but then again they had no real reason to be scared of the T-Rex with those armoured plates and the tail club.

"Got to keep moving," Sara said, muttering under her breath.  
Grant kept rowing as fast as he could, but it took a lot of strength. He just hoped the Anky's didn't make any loud sudden noises. Unfortunately even though the Anky's were quiet, the T-Rex grunted and woke up. It stopped leaning against the tree, and looked out to the water, straight at the raft and the Ankylosaurs on the other side of the lagoon. Now the Ankylosaurs became slightly more alarmed. The two adults stepped forwards, circling the two infant Ankylosaurs, getting into a defensive position.

The T-Rex bellowed loudly, its mouth opening wide. The two adult Ankylosaurs swung their tails just to give the Rex a warning to stop it from coming any closer. But now the T-Rex wasn't paying attention to the large dangerous herbivores; it walked down the shore and into the water. It was coming right towards them.  
"Oh dear," Sara said.  
Grant kept rowing, using all the strength he could muster. The T-Rex was moving strongly in the water, it was soon chest deep under water, but it could keep its head above the water. It was walking; not swimming yet. A few moments later only the very top of the head; the eyes and the nostrils were protruding above the surface. Grant could see the hump of the back, and the ridges along its tail; its tail was moving exactly like a crocodile, moving back and forth. For the moment it was the biggest crocodile in the world.  
"I didn't dinosaurs could swim," Lex said.  
"All reptiles can swim," Tim said.  
"Snakes can't swim," Lex whined.  
"Of course they can," Tim argued.  
"Calm down," Grant said. He saw that they were nearly in the centre of the lagoon. On the other side the Anky's were still in their defensive positions anticipating the Tyrannosaurus. He also saw that the lagoon was only about a hundred yards wide here, and they had almost reached the centre. It would start getting shallower, and the Rex would be able to move quicker. Heading northwards, Grant released one hand from the oars or paddles, and took out the air pistol. The adult T-Rex had nearly reached them. _I don't really know what to do,_ Grant panicked.  
"What are we going to do?" Lex said panicking.  
Grant held the air pistol in his right hand, waiting for the Rex to appear. The Rex was just a few feet away; it opened its jaws wide, showing its rows of sharp curved teeth. With a roar, the Tyrannosaur lunged towards the raft; Grant aimed and fired the air pistol. The dart flashed through the air and hit it straight into the cheek. The T-Rex shook its head and roared again. Grant hesitated again, he didn't have the other darts; Sara did.

An answering call came, from the shore. The juvenile Tyrannosaurus had appeared; it bellowed a roar that went right across the lagoon and the shore. It walked towards the dead herbivore—the one killed by the adult Rex, and began tearing into it. The adult T-Rex saw it, and its response was immediate. It started swimming back to the shore. _Thank God,_ Grant thought, sighing to himself. The younger Rex roared, trying to take ground against the bigger T-Rex. The big Rex roared even louder. As the raft kept moving forwards, Grant saw the Juvenile running up the hill and disappearing from sight, with the adult Rex chasing it.

Grant then relaxed. He rested his arms, and leaned back against the side of the raft.  
"What are you doing?" Lex asked him.  
"Taking a break," Grant answered.  
"Why are we still moving?" Lex asked him.  
Grant sit up. He saw that they were being carried by the river currents. Grant relaxed a bit, as they went around a bend and joined the Jungle River.

* * *

After the first two initial eggs of the Oviraptors hatching successfully, several more had hatched since then. Wu and the rest of his science team had been overjoyed at their success. They had now five new born Oviraptors now in the nursery. Katie and some of the other nursery workers were in there now taking after the animals.  
_We're getting back on track now, _Wu thought to himself.

* * *

Gennaro was sat in the gas jeep's passenger seat, listening to the buzzing flies, the chirping of animals—Muldoon said it was the Compy's nearby. The jeep's engine was off at the moment. He was staring at the distant trees in the heat.  
Muldoon took a sip from his bottle of whisky and then capped the bottle. "Bloody hell it's hot. There's no doubt that Rex has been here." Muldoon remarked as he looked at the flattened grass, the blood stains all over the place. Broken and snapped smaller trees. "Don't know where the Rex is exactly, but we know it's out here. With the power back on, it can't get out of this enclosure."  
"How do you plan on getting it out of here?" Gennaro asked him.  
"I haven't got any weapons until Arnold has found Nedry's jeep," Muldoon admitted. "We're just here to see the damage he's done."  
"I see," Gennaro said.  
"Let's get moving then," Muldoon said. He turned on the engine. It startled the nearby compy's that were ahead, started chirping and started scuttling away, running across the grass. Muldoon drove forwards about five to ten yards, to where the compy's had been, seconds ago. Muldoon stopped driving as a dense cloud of flies buzzed up into the air like a swarm.  
"Shit," Gennaro remarked, as Muldoon climbed out of the car.  
"Bring the radio," Muldoon told him.  
Gennaro did as he was told, bringing the radio. After he had climbed out of the jeep and rushed forwards. Even from a distance Gennaro could smell the sour-sweet odour of early decay, and saw a dark shape in the grass, covered in streaks of blood and bite marks. Gennaro had to cover his mouth and nose to stop him from being sick.  
"Young hadrosaur," Muldoon said, peering down at the carcass. "Pass us the radio."  
Gennaro passed him the radio as Muldoon bent down, and looked at the carcass further. "Control we have a young hadrosaur. Specimen is HD/09."  
"Right," Arnold said. "I've got something for you."  
"What's that?" Muldoon asked.  
"I've found Nedry." Arnold informed him.  
"Right," Muldoon said.  
"He took some of the dinosaur embryos with him," Arnold said.  
"Christ," Muldoon replied.

* * *

Sean Dow was in the visitor centre, sat in the cafeteria and having brunch. There were a few more people about today, than there was yesterday evening. There were a few of the scientists and a few of the maintenance crew having something to eat. One of the workers came over to Dow who was sat alone.  
"Maybe you should take a walk or something, while you wait for the others to return," The worker suggested.  
"Yeah, I might do that afterwards," Dow said, as he took a bite out of a cold chicken sandwich.  
"I'll leave you to it," The man said, and he left Dow alone.

After Dow had finished his brunch, he then decided to go for a quick walk outside before heading to the control room. He walked outside of the visitor building. He felt a cold breeze on his face. As they had arrived there was a low mist that went around the surrounding area. He could hear the normal jungle sounds, as well as a particular animal sound. That didn't sound too far away. 

* * *

As soon as Muldoon had been told the location of Nedry's jeep, he and Gennaro set off immediately.  
They were now heading toward the Jungle River. Gennaro glanced over at Muldoon who was keeping a stern cool face as he usually did. Gennaro wasn't too calm at the moment; he was on edge, just as they burst through the east line of palm trees along the east road and they came out into a narrower service road, leading toward the Jungle River. Muldoon was fiddling with his computer monitor with one hand. The monitor was showing a map of the island with overlaid grid lines. "It's in sector 11FR04, which is just up ahead." Muldoon said.  
Further up the road, Gennaro saw a concrete barrier and the jeep parked alongside it.  
"He must've taken the wrong turn off," Muldoon remarked.  
As they came closer Gennaro could see Nedry's corpse lying alongside the jeep, with green shapes on him—they were Compy's eating away at his remains. They scattered as Muldoon's jeep came to a stop a few feet away. The Procompsognathids waited by the edge of the jungle, chittering excitedly as the men climbed out of the jeep.

Dennis Nedry was lying on his back; his face was read and bloated, with bits of flesh missing. There were flies buzzing around his face, his gaping mouth and his tongue. His body was mangled; the intestines torn open , both legs had been ripped and torn from the Compy's. Gennaro covered his mouth again, and he turned away. He was nearly sick.  
"I'll be damned, it wasn't the compy's," Muldoon said.  
"Say what?" Gennaro said.  
"See those blotches on his shirt and his face, as well that sweet smell like old dried vomit?" Muldoon said.  
Gennaro rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose; he could smell it all right. _What a horrible way for a man to die, I bet he suffered right till the end_, he thought to himself.  
"It's dilo saliva," Muldoon explained. "Spit from the Dilophosaurs. You can see the damage on the corneas, and all the redness. In the eyes it's painful but not fatal, as you have about two hours to wash it out with the antivenin, we keep it here at the park in the labs and in other places around the park. Not that it really mattered to this fat bastard; they blinded him then tore him down the middle. Not a very pleasant way to go. Maybe there is justice in the world after all."  
"Well shall we get these weapons," Gennaro said. "And let them get back to their meal." He pointed to the compy's who were hopping up and down with excitement.  
Muldoon smiled briefly. "Yeah, we better had,"  
Gennaro opened the back door of the other jeep, and took out the gray metal tubing and the metal steel case. Muldoon checked them both.  
"It's all still there," Muldoon remarked. He handed two dark cylinders over to Gennaro.  
"Are these rockets?" Gennaro asked.  
"Yep," Muldoon nodded his head.  
Gennaro closed the back door, and stepped carefully over Nedry's body; avoiding it if possible as Muldoon carried the tubing to the other jeep, and placed it in the back. He then climbed behind the wheel as Gennaro walked over to him.  
"Let's get moving then, we've got stuff to do," Muldoon said.  
"What about him?" Gennaro gestured over to Nedry's broken body.  
"What about him?" Muldoon said. "He's been well cared for." He nodded at the Compy's who were moving back towards Nedry's corpse. Muldoon put the car in gear. Gennaro looked back to see one compy nibble flesh of Nedry's face. It nearly made Gennaro heave.

* * *

The jungle river was became narrower; the river banks had closed in on either side until the trees and foliage that was overhanging the banks met high above to block out the sun. From down here in the raft, Tim could hear the sound of birds up in the trees. Grant glanced at his watch, it was now eight o'clock. There wasn't much time left till the boat had to be recalled. For the moment they were drifting along the river peacefully. For the moment they were safe. Grant was aware that the Jungle River was Dilophosaurus territory. Grant hoped they weren't going to be near the river while they passed through it.  
"I'm still hungry," Lex said.  
"You're always hungry," Sara remarked.  
"It's not my fault," Lex whined.  
Grant sighed. "We'll be back at the visitor centre soon." He told them.  
"Well, I'm still hungry," Lex repeated.  
Further up the river, they heard a blood curling shriek that went straight through them. (3694)

* * *

"Well where is Rex?" Muldoon said, speaking into the radio. They were back in the Sauropod paddock near the maintenance shed with the weapons they needed. "Because we don't see him here."  
The T-Rex was nowhere to be seen.  
"Checking now," Arnold said and he clicked off.  
Muldoon turned to Gennaro, shaking his head. "He's only checking now, why isn't he keeping track of him,"  
"I don't know," Gennaro said, shrugging his shoulders.  
The radio clicked. "He's not showing up." Arnold said a moment later.  
"What do you mean?" Muldoon asked.  
"The motion sensors aren't finding him," Arnold said.  
"Just great," Muldoon said. "What about Grant and the kids?"  
"Can't find them either," Arnold replied.  
"What do we do now?" Muldoon asked him."  
"We wait," Arnold said, then he clicked off.  
"Wait," Muldoon repeated, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Look, look!" Lex exclaimed.  
Directly ahead, the big dome of the aviary rose above them. Grant had only seen it from a distance, but as they got closer they could see how big it was. It looked about a quarter of a mile or more in diameter. The pattern of geodesic struts shone dully through the light mist and his initial thought was that the glass must weigh a ton. But when they got closer, Grant saw there was no glass just struts. A thing mesh hung on the inside the elements.  
"It doesn't look finished," Lex remarked.  
"I think it's meant to be like that," Grant replied.  
"But can't all the birds get out?" Lex asked.  
"Not if they're big birds," Grant said.  
The River was carrying them beneath the edge of the dome. As they continued moving forwards they went right into the aviary dome. They stared upwards, but as they continued moving along the river they could hardly see the top of the dome because of all the mist.  
"Wow," Sara said. "I wonder how long it took to build this dome."  
"I don't know," Grant shrugged his shoulders.  
Across the ground, Grant saw palm trees, but beyond that he saw a roof of a building. Possibly a second lodge.  
"Do you want to stop for a bit?" Tim asked Grant.  
"Yeah," Grant said. "Maybe they're some motion sensors here. Or a phone." He stared out towards the building.  
Grant steered the raft towards the shore. They climbed out of the raft, with some of them stretching their hands and legs. Grant then tied one end of the rope to the raft and the other end around a tree. Then they set off, walking through a dense forest of palm trees. (4124)

* * *

After Dow had gone outside, he had stayed there for a few minutes taking in the fresh air, and the calming, relaxing silence. He'd then started making his way up to the Safari Lodge. He was still taking his time getting there, going at his own pace. He eventually reached the Safari Lodge. He approached the door of the safari lodge, he didn't see any sign of the security guard—Stephen Falden, who was here last night. Dow didn't give it a second thought because he assumed he was in the visitor centre.


	16. Chapter 13 Aviary and Jungle River

**Chapter 13 Aviary and the Jungle River **

"I don't see the Rex anywhere, or Grant and the kids. I don't see them anywhere in the park."Arnold said. He was sat in front of the consoles in the control room, speaking into the phone. There were plates, empty crisp packets on the floor and on the desk around him. He took another sip of coffee. He was exhausted. It was now 8.00am, and it had been fourteen hours since Nedry had destroyed the systems here at Jurassic Park. And over time Arnold had patiently brought each system online, one after the other. "All the systems are back and running. I've called a helicopter and a doctor to come for you."  
On the other end of the phone line, Malcolm coughed. Arnold was talking to him while he was in his room at the lodge, down the road. "Good. But you're having trouble with the motion sensors?"  
"I can't find what I'm looking for," Arnold admitted.  
"Like the Rex?" Malcolm asked him.  
"He's not showing up anymore. He started walking along the lagoon about twenty minutes ago, walking northwards. The Little Tyrannosaur appeared also in the same area, but both of them have disappeared since then. I don't know why. One of them could be asleep or dead. But I just don't know." Arnold said.  
"And you can't find Grant and the kids?" Malcolm persisted with his questions.  
"No I can't," Arnold answered him.  
"Well I think there's a simple reason for that." Malcolm said. "The motion sensors cover an inadequate area.  
"Inadequate?" Arnold bristled. "They cover ninety two percent—"  
"Ninety two percent of the land area, yes I remember. But if you put up the remaining areas up on the board, I think you'll find that the eight percent is topographically unified, meaning that these areas are continuous. In other words a dinosaur can move around freely without being detected by following a maintenance road or the beaches. Or the jungle river as you mentioned yesterday." Malcolm explained.  
"I don't think the animals are clever enough to know that," Arnold said.  
"It's not clear how clever or stupid the animals are," Malcolm said.  
"Do you think that's what Grant and the kids are doing?" Arnold said.  
"I doubt it," Malcolm replied. "Grant's no fool, he's probably waving at every motion sensor in sight. He might have other problems we don't know about. Or they could be on the river."  
"I can't imagine they would be on the river," Arnold replied. "The banks are very narrow, it's almost impossible to walk there."  
"But would it bring them back here?" Malcolm asked him yet another question.  
"Yes, it would but it's not the safest way to go," Arnold said. "It passes through the aviary and there's the Dilophosaurs to get round."  
"Why wasn't the aviary on the tour anyway?" Malcolm asked him.  
"We've had problems setting up to be honest with you," Arnold replied. "Originally the park was intended to have a treetop lodge built high above the ground in the aviary dome, so that visitors could watch the pterodactyls at flight level as it were. We've got four pterodactyls in there now, actually they're cearadactyls, they eat fish."  
"And what happened then?" Malcolm asked him.  
" Well we actually finished the lodge, so we put the dactyls in there to acclimate them. But we soon found out they're territorial, which is a mistake on our part." Arnold answered.  
"Territorial?" Malcolm asked.  
"They're very aggressive," Arnold explained. "They fight among themselves for territory and they'll attack any other animal that goes into their territory. Though no other dinosaur has gone into their territory. It's quite impressive, though deadly; they glide up to the top of the aviary, fold up their wings and dive. They kept on attacking workmen, knocking them unconscious. To be honest most of them had gotten cut up pretty badly."  
"And that doesn't injure the animal themselves?" Malcolm asked.  
"Not so far," Arnold answered.  
"God, if Grant and the kids are in there now," Malcolm trailed off.  
"I don't think they are," Arnold said. "At least I hope they aren't."

* * *

"What is that?" Lex pointed at the building ahead of them. "It looks like a dump."  
"Looks like a lodge," Grant said.  
Beneath the aviary dome was the 'Pteratops Lodge' as there was a big sign next to the building. The lodge building was built on wooden pylons, in the middle of a strand of trees. But the building was unfinished, an unpainted. The windows were boarded up. The lodge and the surrounding trees were splattered with broad white streaks—bird droppings.  
"I guess they didn't finish it for some reason," Grant said.  
"Looks like we should head back to the raft then," Tim said.

The sun came out as they walked along, making the morning that much more cheerful. Grant noticed that there were more of those bird droppings along the ground as well. On top of that there was a distinctive sour odour in the air.  
"It smells here," Lex commented, wrinkling her nose. "What are those white streaks?" She pointed over at some on the ground about ten yards away.  
"Looks like bird droppings." Grant replied.  
"How come they didn't finish the lodge?" Lex asked him.  
"I don't know," Grant shrugged his shoulders.  
"I get the feeling we're not supposed to be in here," Sara said.  
"Nothing's going to happen," Grant said.  
They entered a clearing of low grass that was dotted with wild flowers. They heard a long low whistle, then another whistle sound from across the forest.  
"What's that?" Lex remarked on the noise.  
"I don't know," Grant answered. Then Grant saw the dark shadow of a cloud moving on the grassy field ahead of them. The shadow was moving at a fast rate of speed; it had swept over them in a few seconds. He looked up and saw a dark gliding shape above them, blotting out the sunlight momentarily.  
"Wow," Sara said in awe. "Is it a Pterodactyl?"  
"Yes," Tim answered.  
Grant didn't answer her question as he was entranced by the huge flying creature. In the sky above them, the Pterodactyl gave a low whistle and turned back toward them.  
"How come their not on the tour?" Tim asked, looking at Grant.  
"I'm not sure," Grant said. "Good question." He had been wondering the same thing, the Pterodactyl looked rather graceful as it flew through the air. As Grant watched, another three animals appeared up in the sky. Grant realised that these were too large to be Pterodactyls; they looked like Cearadactyls from the Cretaceous period. They were fish eaters.  
"It could be that they didn't finish the lodge," Lex suggested.  
"Why isn't the lodge finished?" Sara asked. Then it hit her. "They aren't dangerous, are they?"  
"No I don't think so, they eat fish," Grant said.  
"But that would explain why they didn't finish the lodge, wouldn't it?" Sara said.  
"Possibly," Grant shrugged his shoulders.

One of the dactyls spiralled down, a flashing dark shadow that whooshed past them with a rush of warm air, and a lingering sour odour.  
"Wow, they're big," Lex remarked.  
A second dactyl swooped down; it was moving quicker than the first flying creature. It had come from behind and it streaked over their heads. Grant got a glimpse of its toothy beak. It looked like a huge bat; he thought. Grant was also impressed with its frail appearance; their huge wingspans and the delicate pink membranes stretched across them—so thin it was almost translucent—everything reinforced the delicacy of the dactyls.  
"Ouch!" Lex screamed, as she ran her hands through her hair. "He bit me, he bit me."  
"He what?" Grant looked over at her, when she took her hand away there was blood on her fingers.  
Up in the sky two of the other dactyls folded their wings, collapsing into small dark shapes that started diving down to the ground; coming right for them. They made a kind of screaming sound as they hurtled downwards.  
"Come on run; let's get back to the boat." Grant said.  
They started running across the meadow, while still hearing the screams from the Pterodactyls as they raced towards them.  
"Drop to the ground," Grant said. "Now!" He shouted at the kids.  
At the last minute all four of them drop down to the ground, face down. The two dactyls streaked past them, flapping their wings, squeaking. Grant felt the brief pain of claws going along his back. As the dactyls had gone past them, they got back up to their feet.  
"Ew," Lex said.  
Grant looked over at her, and saw she had white droppings in her hair, and shoulders from the dactyls.  
"Never mind that now," Grant said. "Run!" He told them.  
They were about to start running until Lex screamed at the top of her voice. He turned to see that the third dactyl had grabbed Lex by the shoulder using its hind claws. The dactyl was trying to take off, but Lex was too heavy. It started jabbing her in the back of her head with its protracted long jaw. Lex continued screaming wildly, waving her arms in the air. The other two kids, Tim and Sara were stood panicking, not knowing what to do.  
"There aren't any weapons around," Sara said. "Nothing that looks like a weapon."  
"I know," Tim said, hesitating, and glancing around.  
Grant decided that there was only one thing he could do. He ran forwards, running towards the Cearadactyl that still had its hold over Lex. As he reached the flying animal, he jumped up, throwing himself against the body of the dactyl. He knocked it onto the ground, with all three of them falling down to the ground. Lex scrambled to her feet and started running.

Grant had fallen on top of the Pterodactyl. He got back to his feet, he felt rather dizzy. He saw Lex running off further up the meadow. He moved as quickly as he could away from the Cearadactyl.  
The Dactyl regained its balance, and it pulled in its wings like a huge bat, and rolled over, and lifted its body on its little claws and began walking. Coming towards Grant. It then lifted off the ground and into the air. Grant stood still, and it flew straight past Grant.  
"My God," Grant remarked. He turned and looked forwards; he could see the other Dactyl's chasing after Lex and the other kids. The first of the four Dactyls swooped down, diving right for Lex. Grant didn't know what to do, he hesitated. His head was a bit dizzy. He watched but then suddenly the first Dactyl rose back up into the air, whistling, with the other three Dactyls chasing it from behind.  
They were suddenly all alone in the field.

Grant walked over to the kids, who were stood more than ten yards away in the field.  
"What happened?" Grant asked.  
"They've got my glove," Lex said sulkily, her eyes looking down at the ground. "My Daryl Strawberry special."  
"Let's get going." Grant said.  
They headed back to the raft. Grant untied after the kids had climbed into it, and he pushed it down into the water.

* * *

Malcolm was sat in his bed in his room in the safari lodge. The television was on, but the sound was a bit quieter at the moment. He groaned loudly, without even opening his eyes, he said, "Is it time for more morphine yet?"  
"Not yet," Ellie replied, as she was in the room, she had just finished doing his dressings.  
Malcolm sighed, _pity_, he thought to himself. "How much water have we got here?"  
"We've got plenty of water running through the taps," Ellie replied, shrugging her shoulders.  
"No I mean stored," Malcolm said.  
"We've got some bottles down in the basement," Ellie said.  
"Good, also do we have any walkie talkies, flash lights, food rations, matches, things like that?" Malcolm asked.  
"Why, you planning for an Earthquake?" Ellie asked.  
"Earthquake?" A voice said from behind her.  
Ellie jumped in surprise. She turned and saw Sean Dow stood in the doorway. "How long have you been stood there?"  
"Not long," Dow answered. "What's that about an Earthquake?"  
"Not an actual Earthquake," Malcolm said, glancing over at him briefly.  
"What do you mean then?" Dow asked him.  
"Malcolm Effect implies catastrophic changes," Malcolm said.  
"But Arnold says all the systems are working now," Ellie replied.  
"That's when it happens," Malcolm replied.  
"I see," Ellie said.  
"Well for now everything is okay," Dow said.  
"Don't know about for that," Malcolm replied and then he closed his eyes.  
Dow glanced at Ellie who caught his eyes, and both didn't really understand what Malcolm was talking about. Dow turned around and headed out of the room.

* * *

Lex had cheered up a bit after they had left the aviary, getting away from those Cearadactyls. Now once again the river banks closed in on both sides with the trees meeting overhead. The River was fairly narrow, and getting more so in some sat back in the raft, relaxing a bit from their last encounter with these animals. They were still being carried by the current in the water. There was a bit of a breeze that kept them a bit cooler from this hot weather. Grant thought it was a rather pleasant journey. And Grant was in no hurry to leave the raft again after their last incident. For the moment all they could hear was the sound of gurgling water, faint sound of cicadas...and something else, added into the background noise. They heard a deep growling noise from close by in the palm trees along the shore. Suddenly the huge head and body of the adult T-Rex appeared. It lunged towards them in the foliage, the jaws snapping and the eyes staring right at the raft. But the T-Rex was caught in the heavy growth; its big body couldn't get through the dense foliage.  
"Oh dear," Sara remarked.  
"What are we gonna do?" Lex said, starting to panic.  
The T-Rex growled in frustration and then moved off, heading further downstream with great strides. Once more it was quiet.  
"That was close," Sara commented. Just as she had said it, they could hear the sound of snarling and the sound of an intermittent hooting cry. The animal cries were coming further downriver, and around a bend, so they couldn't see anything yet.  
"What is it?" Sara asked, sighing.  
"I don't know," Grant asked, listening to them. He paddled to the other side of the river to the river bank, and grabbed a branch to slow down the raft. The snarling and hooting repeated.  
"It sounds like owls," Tim said.  
"Dilophosaurs," Sara said.  
Grant remembered that the Dilophosaur territory and enclosure was somewhere along the Jungle River, so she was probably right, Grant thought.

* * *

Stephen Falden for the moment was in the entrance hall of the visitor centre. He was on edge at the moment, because one of the security guard's on patrol, and he was doing one of his rounds at the moment but hadn't radioed in yet. The security guards who were on patrols outside were supposed to radio in every half hour, but Mike Holin hadn't called in for about forty minutes. This meant there could be a problem, because it was against the routine and none of the guards went against this. He heard someone coming down the stairs, he looked over and saw Jimmy was coming down the stairs.  
"You seem on edge," Jimmy said. "What's going on?"  
"Mike Holin hasn't radioed in yet," Stephen said. "He was on patrol out near the lodge, but he hasn't contacted anyone yet."  
Jimmy frowned. "It's not like Mike," He said.  
"We'll leave it a few minutes then go and see where he's got to," Stephen said.

* * *

Grant moved the raft slowly forwards, branch by branch as it were, and as they went around the bend and Sara's thought was confirmed; he could see the Dilophosaurs further up the river. There were two of them stood on the riverbank by the water's edge. The two Dilophosaurs were performing a ritualistic pattern; one would bend its head down and drink while the other hooted and snarled. It was a continuous pattern.  
"What are we gonna do?" Lex asked. "Should we get out and walk?"  
"No, the Dilophosaurs are smaller than T-Rex, no doubt they can slip through the foliage. They look pretty quick as well." Grant conceded.  
"We can't just go past them on the boat," Lex said. "They're poisonous."  
"We have to do something," Sara said. "What about the pistol?" She still had the belt with several remaining darts. She took it off and passed it to Grant.  
"We could try that," Grant said. He started loading the pistol. But even as he did that, he heard a loud roar that came from deep within the jungle on the other side of the river, that didn't sound like the Dilophosaurs; it was the Tyrannosaurus. The Dilophosaurs by the river became agitated, and they turned away from the river and began hooting and snarling.  
"Let's move," Grant said. He released his grip of the branches, and sat back down in the raft. He then started paddling as fast as he Dilophosaurs were still stood with their backs to the river, hooting at the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The T-Rex roared, but he still couldn't get through the foliage. T-Rex looked at the raft as it went past on the river and roared. The Dilo's on the other hand didn't see the raft, which was better for Grant an d the kids. With a final roar the T-Rex walked off back into the jungle. The raft had safely gotten past the two Dilophosaurs and the Tyrannosaur. They continued to float downriver.

* * *

The Jeep bounced along the ground in the scorching heat. Muldoon was driving with Gennaro still in the passenger seat. They were driving in an open field, moving away from a dense line of foliage and palm trees that marked the course of the river. They came to a rise and Muldoon stopped the car.  
He took a sip from his bottle of whiskey.  
"Do you want some?" Muldoon offered his drink to Gennaro.  
"No thanks," Gennaro shook his head.  
Gennaro stared at the landscape; it was shimmering in the morning heat. But he didn't see the Tyrannosaur anywhere. He looked down at the dashboard monitor, it was fixed on the area of the park from the remote cameras they were in now, but there was no sign of the Tyrannosaur or Grant and the kids. It had been flashing through different images of the park moments ago.  
The radio cackled. "Muldoon." It was Arnold. Muldoon instinctively picked up the handset.  
"Yeah?" Muldoon replied.  
"I found the Rex," Arnold said. "He's in grid 442, going to 443."  
"Just a minute," Muldoon said. He pressed a few buttons underneath the screen. "Yeah I got him now, he's following the river." The T-Rex was moving along the river, heading northwards.  
"Remember you don't want to hurt him too much," Arnold said.  
"Right I know," Muldoon replied. He put his foot down on the accelerator and they drove along the terrain.  
Gennaro glanced over at Muldoon. "You're looking forward to this, aren't you?"  
Muldoon nodded. "I've wanted to do this for a while." After a few minutes of driving on the terrain they came to a stop as they saw the Tyrannosaur through the windshield up ahead. It was moving along the palm trees. They could see the T-Rex stop, poke its head through the foliage, looking at the river then it kept on moving.

Muldoon finished his whisky bottle and tossed it onto the back seat, it fell down onto the ground with a loud clang. He glanced up, the Tyrannosaur was still ignoring them, which was a good thing. Gennaro glanced at the monitor screen that showed the Tyrannosaur and the jeep, so there must be a closed circuit camera somewhere in the trees behind.  
"You want to help?" Muldoon said. "You can break out those canisters by your feet."  
Gennaro leaned forwards, and opened up the stainless steel case. There were four cylinders each the size of a small milk bottle, and were nestled in bubble wrapping. They were all labelled 'Moro-709' and he took one of them out.  
"You snap of the tip and screw on a needle," Muldoon explained.  
Inside the steel case, Gennaro also found a plastic package of large needles and each one of them the diameter of his fingertip. He screwed one onto the canister. The opposite end of the canister had a circular lead weight of some sort.  
"That's the plunger. It compresses on impact." Muldoon explained. "Many Zoo's around the world use it. We will try a thousand ccs to start." He sat forward, holding the weapon on his knees. Muldoon cracked open the chamber, which looked big enough to fit Gennaro's fist inside. Muldoon slipped in the canister into the chamber and closed it. He glanced up and saw that the Tyrannosaur was further down the river.  
"That should do it," Muldoon said. "Standard Elephant get's about two hundred cc's but obviously they don't weigh as much as the Tyrannosaur."  
"I would expect so yes," Gennaro replied. "Does it matter?"  
"Yeah because animal dose is partly body weight and partly temperament," Muldoon answered as he started slowly driving further down the river. "Looks as though it's looking for something." He said as he watched the T-Rex poke its head through the palm trees again, but unable to find a way through.  
"What could that be?" Gennaro asked.  
"Hard to say really," Muldoon answered him, sounding rather unsure. He stopped the jeep around fifty or more yards away from the Tyrannosaur. He left the engine running, just in case things got ugly. "Get behind the wheel and put your seat belt on." He told Gennaro. Muldoon opened the car door, with his free hand, hooked another canister onto his shirt and picked up the weapon.  
"You'll need to be ready in case this goes wrong." Muldoon warned him. He got out of the got out of the jeep, closed the door and got behind the wheel as Muldoon walked in closer to the Tyrannosaurus. Gennaro turned the jeep around for a quick getaway as it were. In the rear view mirror he could see Muldoon had stopped about ten yards away from the was crouching on one knee on the grass, with the heavy weapon steadied on his shoulder and he flipped up the telescopic lens. Muldoon aimed at the Tyrannosaurus that was still trying to look for a way through the foliage and get to something either on the river or on the other side. There was a pale burst of gas, with a white streak shoot in the air, heading for the Tyrannosaur. The Tyrannosaur moved its head at the last few seconds, and the projectile went whizzing past the large animal.

The T-Rex turned its head to look at the jeep. It looked at them curiously, moving its head side to side, looking at them with alternating eyes. Muldoon had taken down the launcher and had started loading the second canister.  
"Did you hit him?" Gennaro said, looking over his shoulder.  
"No, I missed," Muldoon admitted. "Damn laser sights. See if there's a battery in the case. It's about as big as your finger."  
"Okay," Gennaro said. He looked back at the T-Rex, its body was still facing forwards, but its head was rather curious about the Jeep now, which was rather leaned forwards, to look in the steel case by his feet. He felt the vibration of the jeep's engine and then heard the roar of the T-Rex. He could feel his heart starting to race, he was sweating a bit. He couldn't find a battery.  
"I can't find a battery," Gennaro turned and looked at Muldoon and the Tyrannosaur. The T-Rex had turned its whole body to look at the jeep. It started walking towards them.  
The radio cackled beside him. "Get out of there." Arnold warned them.  
Gennaro saw the puff of smoke again as Muldoon fired another shot. The canister went straight for the T-Rex. It roared again, bellowing like a dragon guarding its treasure. Gennaro got his hands on the steering wheel, to get ready to move. But it seemed as though the canister had no effect on it. Muldoon got to his feet, and ran back to the jeep. He opened the passenger door, as the Tyrannosaur started charging towards the jeep.  
"Go, go, go! Step on it!" Muldoon shouted.  
Gennaro floored it, his foot pressing down on accelerator, as the T-Rex was gaining speed. It roared loudly, as it came racing forwards. The T-Rex was gaining, almost covering the entire distance between its last position and the jeep. They were going as fast as they could over this kind of terrain. He could see the T-Rex coming closer and closer. As it came into range, it leaned its head forwards and slammed it against the side of the jeep. The T-Rex slowed, as the jeep went momentarily up in the air on its side.  
"Holy shit," Gennaro swore. Thankfully the jeep didn't go all the way, and landed back on the ground. He glanced back in the mirror, and saw the Tyrannosaur roar, and then walked off. Gennaro stopped the jeep, in a small clearing.  
"That was close," Muldoon said.  
"Do you want to drive back?" Gennaro asked him.  
"Yeah, sure," Muldoon replied.  
Both Muldoon and Gennaro got out of the jeep and swapped places. Just as Gennaro was about to climb into the passenger seat, he heard a hooting sound close by, and something moving in the bushes. Gennaro stepped a foot away from the car but still couldn't see anything. He didn't really want to be here.  
"It's the Dilophosaurs," Muldoon said. "Let's get moving." He looked over and he saw one Dilo reveal itself to them. It appeared on the edge of the clearing. It stood there. "Look away from it, don't let it blind you." Muldoon warned. He put his hands on the steering wheel, and put it into gear.  
Gennaro agreed. He turned away from the Dilophosaurus, with his back to it. He didn't like the idea of becoming blind after all. He then felt something wet on the back of his neck, but it wasn't raining.  
"I think it's spat something at me," Gennaro informed Muldoon.  
"You'll need some antivenin and to wash it up, to stop it from spreading," Muldoon said, glancing over at him.  
Gennaro saw through the corner of his eye looked at the Dilophosaurus as he sat down. The Dilophosaurus was just stood there. Just as Gennaro shut the door, he saw the Dilo move its neck in a quick motion. It hit Gennaro right in the cheek.  
"Shit," Gennaro swore as Muldoon put his foot down on the accelerator.  
"Control, this is Muldoon," Muldoon said into the radio.  
"Yes," Arnold replied.  
"We're heading back to base," Muldoon replied. "And we're going to need some antivenin from the Dilophosaurus poison."

* * *

"Shall I go and look for him?" Jimmy asked Stephen, as the two security guards were still in the visitor centre.  
"No," Stephen shook his head. "I doubt anything's happened to him, since the power is back."

* * *

"At least now we've found the Rex," Arnold said into the phone.  
"Yeah, we just have to find Grant and the kids next," was Malcolm's reply. "Have you had any luck finding them?"  
"No, not yet," Arnold sighed. He looked around to see Sean Dow coming into the room.  
"They have to be out there somewhere," Malcolm said. "Have you found any additional animals yet from the motion sensors?"  
"No," Arnold replied.  
"When the helicopter for Malcolm arrives, we could do an overhead search, if they would allow us to do that," Dow suggested.  
"Hell no," Arnold shook his head. "We'll find them, don't worry."  
"It seems to be taking a while," Dow said.  
"Well it will do," Arnold sighed. "Muldoon and Gennaro will be back soon and hopefully we will be able to move the T-Rex." He added.

* * *

The River was as narrow as ever in some parts as they kept on travelling down it. The raft was going faster; it felt like one of those water rides at an amusement park.  
"Wahoo," Lex exclaimed, while holding onto the gunwale. "Go faster, faster!"  
Grant squinted forwards with his eyes, looking forwards. Further up, he could see that the trees ended suddenly; there was a distant roaring sound and the river seemed to end in a flat line, as if it was a waterfall. With this sudden realisation Grant reached for the paddles.  
"What is it?" Sara asked Grant.  
"It's a waterfall." Grant answered.  
Lex's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh no, no, we're gonna die!" She shrieked.


	17. Chapter 14 TRex III

**Chapter 14 T-Rex III  
**

"It looks as though Mike's not coming back or radioing in," Jimmy said. They were both still waiting for Mike to return from his patrol.  
Stephen Falden glanced over at him. "All right, go and look for him. Call back in no more than half an hour."

* * *

The raft continued to race forwards, heading straight for the lip of the water. Grant tried to paddle to either riverbank to get safety, but the current was too strong. There was a loud roar in their ears , but Grant couldn't see any dinosaurs, for the moment at least.  
"We're all gonna die," Lex was panicked stricken.  
They had almost reached the edge in almost no time at all, the sound of the waterfall rang in their ears.  
"I can't swim!" Lex screamed.  
Grant saw that she didn't have her life vest clasped properly, but there was nothing Grant could do now. They were thrown of the top of the waterfall. he saw the huge drop down below, of about fifty feet. At the bottom was a large surging pool of water. Unfortunately they weren't alone; the Tyrannosaur was waiting for them in the pool.  
"Oh no!" Lex screamed.  
They continued to fall for several minutes. Grant had time to observe the Tyrannosaur that waited for them down below, he had time to observe Lex and Sara screaming and shouting at the top of their voices.

Then with a huge splash the raft, Grant and the kids hit the water. Grant was plunged into the cold water, surrounded by white boiling bubbles. He continued to tumble and spin in the water; he had caught a glimpse of the huge Tyrannosaur's head bending down into the water. The current took him past the Tyrannosaur, into a river channel and he then swam for the shore. He pulled himself out of the water, and carrying himself over small rocks. He coughed, and took a deep breath. He then felt a cold hand on his back, which startled him for a few seconds until he saw that it was Sara. She had lifted herself out of the water, and she was now lying down on the rocky ground beside him. Grant also saw Tim swimming towards them in the water, so he helped lift him out of the water and onto the ground. Tim sat beside him, coughing, shrivelling and spluttering. Grant looked back at the Tyrannosaur, it had so far not seen them, and at the moment it was looking at the raft, that was bobbing up down along the water. He then saw it dipped its head into the water causing a splash. It then lifted a small orange life vest into the air. Since both Tim and Sara were still wearing their life vests, he realised it was Lex's.

A moment later Lex appeared from the water, bobbing up to the surface, beside the T-Rex's long tail. She was lying face down. Grant jumped into the water, and swam after her.  
"Hope she's okay," Tex said as he watched Grant swim towards her.  
"She will be," Sara said, calmly.  
A moment or two later Grant pulled her up onto the rocks. Her face was gray. Grant started giving her mouth to mouth, and then she coughed. Her eyes opened, and she coughed up some water. "We're alive," She said weakly.  
Grant saw bits of the life vest float in the water ahead of them. The Tyrannosaur still had its back to them. It wouldn't be long before it realised that its pray had gotten away.  
"Come on, we've got to get moving," Grant said. The kids got up to their feet.  
Grant looked downstream for a hiding place, and saw only a grassy plain, with no trees, giving them no protection or shelter from the Tyrannosaurus. He then looked back at the waterfall. He then saw a dirt path of to his left hand side, by the river, that seemed to lead straight up to the waterfall.  
"Let's head up there," Grant said. He led them up the dirt path, ducking amongst the big ferns that lined the river banks. They were getting closer and closer to the waterfall.  
The path seemed to lead straight into the waterfall. The Tyrannosaur turned around to look out toward the grassy plain. It was growling loudly. As they came closer, they saw that the dirt path actually went behind the waterfall. Grant saw that the T-Rex was still looking at the grassy plain. Grant allowed the kids to get ahead of him, as they went behind the waterfall. Grant glanced back at the T-Rex, and it started to turn around to look back at the waterfall but by then Grant was hidden by the sheet of water.

Grant saw that this place was a small recess no bigger than a walk in closet, filled with humming pumps, equipment, pipes, filters, machines it was like a storeroom leaving only a little bit of space to move about. Grant started poking around, everything was cold in here. He could hear the sound of the waterfall behind him.  
"What are you doing?" Lex asked him.  
"Looking for a phone," Grant answered.  
"Do you think the T-Rex has gone now?" Sara said.  
"I hope so," Lex replied.  
At the back of the room, Grant found a door marked 'Maint 04' but it was locked. Next to it was a slot for a security card. Alongside the door there was a row of metal boxes. He opened the first one, and found nothing. He opened the second box and found a nine button key pad that had spots of green mould on it. He knew that this must be the way to open the door. In the box there was a five digit number that was scratched into the metal '10784' there was no explanation for it, so it must be the code for the door. Grant turned the keypad on, with a flick of a button. It beeped and came to life. Grant punched in the code, and with a hiss the door opened. There were concrete steps leading down into a dark corridor, no lights. On the back wall he saw 'Maint Vehicle 04/22 Charger' with an arrow pointing down the stairs. So it's possible it could lead right to a car...  
"It's time to get going kids," Grant said.  
"Forget it I'm not going anywhere," Lex shook her head.  
"We have to go," Sara said.  
"Come on," Tim added.  
"There are no lights or anything," Lex said.  
"We haven't got time to argue," Grant said. He looked at his watch, and there was only just over an hour to recall the boat, if he remembered correctly. He handed the pad to Tim. "If the door should lock use this. I'll be right back."  
"Wait, what?" Lex said, she was suddenly alarmed.  
"I'll be right back," Grant repeated. Then he stepped through the door. It gave an electronic beep, and the door snapped shut plunging Grant into darkness.

Grant turned around and felt the cold hard metal surface of the door. He used both hands to touch it, but it was a smooth surface, there was no knob or latch. He then looked at the walls either side of the door, there was no control box or latch. But there was an edge along the wall, and there was something there...he felt a cold metal cylinder, with a flat surface and a switch, it was a torch. He turned it on, shone it at the door and saw it would not open from this side. So it was up to the kids to open it. He turned around and started walking down the stairs.

* * *

"Where do you think he's gone?" Lex said.  
"I don't know," Tim shook his shoulders, and looked over at Sara, who was sat on the floor looking at the waterfall.  
"I'm sure he will be back soon," Sara said.

* * *

After Gennaro and Muldoon had returned to the visitor centre, Gennaro went up to the labs and Wu gave him a dose of the antivenin for the Dilophosaurus, then he gave his face and the back of his neck a proper wash to get rid of it.  
"Thank you," Gennaro said, looking at Wu.  
"No problem," Wu nodded.  
"I'll head back to control now," Gennaro said.  
"Right," Wu replied.

* * *

The stairs were damp in places with a light cover of mould, as if they weren't used in a rather long time. The steps bent around a corner and soon after he had reached the bottom of the stairs. He shone his light up ahead and saw a reflection of something glinting back...it was a car. He realised it was an electronic car that was facing ahead in this tunnel that seemed to go for miles. He decided to go back and get the kids. He walked up the stairs slowly and carefully, to the door. He could hear the kids faintly on the other side.

* * *

"Dr. Grant!" Lex shouted, pounding against the door. "Where are you!"  
"Take it easy," Tim said.  
"But where is he?" Lex demanded.  
"Dr. Grant knows what he's doing," Tim replied. "He'll be back any minute now."  
"He should be back now," Lex said, she slammed her right hand against the door.  
"It's not gonna budge," Sara said.  
"What?" Lex said.  
"The door, it's not gonna budge," Sara said.  
Lex stamped her feet on the floor. "Why is he taking so long?" She said.  
"I don't know," Tim answered.  
They heard a loud roar from outside the waterfall. All the kids went silent.

* * *

"I could've sworn I hit the Tyrannosaurus," Muldoon said as Gennaro came into the control room.  
"Well it's still awake at the moment," Arnold said. At the moment he was still flicking through the images on the monitors still looking for Grant and the kids.  
"So I would say you missed," Gennaro said.  
"Yeah I guess so," Muldoon admitted.  
"Where is he now then?" Gennaro said.  
"Near the Waterfall," Arnold answered, without looking up, as he puffed on another cigarette.

* * *

Lex shrieked as the huge head of the T-Rex came through the waterfall. The huge mouth was wide open. All three kids quickly, moved to the back of the room, trying to avoid its head. The head swung back and forth and then pulled out again. Tim could see the shadow of the animal's head on the sheet of falling water.  
"What's it doing?" Lex asked, as they huddled at the back of the room, by the door.  
"Shhh," Tim said as the huge mouth and jaws burst through the water once again. It roared, and growled, its tongue flicking in and out rapidly. Water was being sprayed in all directions as it bounced of its head. Then it's head pulled out again.  
"I hate him so much," Lex said.  
The room they were in was only small, and most of it was filled with this equipment, and they had yet figured out how to open the door. He was still holding the number pad. But he couldn't see a number anywhere, and whatever Dr. Grant had entered had been cleared off the screen.  
"Damn," Tim said under his breath. For now they had to stay here, without any real protection.

The head came through the water again, but this time the jaw came to rest on the ground. The T-Rex snorted, flaring its nostrils and breathing the air. It was trying to smell out it's pray, because it was having problems seeing them as the eyes were still outside the sheet of water. The T-Rex snorted and growled again. The kids pressed against the back wall, leaning against a pipe.  
"Look for the door code," Sara whispered.  
"When he's gone," Tim answered, sat next to her.  
The jaws of the T-Rex opened slowly this time, and the tongue flicked out. Tim watched as the tongue slid over cylinders and other pieces of equipment in the room. It moved from left to right, it curled around things sensing them with its tongue. Tim saw that it had muscular movement like an Elephant's trunk. Tim thought the tongue couldn't reach them.

He was proven right, the T-Rex couldn't reach them with his tongue, despite being four feet long.  
"Thank god," Tim said under his breath.  
The tongue slapped against the machinery wetly, and coiled around one of the other pipes that went along the ground. Suddenly the tongue relaxed and uncoiled, going back into its mouth. Then the jaws snapped shut. The nostrils were still snorting in ragged breaths. And very slowly, the head moved backwards out of the recess, and it disappeared entirely. They could only see the falling sheet of water from the waterfall again.  
"What's it doing?" Lex said.  
"I don't know," Sara said, standing up.

* * *

"Okay," Arnold said, looking at the monitor screen of the Rex, by the waterfall. "The Rex is down." He sat back in his chair and grinned, looking from Wu, to Muldoon to Gennaro. He felt that half the job was done now. This was the final step as far as they were concerned in getting the park back in order. All that they needed to now was to move it.  
"Well I'll be a son of a gun," Muldoon said. "I did get him after all." He glanced over at Gennaro who shrugged his shoulders. "It just took him an hour or so to feel it."  
Henry Wu wasn't so pleased. "He could drown in that position."  
"I doubt it," Muldoon said. "Never seen an animal that was so hard to even tranquilise never mind kill it."  
"We have to move him, regardless," Arnold said.  
"We will," Muldoon said tonelessly, not very enthusiastic.  
Arnold looked at Gennaro again. "I told you that we would get Jurassic Park back under control. Whatever Malcolm's model said what was going to happen. We're back under control now."  
Gennaro stepped forwards, and pointed at the screen. "What's that?"  
Arnold twisted his body around. It was the system status box in the corner of the screen, usually it was empty. But now it said 'AUX PWR LOW' and it was flashing in a yellow colour, and the rest of the screen was now black. Arnold was surprised to see this, because why would the Auxiliary power be low, they were running on main power. He thought it could be a routine check on the fuel tanks or a routine status check on the auxiliary power but even so Arnold had never seen this before...  
"Wu come and look at this," Arnold said.  
Wu stepped forwards; Gennaro took a step away from the computer. "Why are you running on auxiliary power?"  
"I'm not," Arnold said.  
"Looks like you are," Wu said. "Print the system status log." The log was a record of the system over the last few hours.  
"Okay then." Arnold replied. Arnold pressed a few buttons as Wu walked over to the printer that came to life. The box then flashed from yellow to red, and was now saying 'AUX PWR FAIL' and next to it appeared a countdown that started at 60, and started going down.  
'What the hell's going on?' Arnold thought to himself.

* * *

Tim, followed closely by the two girls moved around the waterfall, and back onto the muddy path. They had a clear view of the T-Rex. It was lying on its side in the pool of water below them.  
"I hope it's dead," Lex said.  
Tim could see that it was still alive; its chest was moving and one forearm twitched in spasms for whatever reason. Tim then saw the white canister sticking in the back of the head by the indentation of the ear.  
"He's still alive, he's just been shot by a dart," Tim said.  
"Good, I hope he drowns," Lex said as Tim watched its laboured breathing.  
"At least we're safe now." Sara said. "Should we go and figure out how to open the door?"  
"Sure," Tim replied.  
They walked back around the waterfall, and back into the recess.  
"Dr. Grant must've found the code, somewhere in here," Sara said. 

* * *

Arnold stared at the screen in shock. The numbers rolled down, all the way down to zero. Once it hit zero, each monitor in the room went blank, the machines became silent, and the lights went off in the room. There was sudden confusion, and panic in the control room. John Hammond, Sean Dow and Katie—the head of the nursery, were now in the room, after they had returned from the cafeteria or wherever they had been.  
"What's happening?" Gennaro said. "I thought you said you had everything back under control."  
"Not now," Arnold said in a sharp tone of voice.  
Muldoon opened the blinds to let some light in, while Wu brought over the printout.  
"It came out just in time," Wu said, showing it to Arnold. "Look at this."  
The print out showed the time, the event and the system status. The first entry was at 5:12:44 that said 'Safety 1 Off' System Operative and so on. Further down it said at 5:12:51 that was the 'Shutdown Command' and the system status was 'Shutdown'. Further down from that it said at 5:14:08 was the 'Startup Command' but the system status said 'Startup—Aux Power'.  
"You shut down at five thirteen this morning and when you started back up, you started with auxiliary power." Wu said.  
"Holy crap," Arnold said as Muldoon came closer, to look at the list. So it was evident that the main power had not been back on since the shutdown, and when he had powered it up, it had only started with auxiliary power, which at first he thought was strange. _Wait a minute that must be the normal thing to happen; the auxiliary generator started first because it was used to turn on the main power generator because it took a heavy charge to start the main power. Unfortunately under these circumstances, that was the way the system was designed_, Arnold thought to himself. But Arnold had never experienced this situation before because the power was never meant to shutdown, and it had never occurred to him; even though the monitors and lights had been restored that the main power had been restored as well.

* * *

The door opened automatically, before they had even entered the code. They had found it in one of the boxes Grant had opened earlier.  
"Well done," Grant said, as he stepped through the doorway.  
"We were just about to enter the code," Sara said.  
"Never mind, I've found a car that we can use to get back to the visitor centre hopefully," Grant said.  
"Right okay," Sara said.  
Tim tossed the pad down on the floor. They then went down the stairs to where the car was.  
"Isn't this an electric car?" Sara asked Dr. Grant.  
"I think so," Grant replied. 

* * *

"What does that mean?" Muldoon pointed further down the list. It said at 5:14:57, the event was 'Warning Fence Status {NB}' and the system status was 'Operative-Aux Power'.  
"It means a system status warning was sent to the monitors in the control room, concerning the fences." Arnold explained, sighing.  
"Did you see that warning?"Muldoon asked him.  
"No, I must've been talking to you in the field, or something." Arnold replied, shaking his head.  
"What does 'Warning Fence Status' mean?" Muldoon asked.  
"Well, obviously I didn't know at the time, but we were running on backup power." Arnold said, trying to explain it to them. "Backup power doesn't generate enough power on its own to charge up the fences so they were automatically kept off."  
Muldoon frowned. "The electric fences were kept off? Since five this morning?"  
"Yes," Arnold replied.  
"All of them?" Muldoon asked him.  
Arnold sighed again. "Yes, all of them."  
Somewhere in the distance, they heard a human scream.  
"Christ," Muldoon said. He started handing out portable radios to everyone. "Right this is what's going to happen. Mr. Arnold is going to the maintenance shed to turn on the main power. Dr. Wu you stay here in the control room, you're the only other one who can work the computers. Mr. Hammond and Sean Dow, you go back to the lodge. Don't argue with me Mr. Hammond. Lock the gates and don't go anywhere, until you hear from me. I'm going to help Arnold deal with the Raptors. Any questions? No. Everybody get moving." Muldoon turned to Gennaro.  
"You want to help?" Muldoon asked him.  
"Sure," Gennaro nodded briefly. Muldoon saw that he was rather pale.  
After Hammond, Dow, and Arnold had left the control room, Muldoon and Gennaro they first went to a room marked 'Animal Supervisor', where Muldoon handed Gennaro a webbed belt, and handed him five shells, and he loaded the sixth shell into the shoulder Rocket launcher, that had been on his desk.  
"As you've seen, it's going to take a lot to kill these Raptors, and anything else that's gotten out of their enclosures." Muldoon said. "Our problems have gotten a lot worse, now especially if the Raptors have gotten free. There are some rifles down stairs in the basement that we could use, we'll head there later if we need to."  
The two of them came outside, and dashed along the corridor. Muldoon glanced down from the balcony, looking at the long path that ran to the maintenance shed. Gennaro was out of breath, as he ran just a couple steps behind him.

They soon got down to the ground floor, and went outside through the glass doors. They both stopped short. Up ahead, about twenty or more yards, Arnold had his back to the entrance door of the maintenance shed, holding a stick. There were three Raptors approaching him. Arnold was shouting at the Raptors and waving the stick at them.  
"This could be real trouble," Gennaro said, he watched as the Raptors fanned out, as they approached Arnold. One stayed in the centre, with one Raptor on either side of it. Muldoon was already kneeling down, aiming the rocket launcher at them. The Raptors were still snarling at Arnold, even when the rocket sizzled and flashed through the air, and the Raptor on the left exploded; blood, bones and the body splattering everywhere.  
"That'll wake them up," Muldoon said. "Pass me another one."  
Gennaro passed him another shell. The explosion had surprised the Raptors momentarily, giving Arnold the chance to run to the maintenance shed. The two Raptors turned and started running towards Muldoon and Gennaro. In the distance they could hear more screams. After Muldoon had finished loading, he fired another rocket.

* * *

Henry Wu had heard the explosion, from all the way up in the control room. He looked toward the door of the control room, he wanted to see what was going on, but he knew he had to stay in here. If Arnold could get the power going, if only for a few minutes, then Wu could restart the main power. At the moment he was pacing around the room, he was rather anxious. He hadn't anticipated that the dinosaurs would ever get out of their enclosures, and ever since Nedry had destroyed the system, it had been a tough few hours, especially for Arnold. Wu sighed. He heard loud screams as well.

* * *

Muldoon felt a wrenching pain in his ankle, as he tumbled down an embankment, and he hit the ground running. He looked back over his shoulder, and saw Gennaro running in the opposite direction, into the forest. But the Raptors weren't chasing after Gennaro; they were just coming after Muldoon. Muldoon screamed at the top of his voice as he ran, not knowing really where he was going, as the two Raptors were twenty yards away, and gaining.

* * *

Ellie helped turn Malcolm over in his bed, as Harding jabbed the needle into Malcolm and injected him with morphine. Malcolm sighed, and breathed in deeply and loudly. Then he leaned back onto his bed. Over the radio they could hear tinny human screaming, and muffled explosions.  
Hammond came into the room. "How is he?" Hammond said, looking at Harding.  
"He's okay," Harding answered. "A bit delirious perhaps."  
"I'm nothing of the sort, I'm totally focused at what's going on out there and not dying from this injury," Malcolm said. They listened to the radio for a few moments. "It sounds like a war zone out there."  
"Well, the Raptors got out, and the backup power has run out, so Arnold has to get the generator back and running so that Wu can restart the main power." Hammond explained.  
"So the Raptors got out," Malcolm said. "And the power's gone out, meaning..."  
"The fences are off line for the moment," Hammond finished for him, as he sat down in a chair in his room.  
"What a shame," Malcolm said. "How could you let such a thing happen?"  
"Go to hell, you arrogant little bastard," Hammond said fuming.  
"If I remember correctly, I predicted that fence integrity would fail," Malcolm said.  
"None of this would have happened, if it wasn't for Nedry screwing around with the system," Hammond argued. He started pointing a finger at Malcolm. "Damn it all. If Nedry hadn't caused all those problems, you wouldn't be saying that now. And anyway what we're attempting here is simple, it's just a minor problem, a minor setback that will get sorted out and we will be back on track before you know it."  
"Simple," Malcolm repeated.  
"It was simple, we are here after all, on my island," Hammond said, calming down slightly.  
"Simple?" Malcolm sat up. He pointed over at the radio. "You call that simple. Everybody's lives here are on the line, and you call that simple. You didn't even know how many animals you had here; you never had total control over this island. You may think it, but it was always doomed to failure. You've got a live population of animals that have never been seen before. Your motion sensors were inadequate, as you still couldn't find Grant and the kids. I've said all this before."  
"It was simple," Hammond said, looking up as Dow came into the room.  
"Then where did it all go wrong?" Malcolm asked.  
"Nedry caused most of the problems we've had like the phones," Hammond said.  
Malcolm shook his head, and sat back into his bed.


	18. Chapter 15 Return

**Chapter 15 Return**

Grant and the kids had gotten into the electric car, only to find that it didn't work. It like the other electric cars ran on the underground track. So the only way back to the visitor centre was on foot, and he didn't know how long it would take.  
"We've got to keep moving," Grant said, telling the kids. "We need to quicken the pace a bit."  
"Okay," Sara replied.  
"Should we run for a bit?" Tim said.  
"Sure, if you can all find the strength for a bit." Grant nodded.

* * *

John Arnold threw open the maintenance shed door and stepped into the darkness. The lights were out, though he should have realised that with the power off. He felt the cool air surrounding him, giving him a chill on his arms, back of the neck etc. There was a drop down below, and he would break his neck if he didn't find the catwalk. He couldn't see anything. He turned around, and walked back to the door. He cracked it open about five inches, but there was nothing to keep the door open. He quickly kicked off his shoe and stuck it in the door, it wasn't much light to be honest; but it will have to do; he had forgotten to bring a torch with him.

Arnold walked toward the catwalk, the small walkway, and up ahead he could see the stairway leading down to the generators, which was about ten yards away. He was nearly there, until suddenly the light was gone again. He was plunged once more into almost total darkness. He turned around and saw that there was a Velociraptor stood in the door way, it was bending its head down and sniffing his shoe. Shit, Arnold thought to himself.

* * *

Henry Wu could hear the explosions and the screams on the radio. He didn't really know what to do with himself, he felt helpless. He couldn't do anything to pass the time. He thought that he would have to be quick, when one of the computers was to come on. Suddenly the radio crackled to life, it was on one of the nearby desks.  
"Wu!" A voice said.  
"Yes I'm here," Henry Wu said into the radio.  
"Have you got any power yet?" It was Muldoon's voice.  
"No," Wu replied. He was relieved, to know that at least Muldoon was still alive.  
"I think Arnold made it to the shed alright, after that I don't really know," Muldoon said.  
"Where are you then?" Wu asked.  
"I'm wedged in a bloody pipe," Muldoon said.  
"What?" Wu asked, frowning.  
"I'm wedged in a pipe," Muldoon said.

* * *

There had been a stack of drainage pipes piled behind the visitor centre and he'd backed himself into one to hide like a poor bastard. The Raptors couldn't come after him now, well at least not after he'd blown the head off one that had gotten to nosey, and he'd shot it in the leg injuring it, and it had ran of howling in pain. But now the other Raptors were being a bit more respectful of Muldoon, and were backing off a bit but still waiting for him to reveal himself out in the open.  
"Does Arnold have a radio?" Wu asked, his voice coming over the radio.  
"No I don't think so," Muldoon replied. "Just sit tight, and he'll have it running soon I hope."

* * *

The journey down the dark tunnel was a long walk, but it had to be done to get back to civilisation, back to the visitor centre. The tunnel itself was featureless except the occasional air vent above, which meant the designers had anticipated people walking up and down this tunnel. Because there were air vents, light was able to enter the tunnel; just a little bit though. Grant could see that there were animal droppings along the ground, which meant there had been a lot of animals in here.  
"Ew," Lex said, as she stepped in one of the droppings. She felt it squish and brake up more under her foot.  
"It doesn't seem like they took care of the place well," Sara said, glancing at the ground.  
Grant nodded in agreement.

* * *

Arnold backed away from the catwalk, the Raptor was only a few feet away, coming towards him rather cautiously. He assumed it was being cautious because of the grille of the catwalk, and the unfamiliar mechanical odours had made the animal cautious but it was still rather persistent. Arnold kept on moving, he glanced over his shoulder and saw the steps were just a few feet away. A few more steps and he was there. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his right hand. He went down the stairs holding the railing with one hand; he thought the Raptor wouldn't be able to walk down the stairs, especially narrow stairs, since they obviously have never come across stairs in their lifetime.

He soon felt the flat concrete ground; he'd reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Too bad pal," Arnold said, shaking his head. He started walking forwards until he heard a loud dull thump from behind him. Arnold turned around and saw the Raptor at the bottom of the stairs a few feet away. "Shit." He said. He realised that the Raptor had jumped down the stairs, avoiding the need to walk or climb down them. He looked around for a weapon, but there was none, and he suddenly felt himself being pushed down to the ground onto his back. He hit the concrete hard, and the animal was standing on top of him, his feet and claws digging into his chest.  
"Shit," Arnold repeated weakly. He screamed.

* * *

Ellie, Hammond, Dow were all in Malcolm's room listening to the radio that was stood up right on one of the table's. More workers had arrived here at the lodge, but they hadn't heard anything from any of the security guards, and it sounded quieter outside.  
Over the radio, they heard Muldoon said "How long has it been?"  
"four, or five minutes," the voice of Wu came back.  
"Arnold should've done it by now," Muldoon said. "If he's going to. Have you got any ideas?"  
"No," Was Wu's reply.  
"We heard from Gennaro?" Muldoon asked.  
"No," Wu answered.  
There was a moment's silence. "I'm here." Came the voice of Gennaro.  
"Where the hell are you?" Muldoon asked.  
"I'm going to the maintenance building," Gennaro said. "I'm going to see what's taking Arnold so long. Wish me luck."

* * *

Gennaro was crouched in the foliage, listening and looking out for the Raptors. Directly ahead he saw the planted pathway leading to the visitor centre. He knew that the maintenance shed was nearby, not too far away. He heard a Raptor roaring, but that sounded some distance away. He set out, leaving the path, and going into the foliage. He thought if he stayed north of the main complex of the buildings as it were, he could eventually approach it from the rear. Hopefully all the other Raptors were down in the south. He didn't even know how many there were in total, there were supposed to be eight adults in the holding pen, but as Malcolm had soon shown them, there was now in the thirties...Muldoon had killed at least one or two, maybe three. So that meant there were around five to six adult Raptors left. He also believed that the Raptors had no reason to be in the jungle unless they were actually hunting him.

Gennaro moved as quietly and as quickly as he could, though he still couldn't stop making a noise as he moved. The trees around here were rather dense to be honest, so if there was a Raptor stalking him in silence, he wouldn't know about it until it was too late. And on top of that he also worried that he could by accident miss the maintenance shed entirely. But then after walking a few more feet, he could see the top of the maintenance shed's roof, above the top of the trees.

He moved towards it, he couldn't hear anything, apart from cicadas. It was like the Raptors had disappeared altogether for the moment, or regrouping somewhere. Gennaro moved around the side of the building, and he found the door. He glanced around, looking for any dinosaurs, but he couldn't see any for the moment. He opened the door, and walked inside. He stumbled over something. He looked down at the ground and saw that it was a man's shoe. That could be one of Arnold's shoes, Gennaro thought to himself. He propped the door open, and placed the shoe in the doorway, to help keep it open. He then continued walking, moving deeper into the building.

Up ahead, Gennaro saw a walkway directly ahead of him. Wait, where am I going? The realisation hit Gennaro. I've left my radio behind and it would take too long to go back and get it. He thought. Or there might be a radio somewhere in here, or I could just find the generator, I know they what they look like, his mind was racing with different thoughts. "The generator will probably be somewhere on the lower floor, somewhere." He said out a loud. After he had crossed the walkway he found a set of stairs that led downwards. He started walking down the stairs, more than half way down the stairs, he lost his footing. He slid down the rest of the stairs on his back, and hit the hard cold concrete floor quite hard. He got back to his feet, and brushed himself off. He started walking until heard an animal snarl close by, he froze instantly. The noise didn't come again. Gennaro moved forwards cautiously, not really being able to see that much.

He then felt something drip down onto his shoulder. It was warm, a little bit like water. He touched it in the darkness, it felt sticky, and then he smelled it. A chill went up his back as he realised it was blood. He looked up, and he saw the Raptor was perched up on the pipes, just a few feet above his head. Blood was trickling from its claws. Gennaro frowned, rather puzzled. _Is it injured?_ He thought to himself. He started to run, but the Raptor jumped onto his back, pushing him down to the ground.

Gennaro lifted himself up, knocking the Raptor away, and rolled off across the concrete floor. He turned back to look at the Raptor, he saw that it was lying on its side panting. He saw that its leg was hurt—possibly by Muldoon. He turned around, looking for a weapon, to put it out of its misery and plus Gennaro didn't want to be killed. He heard the Raptor snarling in, he turned around and saw that the raptor was gone. He looked around outstretching with his hands, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right hand; teeth, the Raptor was biting him. The raptor jerked its head and, he lost his balance and he fell down to the ground.

* * *

Everybody in Malcolm's room was still listening to the radio. Malcolm was covered in sweat.  
"Are you getting anything?" It was Muldoon's voice.  
"No word," Wu said. "Looks as though Arnold's having problems."  
There was silence. Malcolm sighed, shaking his head. "I can't wait to hear his next plan."  
"What about Gennaro?" Muldoon said.  
"Not heard anything from him either," Wu replied.  
"Hell," Muldoon sounded rather annoyed. "What I would like is to regroup and get everyone to the lodge. Then we can think of our next move."  
"That's possible, there's a jeep in front of the visitor centre." Wu said. "If I could drive over to you, could you get yourself in?"  
"Yeah, but you'll be abandoning the control room," Muldoon replied.  
"I can't do anything here, so I might as well be useful elsewhere," Wu said.  
"God knows that's true," Malcolm said. "A control room without power isn't much use to anyone."  
"Let's try it then," Muldoon said. "It's not looking good at all."  
"No it isn't," Malcolm said. "Looking good at all."  
"There is a chance that the Raptors might follow you," Ellie said into the radio.  
"We'll take the risk," Muldoon said.  
"This is going to be a disaster," Malcolm said.  
"They're trying their best," Dow, said, standing in the doorway.  
"It's going to be very unlikely if any of us get of this island, alive." Malcolm said.  
"If and when we get the power back, we can call a helicopter to take us away from here." Dow said.  
"In fact, didn't Arnold call a helicopter for you?" Ellie said, looking at Malcolm.  
"Yes," Malcolm replied.  
"It should be here soon then," Ellie said.

* * *

Grant noticed as they walked on, the tunnel was starting to gently tilt upwards, heading back up to the surface.  
"What time is it?" Sara said. "I'm hungry."  
"It's ten fifteen," Grant said, looking at his watch, shining the torch at it. "Also means we only have forty five minutes left to contact the boat."  
"But you think we're close now?" Tim asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," Grant said.

After a few more minutes of silent walking they came out of the dark tunnel and into the daylight. There was a light mist in the air. Grant recognised that they had arrived next to the garage. They came around the building, and walked onto the road, the road they had been on hours ago at the start of the tour, because to the right, was the visitor centre!  
"Yay, we're back," Lex said, with a huge smile.  
They ran up the stairs that led up to the ground floor entrance of the visitor building. They came to the door, and Grant noticed that the glass doors had been smashed. Glass was on the floor.  
"Watch out." Grant said, as he carefully opened the door. They came into the main lobby. The huge Tyrannosaur robot thing was upended—with its tubing and metal insides exposed, the sign that had said 'When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth' was on the floor now, rather than dangling from the ceiling. Ahead of them there was a dead security guard, except there were only his legs and feet left; the upper body and head was missing. Lying beside him was a pistol and a radio, and blood.  
"Ewww," Lex said, looking at the remains of the security guard.  
"Did we miss something?" Sara asked.  
"Looks like it," Grant said. He walked over to the remains of the security guard, and picked up the radio.. "Stay away from this," He said pointing at the legs and feet of the security guard.  
"What's that stuff on the floor near him? Is it blood?" Lex asked.  
"Yes," Grant answered her. He then turned on the radio. "Hello, this is Grant. Is there anyone there?" _I hope we're not the only ones left here,_ Grant thought to himself.  
For a few seconds there was no answer.  
"Oh no," Sara said. "We aren't—" She was cut off by a burst of crackling from the radio.  
"My God, Grant is that you?" A voice said. It sounded like Wu.  
"Alan? Alan?" It was Ellie.  
"Yeah, I'm here," Grant said.  
"And the kids?" Ellie said. "Are they with you? Are you all alright?"  
"Yeah they're with me, and we're all fine," Grant said.  
"Thank God," Ellie said.  
"Where are you?" This was Henry Wu.  
"In the lobby of the main building, the visitor centre," Grant said.  
"My God, they're here," Wu said.  
"Listen Alan, the Raptors are lose, they might be in the same building as you are." Ellie said.  
"Great," Grant replied. "Where are you then?"  
"In the lodge," Ellie answered. "We've lost a few people, but we got everybody else to the lodge."  
"Are the telephones working?" Grant asked.  
"No, the whole system is off, nothing works," Wu said.  
"How do we get it back on?" Grant asked.  
"We've been trying," Wu said. "Arnold went to turn it back on, but he hasn't returned yet. We haven't heard anything from Gennaro either."  
"We have to get it back on," Grant said.  
"We have at least one helicopter for Malcolm on its way that should be arriving soon." Ellie said.  
"How long will it be?" Grant said.  
"It shouldn't be too long," Ellie said.  
"Well we'll need to get the power back in the meantime," Grant said.  
"We will need to work fast, we don't really have too long," Muldoon said.  
"Why?" Grant said.  
"Two Raptors followed us over here at the lodge," Muldoon said. "We've got two of them on the roof."  
"So, I thought the buildings were impregnable?" Grant said.  
"Well it was never expected that animals got on the roof. We must have planted a tree to close to the fence; they jumped over the fence, and got onto the roof." Muldoon said. "Anyway the bars on the skylight are supposed to be electrified, but sadly the powers off. So their biting through the bars in the skylight."  
Grant frowned. "Biting through the bars?" Grant repeated.  
There was a burst of cackling. "—like Hyenas, biting through steel." Muldoon said. "I'd guess we have got another ten, fifteen minutes until they break through completely and come through the skylight and into the building. Ah just a minute Dr. Grant." The radio clicked off.

* * *

In the skylight above Malcolm's bed, the Raptors had chewed through the first of the steel bars. Malcolm was lying on his bed watching them bite through the bars, one of them tugged on it, pulling it back and then putting one of its strong hind limbs down on the skylight causing the glass to shatter. Fragments dropped down onto the ground and on Malcolm's bed. Ellie leaned over and removed the largest fragments of glass.  
"Oh dear," Dow said, as they could now hear the sound of the Raptors, snarling, and snorting since the glass was shattered. "Anybody got any ideas?"  
"If Grant could somehow get to the maintenance shed..." Wu said.  
"He'd have to be fast," Muldoon said, limping around the room, and sitting down in a chair.  
"Distraction..." Malcolm said, his voice soft like a wheeze.  
"What did he say?" Dow asked, glancing around the room.  
"Distraction," Malcolm repeated, saying it louder.  
"What kind of distraction?" Muldoon asked him.  
"Go...to...the...fence," Malcolm said weakly. "And...stick your...hands through."  
"My God," Ellie said.  
"Wait a minute though, he's right," Wu replied. "There are only two Raptors here, there are probably three or more out there. We could go out and make a distraction. Lure the other Raptors here. "  
"And then Grant would be free to the maintenance building," Dow said, catching on.  
"And then go to the control room and start up the power?" Muldoon asked.  
"Yes," Wu answered him.  
"It would give us time, if we can get the ones off the roof away," Dow said.  
"So we need somebody to be the bait then," Muldoon said. "I can't do it, my ankle's injured."  
"I'll do it," Wu offered first.  
"No, you have to talk to Grant on the radio." Muldoon said sharply.  
"I'll do it," Ellie said, volunteering.  
"Hell no," Muldoon said.  
"You can't stop me," Ellie replied, as she stood up from her seat. She kneeled down to tie her shoes.

* * *

For the moment everything was quiet in the lobby. The radio had been silent for several minutes.  
"So much for coming back to civilisation," Sara said.  
"What's happening?" Tim asked.  
"I think they're trying to work out a plan," Grant said.  
"Let's hope it's a good one," Sara remarked.  
The radio cackled. "Grant, are you still there?" It was Wu again.  
"Yeah, I'm still here," Grant replied.  
"Do you remember yesterday, when you went to see the Raptors, you went past the maintenance shed?" Wu asked him.  
_Yesterday,_ Grant thought, _which felt like years ago, when we were on the tour._ "Yeah I remember."  
"Behind the visitor centre there's a path straight through the palm trees that leads to the maintenance building. That's where the generators and power equipment is kept. The thing is we think we can get all the Raptors up here by the lodge, but we aren't sure yet. Be careful anyway.." Wu said.  
"Okay," Grant replied.  
"I imagine that he children will be fine, if you leave them in the cafeteria," Wu said. "Don't forget to take the radio with you, but turn it off for now, so you don't make any unnecessary noise. But call me when you get to the maintenance building, once in your inside at least. Good luck."  
"Okay," Grant said. He turned the radio off.  
Grant took them through the lobby, and they walked through the set of doors on the other side of the room. Grant opened the cafeteria doors. He saw that it was fairly dark, but there were windows letting in some light as it were. He could see that there circular dining tables, a counter where the buffet type food would be kept but there was nothing there apart from a cash register. On the other side of the room there were a set of steel doors.  
"You need to stay here kids, and stay quiet," Grant said. "I'll be back in a little while, okay?"  
"Right," Tim said.  
Grant left the room, and closed the door behind him.  
"Its rather quiet in here if you ask me," Sara said, sitting down at one of the tables.  
"I want some ice cream," Lex said.  
"There'll probably be some in the next room," Sara suggested.  
"Probably," Tim agreed with her.

* * *

Ellie Sattler stepped outside of the lodge. She stepped away from the front door, immediately feeling the cold air on her face, legs and arms. Directly ahead of her, she could see the heavy bars and the fence in the fog. But unfortunately for her, she couldn't see much beyond the fence though. She couldn't hear much either, it was rather quiet. Too silent. She took a few more steps forwards.  
"Hello!" She shouted. She couldn't see any Raptors, at all.  
"You're going to have to do better than that," Muldoon said, leaning against the door.  
Ellie turned to see him, grin, as he held a steel rod in his hand, from the construction inside. Muldoon hobbled out of the front door, and into the open. He walked over to the fence, and banged the steel rod against the bars.  
"Come on, here, here, dinner is ready." Muldoon shouted as he hit it once more against the bars. "They don't understand English, but I'm sure they'll be curious enough to come over here." He said grinning at Ellie Sattler.  
This loud noise made Ellie feel uneasy, and she felt her heart racing. She couldn't see much because of the fog. Though as Muldoon continued to bang, she heard the sound of something else. She heard the faint sound of an animal snarling, most likely a Raptor. Muldoon stopped, as the snarling grew louder.  
"Sounds like one is coming," Muldoon said.  
"That's not enough," Ellie replied.

* * *

As Tim and Lex started exploring the kitchens for food, Sara was sat in the main dining room by herself. All she wanted to do now was to go home, and go to bed for a very long sleep. After this adventure, she didn't want to go on holiday for a very long time. _It really has been an adventure, here in Jurassic Park,_ Sara thought to herself. _Nobody back at home, would believe us about this place and what happened here,_ she shook her head. She didn't know how long ago it had been since Dr. Grant had left them here. She looked around the room, there wasn't much to look at to be honest.

* * *

Ellie could hear the Raptor but it didn't seem to be coming any closer to the fence.  
"It's not coming, you might be making too much noise," Ellie said.  
"Hell, I thought that was the idea to make a distraction, enough noise to draw them out," Muldoon said.  
"I'll handle it, your drunk Muldoon," Ellie said.  
"And how will you do that?" Muldoon asked her.  
Ellie walked over to the gate. "They are intelligent right and have good hearing?"  
"Yes, definitely," Muldoon replied.  
"They might know this sound then," Ellie said, as she started opening the gate, the metal hinges had been rusted in parts because of the constant mist that would send out the idea that they hadn't been well maintained. The gate creaked loudly. She opened it widely, and then closed it quickly.  
Ellie opened the gate again, and left it open.  
"Girl, let me get the launcher," Muldoon said. "Before you do anything you might regret."  
"Get it then, just in case," Ellie said.  
"Damn...Gennaro has the shells," Muldoon said.  
Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, just keep an eye out for me." Ellie stepped through the opened gate, walking out into the open. She was no longer protected by the fence and the heavy bars.  
"Don't go too far, girl!" Muldoon shouted.  
Ellie wasn't really listening to him; she continued to move forwards.

* * *

Grant arrived outside of what he thought was the maintenance building. The door was propped open slightly because of a man's shoe. He opened the door further, squinting with his eyes, looking into the building. With his other hand he switched on his radio.  
"I'm here," Grant said, stepping inside, leaving the door open. "I'm inside."

* * *

Ellie was now about twenty yards away from the gate. She was on edge, slightly agitated. Then suddenly a Raptor on her left charged towards her from the base of a tree, she turned and ran, just as a second Raptor appeared and started chasing after her as well. She didn't look back, she assumed they were gaining distance on her. She saw Muldoon stood by the gate, opening it wide for her.  
"Come on!" Muldoon shouted. As she came running to him, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her inside. He then shut the gate just as the two Raptors arrived, jumping up, hitting the fence, landing on the ground and snarling. A third Raptor also appeared, snorting; the three of them were looking at the two people that were stood behind the fence.  
"Let's keep them interested for a bit eh," Muldoon said.  
Ellie nodded. She counted five animals here, which meant there was at least one unaccounted for, maybe more.

* * *

Wu was still in Malcolm's room, he was asleep—or at least he appeared to be asleep. Hammond had gone into one of the other rooms; Wu assumed he wanted to be alone for a bit to do some thinking. Wu looked up at the skylight, the two Raptors were still looking down at them, but they seemed to be distracted by the noises outside. Wu walked over to the bedroom window, to look outside.  
"What's going on?" Dow asked him.  
Wu saw that Ellie was running back and forth while safely behind the bars. It appeared to Wu that they weren't really trying to get her. They seemed to be playing with her, circling back from the fence, rearing up, snarling, and then dropping down low before finally charging towards the fence. It didn't look like a serious attack, more like a display. Maybe they were keeping her attention as much as she was trying to keep theirs.  
"Well Ellie keeps running forwards, to the fence, and the Raptors keep on attacking the fence. But it doesn't look like they're really trying to get her," Wu said.  
The radio cackled, as it was upright on one of Malcolm's bedside tables.  
"—Side," was Grant's voice.  
Wu walked over to it and picked it up. "Dr. Grant, what was that you said?"  
"I'm inside the maintenance shed," Grant said. "Could you call me Alan?"  
"Okay fine Alan," Wu replied. "If you've gone through the east door, you should see a walkway straight ahead of you. Don't fall, it goes two stories underground, you'll be dead." Wu said.  
"Thanks for that," Grant said. "I'm about to go across it."  
Wu could hear the faint sound of Alan's feet walking across the metal walkway.  
"After that, you'll see a stairway, go down it," Wu said.  
"Right," Alan said.  
They could now faintly hear him going down the stairs. There was a few moments of silence.  
"Has Grant got to the maintenance shed?" Muldoon asked, as he came hobbling into the room, holding a bottle of whiskey.  
"Yes," Wu answered him.  
"I've reached the bottom," Grant said.  
"Go straight ahead," Wu said.  
There was a moment's silence.  
"I've found something."Grant finally said.  
"Found what Alan?" Wu said.  
But there was no response.

* * *

Tim and Lex were in the kitchen. The kitchen was quite a bit darker than the dining room, but there were still two circular windows with light coming. _It's hard to see in here, I wish I still had my night vision goggles, _he thought to himself. He remembered that they must've fallen off his head, when they had gone down the waterfall.

There were huge steel counters going across the room, at the back of the room there were refrigerators, there were stoves on some of the counters, with space to prepare food.  
"There doesn't seem to be much to eat," Lex said, sounding rather disappointed.  
"No," Tim agreed with her. They instinctively walked over to the refrigerators. Tim opened the first refrigerator, inside were stored bottles of wine, whiskey, there were also bottles of coke, and other fizzy drinks, there were bottles of milk. Tim took out a bottle of coke, and opened it. He took a huge mouthful of coke; it felt so refreshing in his mouth. "Do you want something to drink?"  
"Sure," Lex answered.  
He handed her a bottle of soda. She opened it and took a few sips.  
"Nice," Lex said.


	19. Chapter 16 Restoration

**Chapter 16 Restoration**

Sara got to her feet, standing up, and she moved away from the table. It was deadly silent at the moment. This empty room made her feel uneasy, especially when there were no adults around.  
"Need some light," She said out loud to herself. She walked over to the doors, and opened one of them cautiously. She peered out into the corridor, first looking to the right that had a few other doors leading to other rooms and at the end of that corridor was another door that led somewhere. She then looked to the left, through the glass doors and out into the lobby. She couldn't see any dinosaurs anywhere, so for the moment they were safe. Sara stepped out into the corridor. The cafeteria door closed behind her.

* * *

"Alan?" Wu said. He looked around at Muldoon, whose face was rather tense at the moment.  
"I've found Gennaro," Grant said. It didn't sound like his normal tone of voice.  
"What is it?" Muldoon said loudly.  
"I've found what's left of him," Grant replied. "And a Raptor, I think it's dead."  
All three men looked at each other in the room.  
"Oh my," Dow said.  
"We'll worry about that later," Wu said. "Keep going forwards."  
"Right I see the generator," Grant said. "And two fuel tanks."  
"That's right, there for the generator," Wu explained. "One of them I'd expect has been run dry. So we have to swap over to the other one. "You'll see that a pipe from that tank goes into the generator. If you walk around the side you'll see a panel with two buttons."  
"Red and yellow?" Grant asked.  
"Yeah," Wu replied. "Press the yellow one first, and while you hold it down, press the red one."  
"Right," Grant replied.  
There was more silence, that lasted a minute or so.  
"It didn't work," Grant said. "There was a humming sound, then a clicking sound, and then the hum again and then it stopped."  
Wu frowned. "To me it sounds like the generator is trying to start up but can't for some reason. Let's try this. Go around to the back of the generator, where the plastic pipe runs in."  
"Okay," Grant replied a few seconds later. "The pipe goes into a round cylinder that looks like a fuel pump I think."  
"That's what it is," Wu said. "Look for a valve that should be at the top or on the side that sticks out with a little metal tab that you can turn."  
"I found it," Grant said.  
"Twist it open," Wu told him.  
"Okay," Grant replied.  
Then there were a few more seconds of silence. "Air is coming out," Grant said.  
"Good wait until—" Wu started saying.  
"—now liquid, it smells like gas," Grant said.  
"Close the valve. Pump's lost its prime." Wu shook his head. "Alan?"  
"Yeah," Grant replied.  
"Try the buttons again," Wu told him.  
"Right," Grant said.  
About a minute or more Wu heard the faint sound of the generator coughing, sputtering and coming to life, followed by constant chugging sound.  
"It's on," Grant said loudly.  
"Good work Alan," Wu said.  
"Now what?" Grant said. "The lights aren't back on yet."  
"Go back to the control room, and I'll walk you through it." Wu said. "Turn off the radio till you get back to the control room. There are Raptors still out there."  
He heard the radio hiss, and there was silence.

* * *

Hammond was in one of the other rooms of the lodge. _This was a setback yes, but next time it will be different. It would take time, to recover the finances lost from this project,_ He thought to himself. _Next time they will try to employ other experts, computer engineers that know what they're doing, not like Nedry, who was a slob, _he continued to think.  
"Mr. Hammond?" A female voice said.  
Hammond looked over his shoulder; he saw that it was Katie the nursery worker from the labs.  
"Yes?" Hammond asked her, sharply.  
"Do you want anything to drink or anything?" Katie asked.  
"No thank you," Hammond shook his head.  
"Okay then," Katie said. She decided to leave him alone.

Katie then went to Malcolm's room, to check on how the restoration of the park was going. She saw Wu looking out the lodge window in the large hallway.  
"What are you looking at?" She asked him, she looked over his shoulder. She saw Ellie Sattler running to and from the fence on their side, and on the other there were three Raptors that attacked the fence in a co-ordinated way.  
"Why is she doing that?" Katie asked.  
Wu realised she hadn't been present when they had discussed their plan, before he had a chance to answer, Muldoon came out of Malcolm's room.  
"The two Raptors have left the skylight," Muldoon said.  
"When?" Wu asked him.  
"Just a moment ago," Muldoon answered. "Get Ellie back inside now."  
"I'll get her," Katie said. She walked to the front door, that was about five or six feet away. She threw open the door.  
"Ellie Sattler!" Katie shouted. "Come back inside, now!"  
Ellie looked over at her. "Everything's under control."  
"Now!" Katie shouted. She stepped forwards out into the open.  
"Close the door," Muldoon called to her. Katie turned around to look at him.  
"Why?" Katie asked.  
"Just do it," Muldoon said, moving towards her and the door.  
It was too late, before she even had chance to move, a huge shadow from above descended from above, coming from the roof. Her body was yanked several feet away from the door.  
"I'll close it," Wu said. He ran over to the door. He saw the Raptor tearing and ripping into Katie. He could see and hear Ellie screaming and panicking, and the dying screams of Katie. He saw the Raptor tear open her intestines; she was being eaten alive. Wu saw Ellie running along the fence on the inside. Wu closed the door. He felt dizzy.  
"What's going on?" Harding asked, coming into the hallway.  
"The Raptor attacked Katie from the roof," Wu answered.

Muldoon stood by the window, saw the other three Raptors that had been on the other side of the fence disappear from view. "Shit," He said.  
"What do we do now?" Harding said.  
"Nothing, we're still waiting for Grant to return to the control room," Muldoon said.

* * *

Ellie didn't stop to think properly, as soon as the first raptor had dropped down from the roof and had attacked Katie, the nursery worker or whatever, she just ran as fast as she could toward the far end of the lodge, running in the mist. She assumed that the second raptor had also jumped down onto the ground. There was an open space between the lodge and the fence of about fifteen to twenty or more feet, giving her and unfortunately the Raptors plenty of space to run at full flight. She had just run, without even looking back over her shoulder. She rounded the corner, going down the side of the lodge and the fence. Up ahead she saw a large tree by the side of the building, it was slightly enveloped in mist. She couldn't hear the Raptors yet. She ran up to the base of the tree, and started climbing it, grabbing branch by branch, pulling herself up as quickly as she could.

Ellie was about twelve feet above the ground, when the Raptors finally appeared from around the corner of the lodge. She could see them both running towards her. She continued moving up the tree as fast as she could. She soon got as high as the roof level of the lodge; she could see the glass pyramids and skylight bars that went along a section of the roof, going over Malcolm's room. Beyond that was concrete that made up the tiles of the roof. There was also a door that was the highest point on the roof with a concrete cover. Ellie looked down, and saw the two Raptors were climbing the roof. Ellie through herself into the air, and landed on the hard roof. She looked back over her shoulder and saw that the Raptors were still in the tree. She got to her feet, and ran up to the door. She pulled on the knob, and it didn't open.  
"Hello!" She called out. No one responded. She slammed on the door in frustration. She looked at her surroundings, she saw the Jeep they had used to get here parked at the back of the lodge, but she didn't have the key for it so that was out of the question. She moved around the door to the other side of the door, hoping for another way down back onto the ground. All she saw was the swimming pool, surrounded by concrete tiles. Ellie turned around and saw the Raptors finally jump onto the roof. Ellie moved away from the edge, and sprinted before leaping into the air, fully knowing that the swimming pool was quite a feet away from the lodge, but it was her only chance at survival. Because she hadn't seen any sign of a fire escape or a tree, or any other way down. With a splash, she was enveloped into coldness and water. She went under the water. She swam up to the surface. She looked up at the roof, she saw the Raptors turn away from the edge of the roof. She then heard Wu shouting, "Sattler! Sattler?" She assumed the Raptors were heading to him, and he must've opened the roof door. Ellie swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out of it. She ran to the lodge.

Henry Wu had gone up the stairwell and had indeed opened the roof door without thinking. He had opened it wide, and had started shouting. He thought he should be able to see the animals.  
"Sattler! Ellie Sattler?" He called out to her.  
He then felt something smash through the door from the other side, taking him by surprise. He saw it was one of the forearms of the Raptors; the claws had missed his own arm and body just by a few inches. The second Raptor appeared, coming from the other side.  
"She's inside," Muldoon shouted at the bottom of the stairwell.  
Henry was about to close the door, but the second Raptor lurched forwards, and grabbed Wu by one of his legs, using its mouth, and yanked him of his feet. Muldoon hobbled up the stairs, as the Raptor pulled Wu out into the open onto the roof. Muldoon could see Wu screaming, and trying to put up a fight against the animal. The other Raptor also joined in on killing Wu. Muldoon slammed the door shut. He sighed and took a deep breath. He slowly went back down the stairs and around the corner.

* * *

Sara went into the main lobby, heading towards the main entrance. She looked over at the corpse of the security guard, and saw that Dr. Grant hadn't taken the security guard's pistol with him; though he had his own weapon with him, the dart pistol. She heard a chirping sound. She instinctively picked up the pistol, and looked all around her. She didn't see any animals. She heard the sound again, it sounded as though it was coming from up the stairs, on the second level, which is probably why she couldn't see anything. She dashed forwards, and moved over to the bottom of the stairs. She looked up the stairs, and became rather confused. At the top of the stairs there were two very small animals that looked like dinosaurs. They looked like babies, and they were looking down at her. _They look different to the other species we've seen here in the park,_ she thought to herself. The babies had small curved indentations on their head that could turn into a crest or perhaps a horn when it grows up.

"What species are you?" Sara said to herself.  
"I don't know what they are," Grant said.  
She jumped out of her skin, and turned to look at Grant who was approaching her. "You jumped me there."  
"Sorry, I didn't want to scare those newborn dinosaurs," Grant said, looking at them.  
"Shall we take a closer look at them?" Sara asked Dr. Grant.  
"Sure, but first where's Tim and Lex?" Grant asked her.  
"In the kitchen," Sara answered.  
"Let's go and get them," Grant said. "And then we can go up to the control room."

Grant and the three kids came back to the bottom of the stairs, and started climbing them.  
"We need to get to the control room," Grant said. He was holding a bottle of water in his left hand. All the kids had drinks as well to keep them going before they had a chance to eat. As they started climbing the stairs, Grant had also noticed that those baby dinosaurs that had been there before were now gone, at least until Grant heard them in another room further up the corridor. Grant also noticed that the glass door that had 'Closed Area, Authorised Personnel Only Beyond This Point' was open a few inches. The noises were coming from inside the lab, Grant saw that the door was open a few inches, probably because everybody left in a hurry and didn't think to close it. Inside scuttling around on the floor were the two babies they had seen earlier, but they heard more chirping close by.  
"They look cute," Lex said. "Why are they free?"  
"I don't know," Grant shrugged his shoulders.  
"Should we pick them up and put them in the nursery?" Lex said.  
"You can yes," Grant said. "We need to head to the control room, to get the power back on."

Grant and Tim came into the control room. They immediately saw that all the screens were on, they were all showing a series of coloured, labelled rectangles, but the lights were still off.  
"The computers are on at least," Tim said.  
"We need a radio to contact the lodge, so somebody can talk us through getting the power back on," Grant said. They both walked over to one of the monitors, and Tim sat down in a chair, while Grant looked for a radio. He found one and walked back over to Tim. Grant clicked it on.  
Tim saw that on the screen there was a main label that said 'Jurassic Park—System Startup', underneath that there were a series of different rectangles that were all labelled. Tim thought they were set out like a grid, a four by seven grid; seven going along the bottom and four going up. Each column consisted of four rectangles, and each of them were connected by a small line._  
This is confusing, _Tim thought to himself. So he counted that there were twenty eight different choices, so he didn't want to make a mistake. Going from left to right the top seven labels were; Security Main, Monitor Main, Command Main, Electrical Main, Hydraulic Main, Master Main and Zoolog Main. The next row of labels said; Set Grids DNL, View VBB, Access TNL, Heating Cooling, Door Fold Interface, SAAG-RND and Repair Storage. The next row said; Critical Locks, Telecom VBB, Reset Revert, Emergency Illumin, GAS/VLD Main II, Common Interface, Status Main. The final row said; Control Passthru, Telecom RSD, Template Main, FNCC Params, Explosion Fire Hzd, Schematic Main and Safety Health. He didn't see any other labels that would offer them any help, so they had to get it right, he also saw the time in the upper corner of the screen, it was 10:47.  
"Hello this is Grant," Grant said into the radio, while both Tim and himself looked at the monitor screen.  
"—s that you Dr. Grant?" It was Muldoon's voice.  
"Yes," Grant said. "The power's back on."  
"That's good," Muldoon said.  
"If someone there could talk to us through getting the power back on then we can do it." Grant said.  
There was silence, no response. Grant frowned.  
"Hello, did you hear me?" Grant said.  
"Well the problem with that is we just we don't have anyone who knows how to use the computers," Muldoon finally said.  
"You're kidding..." Grant said.  
"No, I think it's something to do with the main grid," Muldoon said.  
"The one on the start-up screen?" Grant asked.  
"Yeah that one," Muldoon replied.  
"There are over twenty different choices to choose from..." Tim said, looking over his shoulder at Grant.  
"We're going to have to try," Grant said.  
"You don't know much about computers, do you Dr. Grant?" Muldoon asked.  
"No," Grant said.  
"What about the kids?" Muldoon asked. "They're with you right."  
"Tim, do you know anything about computers?" Grant asked him.  
"A little bit," Tim said, not sounding too confident.

* * *

Lex and Sara had picked up both the new young born baby dinosaurs and took them to the nursery. When they had come inside the nursery they had found the baby Pachycephalosaurs they had seen when they had been on the tour. They had been chirping and making quite a lot of noise until Lex and Sara had found them some food and water that was stored.  
"Somebody left them in a hurry," Sara said.  
"They don't even take good care of their own dinosaurs," Lex agreed.  
"We have to take turns," Sara said, looking over at the other two baby dinos waiting to be fed.

* * *

Tim stared at the screen from the list of choices, from it he thought that 'Electrical Main' and 'Set Grids DNL' might have something to do with the power and the grids. So he pressed 'Set Grids DNL' using the cursor mouse. The screen changed giving him a choice between custom and standard parameters. He then chose 'Standard Parameters'. The screen changed again. The main label was 'Standard Parameters' and then there was a list of different grids and their co-ordinates; Park Grids, Pen Grids, Outer Grids, Utility Grids, Zoological Grids...and Lodge Grids. He know knew the co-ordinates for the lodge.  
"Ah," Grant said, also noticing the grid co-ordinates for the lodge. "Press it then."  
Tim clicked on it. It flashed up on the screen;  
'Power Grid F4 (Safari Lodge), Command Cannot Be Executed, Error -505, (Power Incompatible with Command Error) Ref manual pages 4.09-4.11.  
"What does that mean?" Grant said, though Tim couldn't really answer it either. "Try it again."  
Tim pressed another button, and the same image flashed on the screen.  
"I don't know why it keeps doing that," Tim said, he was getting rather frustrated.

* * *

Ian Malcolm was breathing rather heavily in his bed, as he looked up at the two Raptors that had gone back to the skylight and biting the bars. Ellie Sattler was shivering and wrapped in a blanket, while Hammond was back in the room not saying much, Muldoon was sat on the floor leaning against the wall and Dow was sat on a chair. They were listening to the radio, with Grant and the kids on the other end.  
"Still no word from Grant then?" Hammond said, glancing around the room.  
"I don't know," Muldoon shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.  
Hammond sighed. Everybody was silent.  
"What if they can't get the power back on?" Dow said.  
"I don't know," Muldoon said. "The helicopter should be here anytime now."  
"At least we've still got the jeep," Dow said.  
"Maybe we could drive over to the visitor centre or the helipad," Malcolm wheezed.  
"We would've heard the helicopter, we wait till it arrives," Muldoon replied.

* * *

Grant picked up the radio. "Hello, this is Grant."  
"Yes, how's it going?" Muldoon said.  
"Not so well," Grant said. "We've found out the grid co-ordinates for the lodge, and we're trying to turn the power back on, but it keeps flashing up 'Command Cannot Be Executed, Error-505 and saying that the Power is incompatible with command error'.  
"I'm not sure Dr. Grant," Muldoon replied. "I think you have to turn on the main power, or you'll drain the auxiliary power again."  
Grant watched as the main, original screen came back on the monitor.  
"I think I've found which button to press," Tim said. Tim clicked the rectangle box labelled 'Electrical Main' the screen changed again to a new set of options. Tim then pressed 'Main' nothing happened. Tim started to feel sick in his stomach. He then pressed 'Main Grid P' one of the options they could choose from. The screen then flashed 'Main Grid Not Active/Auxiliary Power Only'. It then disappeared and went back to the options again. He then pressed 'Main Set 1'. With this the lights came on in the room.  
"Hey, that's good," Grant said.  
Tim then pressed another button labelled 'Reset Grids'. A new box appeared in the middle of the screen that said 'Which Grid Do You Want To Reset?' and below it were a choice of options; Park, Maint, Security, Lodge and Other. So he first clicked Lodge and it asked him for the grid reference, so he typed it in. That box disappeared and a new message flashed across the middle of the screen saying, 'Activating Lodge Grid Now'.  
"You did it Tim," Grant said, he slapped him on the back.  
Over the radio they could the faint sound of sparks and the others cheering.  
"Now the boat," Tim said. He pressed another button that made the screen changed; it went back to the main screen. He studied it again.  
"We've only got a few minutes till they arrive on the mainland," Grant said.  
On the main screen, Tim saw two choices that probably had something to do with telephones; 'TeleCom VBB' and 'Telecom RSD'. Tim chose 'Telecom RSD', and it flashed up on the screen 'You Have 23 Waiting Calls and/or Messages, Do You Wish To Receive Them Now?' Tim pressed no. It then flashed up, 'Enter the Number You Wish to Call or Press F7 for Directory'. Tim pressed F7 on the keyboard. The screen changed again, it was now showing an alphabetical list of all the contacts that were stored on the computer.

It took a few moments for Tim to find what he was looking for; the number for the boat. He eventually found it, or at least he hoped it was the right number, 'VSL. Anne B. (Freddy) 708-3902'. He clicked on it. It then flashed up 'Dial Now or Dial Later?' Tim chose 'Dial Now'. The screen stayed the same for a few moments, until it flashed up, 'We're Sorry, Your Call Cannot Be Completed As Dialled. (Error-598) Please Try Again.'

Tim sighed as he saw the message.  
"Leave it for a few seconds," Grant said.  
Tim tried it again. He could hear a dial tone, then the tone of the numbers being dialled automatically in succession. Tim saw the phone that was next to this console, and he picked it up.  
"I'll speak to them," Grant said.  
Tim handed the phone over to Grant. Grant placed it over his right ear.  
"Ah, hello control, this is Freddy, do you read me? Over." A male voice said.  
"Hello this is Dr. Grant speaking. You need to—"  
"Say again, didn't quite get that John," The voice replied.  
"You need to turn around. Some animals from the island have escaped, and are on your boat now." Grant informed them.  
"Are you kidding me?" Another voice said, sounding puzzled.  
"No this is serious," Grant said. "Take a look for yourselves."  
"Okay then," The other voice said.  
"Go see what he's talking about," Freddy said. "Just hold for a few minutes."  
"Okay," Grant replied.

* * *

After the Raptors had been killed by the sudden flow of electricity on the skylight, Ellie helped Harding move Malcolm to a new clean bed. They were now sat in another room.  
"At least we've got the power back running, for now," Hammond said, he was sounding a bit less tense.  
"That's some good news at last," Dow agreed with him.  
"And more importantly we're still alive," Hammond said.  
"Right," Dow replied.

* * *

Grant had to wait a fair few minutes on the line until the other voice returned.  
"He was right there were two of them at the back of the boat," The voice said. "I've killed them and thrown the bodies into the water." He said.  
"Good," Freddy said. "We don't have to turn around now, right?"  
"No," Grant said. He put the phone down. "We're done now, apart from call for another helicopter."

* * *

Lex and Sara had finished feeding and looking after the baby dinosaurs.  
"We can't just leave them here," Sara said.  
Lex looked over at the door, and saw that the card slot was blinking red. "Looks like we can't get out anyway."  
"What?" Sara said, turning to look over at the door. "Damn, we're locked in."  
"Do we need a card or something?" Lex said, she looked around the room and saw nothing that would open the door.  
"I think so yeah," Sara said.

* * *

It was now late afternoon, the sun had begun falling in the sky. It would soon be dark. Everybody in the lodge were getting bored waiting for the helicopter. Malcolm had slipped into a coma and Hammond was getting worried, pacing around the room rather anxiously. Hammond was worried that Malcolm could actually die, and it made it worse for Hammond because he disliked him so much, it was worse for him than if he was a friend. On top of it the death of Malcolm would be the final rebuke to the park. He had predicted it would go wrong and it would end up with him dying. Hammond was anxious especially as he could smell the pungent odour of rotting human flesh from his leg. They were nearly out of medicine for him.  
"We've called for another helicopter to come over and pick us up," Grant said, his voice coming over the radio.  
"That's great," Muldoon said. After he said that he heard the faint sound of an approaching helicopter. "I think one of them has arrived."  
"Good," Hammond said, sighing in relief.  
"I'll drive," Muldoon said.  
"Help me get Malcolm into the jeep," Harding said, looking at Ellie. She nodded.

Muldoon drove the jeep to the front of the lodge. Harding and Ellie helped Malcolm into the jeep, putting a blanket around him, while Muldoon jumped out of the car and opened the lodge gates then climbed back in the driver seat.  
"Let's get going then," Harding said as he climbed into the passenger seat. Muldoon floored it, driving out of the lodge, leaving both it and the fence soon behind.  
Ellie closed the gates after they had left.

* * *

Both Sara and Lex had been shouting and thumping against the nursery door; eventually Grant had found them and had opened the door using a card that he had found in the control room.  
"You been having fun?" Grant said, grinning.  
"Yes," Sara answered first.  
"Yes," Lex replied a second later.

They then went back to the control room, to find Tim still on the computer. Grant saw that he was learning how to use them rather quickly; on the other monitors in the room it was showing different images from the park. Some of them were showing the animals interacting with each other. The map was also showing some of the animals in their current locations, some were off the map. Probably because the animals were free now, so they could go where they wanted to in the park.  
"Deactivate the doors inside, so that the babies can leave the nursery, if they want to," Lex said.  
"Okay, I can try," Tim said as he started punching in buttons on the keyboard.

* * *

The jeep drove up the hill and they parked by the side of the helipad. Muldoon looked up and saw that the helicopter was coming into land. He could see it was an emergency helicopter. After it had landed, two men dressed in uniform came out of the side of the helicopter. Muldoon and Harding helped Malcolm out of the jeep, and the two other men took over from there. Muldoon watched as they gently put Malcolm into the helicopter.  
"I'll go with him," Harding said. "I've got nothing else to do here for the moment."  
"Right," Muldoon said.  
"Sorry we took so long," One of the medics said as Harding climbed into the helicopter with Malcolm. Muldoon watched as the helicopter took off into the air and soon the sound of rotors began to fade. He then walked over to the jeep and drove back to the lodge.

* * *

They were now all back in the control room together, after Muldoon had gone back to the lodge, he had taken the rest of the survivors back to the control room in the visitor centre. Hammond was a bit more at ease now that Malcolm was going to get proper medical attention.  
"We just have to wait for the helicopter now," Dow said.  
"Yeah," Tim said. He was now getting used to using the system here, he had done as Lex wanted and had disabled the inside doors, so that the baby animals weren't locked in the nursery. The doors had opened automatically. He was now doing one of the computer tallies that Arnold had done. It was showing a table of all the animals, the only difference now was that it was showing fewer animals than what was expected.  
"Why is it now showing fewer animals?" Lex asked, sounding rather curious.  
"Because the animals are interacting with each other," Grant said. He pointed to one of the screens, it was showing a group of Raptors trying to take down an Ankylosaurus. But the Ankylosaurus stood its ground, and swung its tail as one of the Raptors leapt into the air towards it. The Anky's tail knocked the Raptor straight out of the air; it went crashing down onto the ground and into the dirt. The other Raptors backed off.  
"You see," Grant said. "Jurassic Park is reaching Equilibrium."  
"I see," Lex said, thinking it over.  
"We're the only survivors right?" Dow said, glancing around the room.  
"To make sure, let's contact the maintenance department," Muldoon said.  
On the computer Tim went to the main screen again and followed the same process as before. He soon found the Maintenance Department's number and began dialling. Muldoon picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" A voice said.  
"Hello, it's Muldoon." Muldoon said into the receiver. "There's a helicopter coming soon, to pick us up and take us back to the mainland."  
"Okay," The other man sounded puzzled.  
"It would take a while to explain." Muldoon said. "How many are there of you left?"  
"About four of us," The man replied. "We haven't heard anything from anyone else."  
"Okay, just get ready to leave soon." Muldoon said, "Get to the helipad." He told them, and he then put the phone down.  
"We might need another helicopter," Ellie said.

Hammond was sat by himself, thinking things over. _Next time things would be done differently, we will have more competent workers, no drunks, and hopefully no one who is negative...or makes mistakes like Wu did, _he thought quietly to himself.

Tim hadn't been able to put the fences for the enclosures back online because according to the computer a lot of the different sections had been short circuited in different places. So there was no point in getting worked up over that, and they would be leaving soon as well. He continued to flick through images of the park, just to look at the dinosaurs really, to pass the time. On one monitor it showed the adult Tyrannosaurus moving across an open plain, evidently it had woken up from its tranquiliser dart thing. Another screen showed the herbivores down by the lagoon, clustered in a huge group, socialising with each other. Another image showed a group of youngish Raptors taking down an Othniella. One Raptor pouncing in the air, and landing on its back, the extra weight pushing the herbivore down to the ground.  
"Fascinating," Ellie said as she looked at the screen.  
They could hear and feel the rumbling of another helicopter approaching.  
"Let's get going," Muldoon said.  
Tim turned off the computer and the monitor screens, and then they went down to the ground level. They silently and quickly made their way to the jeep.

"I'm going to have to make two journeys," Muldoon remarked as he climbed into the driver's seat.  
"Fine," Hammond said, not really paying much attention. He climbed into the front, with Tim, Lex and Sara in the back. Muldoon drove off, while Grant and Ellie stood waiting at the stairs.  
"Do you think he will ever return here?" Ellie said, looking at Grant  
"I have no idea," Grant said, shrugging his shoulders. He looked out into the palm trees, and they could hear just the sound of the jungle, it was peaceful. They would be soon away from here and back to civilisation. They waited silently for several minutes, they could've walked but they didn't know how safe it was as the animals were still out of their pens, and they sighed in relief as Muldoon returned. Grant and Ellie hopped in.

When they arrived at the helipad, they climbed out of the jeep and climbed onto the helicopter. There were two pilots sat in the front.  
"They said they would return for the others," Muldoon said, as he saw the last remaining workers arrive at the helipad. Grant nodded, as the Helicopter started taking off.

Soon they were into the air, heading back to the mainland. Grant looked back one last time at the island, not knowing what to say at the moment. He felt tired. He closed his eyes and thought, 'We're heading back to civilisation.'


	20. Epilogue 1 Bob Morris

**Epilogue 1 Bob Morris**

After Bob Morris had spoken to Grant, and he obviously knew about Grant and Ellie Sattler being invited by Hammond to go down to visit his island. He had gone back to the EPA office in San Francisco, and handed them the tape recording of what Grant and the others he had interviewed. He had also told his boss, Stephen Palin, that Grant and Sattler being invited to go down by Hammond personally. So Ste Palin had suggested that Morris and someone else go down to Costa Rica to meet Grant and the others, and ask them questions. Even though Grant and Ellie Sattler had the right to not answer any of his questions, he hoped they would clear up this whole Hammond investigation once and for all.

Morris and another worker from the EPA—a man called Ryan Scott, another investigator, had gone down to Costa Rica, to wait for Grant and Sattler to return from their supposed trip to Hammond's island. They were waiting in the arrival lounge in the main terminal of the airport. They had been both sat in a cafe, sat at a table, waiting for at least two hours since they had flown down here.  
"I'm beginning to wonder if they have given us the slip," Ryan Scott said.  
"I honestly don't know," Bob admitted.  
"We've been trying to contact the InGen headquarters at Palo Alto, but they only returned one of our calls." Ryan said, shaking his head.  
"They are definitely hiding something," Bob said. "And Stephen says this is it. If we mess this up, the investigation is going to be closed."  
"Right," Ryan, nodded in agreement. He glanced around the cafe; he saw there were a few couples about, one or two families, and a very small minority of people who were sat by themselves. His eyes fixed for a moment or two on a man who was sat by himself in the corner of the room. Ryan thought he recognised him. He was wearing a hat, that helped conceal his identity but he just looked familiar. It looked like a man called Lewis Dodgson—the head of Biosyn, but the chances of that are slim. "Do you think that man looks like...somebody you might know?" Ryan asked Morris, he was trying to remain discreet and quiet. Morris turned around and glanced at him in the corner, very briefly.  
"No, I don't know," Morris shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm probably wrong," Ryan said.  
"Why? Who do you think it is?" Morris asked.  
"Lewis Dodgson, of Biosyn, It looks like him, but I only remembered him from the pictures in the newspaper articles," Ryan said.  
"I doubt that," Morris said, not even giving him a second look.  
There was about ten more minutes, where they didn't speak to each other. Ryan watched as the man he thought was Dogson left the cafe in a hurry.  
"It looks like we've missed them," Ryan said. "I still can't decide whether that was Dogson or not." He spoke a bit more freely now.  
"Does it matter?" Morris said.  
"I'm just going to the toilet," Ryan said, getting up from the table. He walked over to the open doors of the cafe, and stepped into the corridor. He didn't look back at the table, in case Bob saw him and it would look suspicious.

Ryan looked down the corridor, up the corridor and straight ahead. He then looked over at the open shops that were dotted about in the immediate area. He couldn't see any sign of the man he thought was Dodgson. So he looked again down corridor, he saw the elevators that led to the next level. He started walking in that direction. He knew on that level, was where passengers booked in for their flights, and there was the car park. Maybe he had gone back to the car park.

Ryan knew he couldn't leave Morris on his own too long in the cafe, or he would get suspicious and start to look for him. This would make things a bit more complicated for him. And he didn't need that right now. He came outside and onto the concrete walkway. It was difficult trying to pick out one single man, when there were a lot of people about. Ahead of him was the road, another pavement and beyond that was one of the car parks they had here. He looked into the distance, searching for the man he thought was Dogson. He didn't know what he would do, even if it had been him. He was just curious to why he would be here, and if it was him, _why would he try to hide his presence if he wasn't up to anything_? He thought to himself. He kept on looking. He shook his head.  
"Damn," He said aloud.  
"Looks like you were wrong," Said the familiar voice of Bob Morris.  
Ryan felt his stomach sink. He turned around and looked at his friend and colleague stood in the doorway of the entrance to the airport, slowly approaching him.  
"Looks like we were both wrong," Bob said. "It looks as though we've missed Grant and the others. So that's that then."  
"It would appear so, yes," Ryan said.  
"Let's go," Bob said.  
Both of them started walking back to the car park. They crossed the road and went over to the other side. Ryan looked back at the airport only for a second, and then looked again; he could've sworn he saw that man again through the glass windows of the sliding doors of the entrance, further up in the airport. He looked back ahead of him and shook his head and sighed.


	21. Epilogue 2 Marty Gutierrez

**Epilogue 2 Marty Gutierrez**

After the initial attacks on the babies, Marty Gutierrez thought it would be necessary to contact the San Jose Government. So over the next few weeks they had decided to send down some other researchers and scientists down to Puntarenas, and the various other places where these biting incidents had taken place. The San Jose Government had placed a man called Fernando Reyes in charge. They had set up two small camps across two areas, to find these animals for further study, because they were worried about disease, and the problems they had caused in recent weeks, so it was obvious that the Government was worried. They had a team of about seven people here at this camp and another five at the other camp, so they would get this mystery solved as quickly as they can, then inform the Government of their findings.  
"So what do you expect to find, senor?" Gutierrez said to Fernando Reyes.  
They were both stood on one of the beaches. The other taller man didn't respond straight away. He was just staring out into the ocean.  
"Whatever it is you found to be honest," Fernando answered after a few minutes. "You found only a dead, partially eaten one."  
"And that could be the last of them," Gutierrez said. It was true that the attacks and various other incidents had died in the last few weeks. But as usual the government wanted to be on the safe side.  
"True," Fernando said, thinking about. "But you can't be too sure. If it is a species driven from deep within the jungle, then it's possible it could happen in the future. And we don't want to damage tourism and our reputation."  
"I agree with that," Gutierrez admitted, nodding his head in agreement.

Over the next few days, they would go out into the jungle in small groups of two or three each morning, afternoon and evening, in hope of finding something. Gutierrez and two other men, one called Adriano and the other called Alejo. With radios, backpacks, and pistols with tranquiliser darts.  
They were setting off into the jungle. It was now mid afternoon, so they had to take supplies of water with them to keep them dehydrated. They walked through the jungle; all three of them were silent as they moved through the foliage, walking on a narrow dirt path. They could hear the usual sounds of the jungle, the birds, howler monkeys, cicadas.

Gutierrez kept his eyes and ears open, as they kept on walking. He heard the sound of something being opened, he glanced back over his shoulder and saw one of the other men—Alejo, open a bottle of water. He then carried on looking ahead of him.  
"Doesn't seem to be anything odd around here," the other man, Adriano said, finally breaking the silence between the three men. Alejo just nodded in agreement.  
"It takes time," Gutierrez said, just loud enough for them both to hear.  
Gutierrez looked further up the path, and about seven feet ahead he saw a figure of something that was partially concealed by the foliage that was by the side of the path. He turned and signalled to the other two men, telling them he's seen something. He dashed over to the object or whatever it was he had seen, and kneeled down beside it. He could smell the odour of decay.  
"What is it?" Adriano said, as the two men ran over to him, and stood by his side.  
Gutierrez pushed away the foliage that had concealed it. He saw that it was a body of something. It look like a howler monkey but it was hard to say, it had torn flesh, and maggots crawling all over it.  
"I don't think this is worth it," Alejo said, covering his nose and mouth with one hand.  
Gutierrez agreed with him. So he got back to his feet and they continued on with their search.  
After two hours of walking their search had found nothing, and it was starting to go dark. So they made their way back to the camp, with no findings or anything of the sort.

* * *

The searches throughout the nearby jungle continued for the next few weeks, they found no living specimens of any new animals, which Gutierrez found rather perplexing. As their search continued they found a handful of bones, fragments and other remains of animals that were being sent back to San Jose for further study, but it would be difficult to differentiate fragments from contemporary species to possible new species.

After about two weeks of searching the government called off the investigation, wrapping it up; they said they didn't want to waste any more funds or people's time searching for something that doesn't exist. Fernando and his team returned back to civilisation, with next to nothing to show for it. He thought it had been a total waste of time, which is was clear. _Progress had been slow; forget that, there was no progress..._Fernando thought on the journey back to San Jose.

Marty Gutierrez on the other hand returned to the Biological Reserve he had been working at before he had called out to Puntarenas to visit the hospital and see that girl Becky Banks. At the moment he was sat in his office. Things went back to normal for him, over the next few months. _Which was good, for a whole lot of different reasons,_ Marty thought to himself. _It is strange though that an animal, that appears to be a new species appear over a number of weeks then disappear, without a real trace, unless they only had a small population due to deforestation, but still if they'd died you'd fine some skeletons or remains which they did do, so that could be it,_ Gutierrez thought. _And if they have died out, they would become extinct, which would explain why there had been no more attacks on the babies, children and infants_. "That must be it," Gutierrez said aloud. That train of thought made him feel at ease. "It's just too bad that we couldn't get a live species." He then heard his phone on his desk ring. He picked it up.  
"Hello?" He said. A man started talking to him. After he had finished Marty was puzzled with this new information.


End file.
